


Can't fight this feeling

by Luv4Fandoms



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Cobra Kai Dojo, Eventual Smut, F/M, Movie: The Karate Kid (1984), Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 68,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv4Fandoms/pseuds/Luv4Fandoms
Summary: 1st half:-Layla is the new chick in town, and doesn't miss a beat when giving Johnny and his gang a taste of their own medicine, so imagine her surprise when Johnny suggests them pretending to date to get some annoying people off both of their backs. Will it simply stay a casual arrangement? Or will they start to realize they like each other more than they thought they would?2nd half:- Set in Cobra Kai series, summery coming soon
Relationships: Johnny Lawrence/Original Character(s)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 82





	1. Manic Monday

**Author's Note:**

> This is it everyone! The first chapter of my Johnny Lawrence x OC story! It will be some chapters before the smut but I wanted to build up the relationship naturally. I'm excited for you all to read this cause I'm enjoying it myself and Johnny needs more stories! Also I'm gonna try to have every chapter a song title. Also! I would like to state that in this story I don't really state how old they are, because I'm picturing them as more college aged (somewhere in their 20s), so I never state ages or the highschool! I'm also going to be writing this in 3rd person because I realized that I tend to just write 1st person when I write oc stories and I wanna try my hand at 3rd person pov. Anywho! on with the chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Cussing

"I'm so glad you decided to come with me!" she heard her mother say as they finally reached their destination, their new home, no longer would she be dealing with the blistering heat of Florida, oh no, from now it was the blistering heat of Reseda California. She looked up at the apartment building that she would now be residing in, South Seas Apartments, her mother had raved about this place all the way here.

"Wait until you see the pool!" Her mother gushed once more as she stepped out, Layla sighed and got out as well, unstrapping her old bike from the top of their car. It was a crappy place...But a needed change.

"Come on, give it a chance, who knows you may even find a boy at your new school" her mother teased, noticing her daughter's sour disposition.

"Ugh, exactly what I don't want," she groaned, finally getting her bike down, she was very happy not meeting any boys, almost sure now the stupid fairytale of "true love" or "soulmates" did not exist.

"Hey, you never know...We're in apartment 15 on the 2nd story" Her mother stated, disappearing inside the gate, Layla sighed and reached into the backseat and grabbed her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder and walking her bike through the gate, She looked around at all the apartments, before her eyes landed on the "pool", if you could even call it that.

"Yeah it's honestly faster to just go to the beach rather than wait for the pool to get fixed" she heard a voice beside her say, looking up, she noticed a guy about her age, short brown hair, brown eyes and tanned skin.

"Yeah I'm not sure if I would trust that thing even if it got fixed" she frowned at the murky water, her comment earned a laugh from the guy, and she turned to look at him.

"Hey how are ya, I'm Daniel, I live up in 20" He stated, holding out his hand.

"Layla, I guess I live in 15 now," she replied, shaking his hand.

"Hey we live across from each other" he smiled.

"The neighbour from across the pond" she chuckled, earning another laugh from Daniel.

"Here let me help you with your bike" he offered, reaching for the handlebars.

"What, don't think a girl can get it up the stairs by herself?" She challenged.

"Wha? N-No that's not it! Of course not! Girls could totally-"

"Daniel I'm just teasing, don't have a cow man" She laughed, the regretful look on his face slowly morphed into a smile before he shook his head and started walking her bike towards the stairs.

"So, where ya from?" 

"Florida, you?"

"Jersey"

"You miss it?"

"Eh, I used to, still do a lot of times" 

"Hmm...Yeah I think there are some things about Florida I'll miss too"

"So what made your mom move out here?" Layla asked.

"She got a job at this computer place, Rocket Computers. Flight of the Future. I don't know."

"I never heard of it."

"It's up and coming, or was I should say, the place went bankrupt soon after we moved here, now she's a manager over at the Orient express, says she gets a lot of benefits"

"Well at least there is an upside"

"Heh true, what about you?"

"Mom got called out to the hospital out here, she's a Surgeon actually, was one of the best at the hospital back home, someone that lives here temp'd at our hospital and met her, said they could use her out here and would pay her more '' she explained.

"Oh wow! That's crazy awesome" he smiled while parking her bike next to her door. 

"Yeah she is pretty cool" She nodded.

"So, are you going to school tomorrow?" He asked

"Oh, yeah, school yay" She stated, slowly raising her fist in  
"cheer".

"Yeah I know how you feel, if you want, we can ride together?" He proposed.

"Yeah sure, thanks man" 

"No problem, hey I'll see ya tomorrow ok?" 

"Tomorrow, later Danny"

"Later Layla" he smiled and made his way back down the stairs. Shuffling inside she noticed her mother bustling around unpacking already, their bigger furniture had already been brought here, all that was left to do was put back all the knit-knacks and things.

"Oh good there you are, all your boxes are already in your room" her mother informed her before asking.

"Was that another voice I heard?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Daniel, he lives over in 20" Layla replied, making her way to her room.

"See! Already meeting boys, is he cute?" Her mother inquired, a mischievous smirk playing on her lips. 

"Ugh mom! Really?" Layla groaned, dumping her backpack on her bed and picking up a box labeled "posters".

"What? I'm only curious" her mother replied from the living room.

"You would probably think he's cute" she stated while hanging up her Alice Cooper poster.

"Not your type?"

"Not really, he seems nice though, maybe a friend" she shrugged to herself.

"Well at least you've already made a maybe friend"

"Yeah" Layla muttered, hanging up her "Black Sabbath" poster next. The two worked in silence after that, slowly getting their new house in order before ordering some takeout.

"So, are you excited for school?" Her mother asked, Layla simply shrugged before replying.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be"

"Hey, this place will be good for us, you'll see, California is made for people who don't fit the norm" 

"How long will we be staying here?"

"Hopefully this will be our forever home kiddo" her mother smiled.

"You need a stable life Layla, I'm doing everything I can to provide that" she added.

"I know mom, thanks" Layla replied, giving her mother a smile. They both finished up their meals and headed to bed, tomorrow being a new start for both of them. 

Layla groaned as her alarm clock rang at 5 o'clock the next morning, she knew she would have to get up, even if her warm sheets begged her not to. With another groan she tossed them aside and sat up, quickly shutting off the annoying beep of the God forsaken clock. 

"Honey you up?" She heard her mother call from the other side of the door, another groan being her only reply. Standing, she grabbed her clothes and slowly dressed, before heading into the bathroom to apply her makeup, some black eyeshadow and black lipstick would do for the day, teasing her hair and adding some aquanet she left to join her mother for breakfast.

"Gorgeous as always" her mother commented as she too sat down to eat. Layla couldn't help but chuckle, her mother wasn't part of the gothic culture herself, but she never stopped her daughter from being who she wanted to be.

"Thanks mom, you look good too"

"Ok yes these scrubs really bring out my eyes" her mother teased, a smile on her lips.

"Thank you, am I taking you to school today?"

"Oh, na, that Daniel kid offered to ride our bikes together" 

"Well isn't that sweet! Are you sure he's not your type?" Her mother asked while watching her daughter get up and wash her plate before a knock on the door could be heard.

"Yes mom I'm sure" Layla replied in passing before going over and opening the door, already knowing who would be on the other side.

"Hey Danny" she smiled.

"Hey Layla, you ready to go?"

"Yeah let me grab my bag," she told him, darting over to her chair in the kitchen.

"Hi there I'm Clara, Layla's mom, you must be Daniel" The woman smiled, holding out her hand.

"O-oh yeah that's me, very nice to meet you Mrs.-"

"You can just call me Clara dear"

"Nice to meet you Clara" he smiled back while shaking her hand.

"Well you two be safe ok, I'll see you after school" Clara stated, kissing her daughter's head and earning a groan from the girl.

"See you after school mom" and with that the two made their way out of the door, Danny helping Layla bring her bike downstairs before they both were off.

"Hey thanks for showing me how to get to school by the way, when my car gets here I'd be happy to drive us" 

"You have a car?" Danny asked, looking over at the girl, and for a moment wondering how she didn't get her long skirt caught in the bike chain.

"Yeah, 67' Chevy Impala, the only thing my old man left me besides my name" 

"Oh--" Danny started, suddenly feeling unsure about if he should apologize for bringing up the subject at all. As if reading his expression, Layla let out a soft laugh.

"Hey don't worry about it, he left before I was born, water under the bridge" she explained. Danny looked at her for a moment, if it was anything but "water under the bridge" she was good at hiding it.  
"So that it?" She asked, causing him to finally look ahead of him again, seeing the school.

"That would be it, welcome to Hughes Adult Learning Center Layla" They quickly rode into the parking lot and up to the bike racks.

"Well seems we have a lot of normies" Layla stated while looking around.

"Normies?" Danny asked while they chained up their bikes.

"Normal people" She sighed.

"You're normal," Danny told her and watched as she gasped at him, her hand on her chest as she looked taken aback. 

"Sir I am not normal"

"Sure you are" he shrugged with a smile, already walking up to the school.

"Just a different kind of normal" she stood for a moment and processed his words before she couldn't fight the smile.

"You're alright you know that Danny" she stated once she caught up to him

"Thanks, I tr-- ah geez, let's go this way" he suddenly stated.

"How come?" She asked, following his gaze and noticing a group of boys ahead leaning against some motorcycles. 

"Not friends?" 

"Oh yeah, we're the best of pals, we like to play this game called they beat my ass any time they see me" he explained.

"Ugh I hate people like that, like grow up" she stated, looking back at the group and noticing that they were all staring at them.

"Great, they saw us," Danny muttered.

"Well since they already saw us, let's just go this way" Layla stated, already walking, Danny quickly caught up with her, trying to get her to turn around.

"Did you not hear what I just said?"

"They already saw you, they would have come over if they were going to do anything. Rule number one when it comes to bullies. Stand up to them and they lose their power" As the two drew closer they could hear the group of boys snickering. Layla looked over at them from the corner of her eye, one had brown hair, a couple had dirty blonde hair, and a few had bright blonde hair, the typical "bad boy" looks she figured, though these guys looked like rich kids trying to play bad boys.

"Hey Bride of Frankenstein it's not Halloween yet, you can take off that costume" one of them yelled out, causing the rest to burst out laughing. Smirking, and without missing a beat, Layla looked over and replied.

"You're right! So you can take those ugly ass costumes off at any time, before you frighten the whole damn school" she gave them the finger as she passed, smiling at their shocked expression, and monumentally locking gazes with the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. Lowering her hand, she grabbed Danny's with her other and pulled the shocked boy along, once around the corner Danny started to laugh.

"Did you see their faces!"

"Thank you, I do good work," she smiled.

"Oh that was priceless" he laughed, slinging his arm around her shoulder.

"May have just made some enemies, but hey, what is school life without em right?" She asked before a new voice spoke up.

"Daniel?" They both turned to see a cute petite girl standing there, her light brown hair curled and falling to the shoulders. The nice clothes screamed rich, and instantly Layla knew this girl was from the hills.

"Ali! Hey!" Danny smiled and walked over to the girl.

"Ali this is Layla, she just moved into my apartment building so I'm showing her around-Or rather, she's showing me a thing or two" he laughed.

"Nice to meet you" Layla smiled, though she didn't really have a good relationship with rich people, usually they were too snobby for her liking, but she could practically see the puppy love eyes Danny was giving this girl so she didn't want her to get the wrong idea about them.

"You too, Danny what do you mean by her showing you a thing or two?" She asked him.

"Oh I simply showed him that you can completely stun a bully into silence if you give them a taste of their own medicine" Layla smirked, Ali looked over at her before back to Danny.

"She stood up to Johnny?" She asked.

"She stood up to all of them," Danny told her.

"It's a gift of not caring," Layla shrugged.

"Well you have guts I'll give you that," Ali told her right as they heard the bell ring. 

"Well let's get going, Layla do you know where your classes are?" Ali asked.

"Oh I can find them don't worry, I'll see you two around" Layla waved them off, already knowing Ali wanted to get him away from her.

"Ok, we'll see you at lunch Layla" Danny smiled and Layla watched them walk away before digging her class schedule out...First up...Math, ugh.

After wandering the halls for a bit, she was finally able to locate the class, but upon entering she realized it had already started.

"Ah Ms.Barnett, so good of you to finally join us" The teacher, Mr.Tucker according to the blackboard, stated, earning hushed giggles from the rest of the class.

"Sorry, couldn't find the class, first day and all" She replied.

"Perhaps we should label them better," he sarcastically suggested.

"Could you? That would be a lifesaver" she instantly replied, earning more giggles from the class but a very unamused look from Mr.Tucker. 

"Please take a seat next to Mr.Lawrence so we can get back to class Ms.Barnett" He stated before turning back to the blackboard and droaned on. Layla turned to go to the open seat and let out a silent groan with an eye roll. It seems Mr.Lawrence was the name of the blonde guy she had locked eyes with earlier, and their eyes met once more while he smirked at her. She made her way over and sat down, ignoring him even as he looked at her. Layla began taking notes, Math had never been her strong suit, she knew enough to get where she was, but still, she struggled sometimes. The added factor of the guy to her right who kept glancing at her every few minutes, and bouncing his leg didn't help, but luckily, the class seemed to fly by, and Layla flew out of the class and into the halls, glad to be away from the subject and "Mr.Lawrence". Her next class was English, her favorite, it was true, the pen was mightier than the sword--Though swords were known to be much more efficient in a fight. Writing was something she had done since she was young, it came naturally to her, so it was an easy class to get an A in. Taking a seat near the back she brought out her notepad and book, deciding to doodle a bit while everyone else filed in, it wasn't until a voice piped up behind her that she even acknowledged the class.

"Well if it isn't the Bride of Frankenstein again"  
Glancing back, she noticed that Mr.Lawrence now sat behind her, and the other boy from earlier with the bright blonde hair sat beside him. With a roll of her eye she turned back around before the boy spoke up again.

"You know what gets me Johnny, girls that dress like that thinking that any man will actually find them attractive, like who could love that" He said, and the words struck a cord in Layla, like an echo that had her taking a deep breath and trying to focus on the here and now. She noticed the teacher walk towards the front of the class, ready to start the lesson.

"I have love in me the likes of which you can scarcely imagine, and rage the likes of which you would not believe. If I cannot satisfy the one, I will indulge the other." She simply spoke, quieting the boys behind her.

"What?" She heard Mr.Lawrence, or Johnny now that she knew his first name, asked after a moment, turning to look at the two with a bored expression she sighed.

"It's a quote from Mary Shelley's Frankenstein...Honestly if you are going to try and insult someone with something, at least know the subject of which you are insulting them with. Perhaps you should pay attention to this class and get some new material" and with that, she faced the front again just as the teacher started talking. 

"Keep talking and you're dead meat girly" she heard the other boy say.

"Technically we are all dying meat since the day we were born but ok." She easily replied. The class went on, it seems that the past month the class had covered Pride and Prejudice, whereas this month it was Dracula, fitting for October. The teacher gave them all their assignments before they left the room. Next was Science, not one of Layla's favorite subjects, but not one of her least favorite either, upside was that she shared this class with Danny, downside, she also shared it with Johnny and another one of his goons, this time it was one of the ones with dirty blonde hair. 

"Hey Danny" Layla smiled as she sat next to him at their table after he waved her over.

"Hey, how have you been liking your classes?" He asked, she simply rolled her eyes, leaning in she replied.

"I'd like 'em more if I didn't share all of them so far with pretty boy over there," she sighed, moving away as Danny looked back to one of the other rows before looking back at her.

"Johnny? Oh man, I'm so sorry Layla" He told her, very glad he only shared this class with Johnny but also feeling bad for his friend.

"Eh, that's life I suppose, so what do they have planned for us on this fine day?" She asked, just as the teacher walked in.

"I'm so glad you asked!" The short chubby man stated, he fixed his glasses and looked at her.

"Ms.Barnett, I'm assuming?" 

"Yes sir" 

"Welcome to my class" and with that, he turned to the board.

"In today's class we get the fun assignment of dissecting frogs" he stated, being met with a chorus of laughs from the boys and "ewws" of disgust from the girls. Layla couldn't help but laugh at their reaction, but that earned the attention of the teacher since she sat in the front row. She watched as he grabbed a pile of papers and sat them in front of her.

"I like your enthusiasm Ms.Barnett, would you please hand these out?" He asked before going back to the board to finish his somewhat drawing of a frog. Layla shrugged but took one paper off the stack for herself and handed one to Danny before standing and walking down the first aisle.

"In today's lesson you will be identifying each part listed on the worksheet, and yes, that means internal organs as well" The teacher stated which was met with more groans of disgust from students. Layla once again snickered at the sounds, all these people were so dramatic. She grabbed two papers and handed them to Johnny since he was sitting the closest to her when she passed. He reached for them while talking to his friend and slightly grabbed her hand as well, as soon as their skin touched she jumped at the contact, or rather, the slight shock it caused. His head whipped around to look up at her, their eyes locking yet again, but Layla quickly snatched her hand from his grip and moved on to the next desks. Happy once she finished she headed back to her desk just as the teacher stopped talking.  
"You may begin" he stated, sitting down at his desk.

"Hey, you ok?" Danny leaned over and whispered.

"Yeah I'm fine" Layla whispered back, grabbing the scalpel. 

"You sure? Was it Johnny?" He asked

"It's fine, really Danny," she told him, meeting his worried gaze, she gave him a small smile but it did nothing to ease his concern. Layla glanced back at Johnny, instantly wishing she hadn't when she met his stare, he looked back and forth between her and Danny before his eyes rested on her, the emotions in them seemed to flicker between anger and relief, whatever his deal was, she rolled her eyes and turned back around, what the hell was his problem anyway? A sharp knock on the door caused Layla, as well as the whole class, to look up, a woman stuck her head in and smiled at them before waving Mr.Mayer over.

"Excuse me for one moment kids, remember, even internal organs" and with that, he left.

"Girlfriend?" Layla asked nonchalantly but earned a snort from Danny.

"Oh yeah, some kids have caught them making out behind pillars before," he told her.

"Ha! Nice" she laughed before looking down at her frog, good thing her mom was a surgeon, right? She slowly made the first incision before Danny suddenly stopped her.

"Wait!"

"What?!"

"Hurry we can still save him!" He told her, reaching forward and grabbing two bar magnets that stuck to their table, he quickly rubbed them together and held them to the frog.

"Clear!" He shouted, at this point, the whole class was watching. They watched as the frog still laid dead on the try.

"Nurse, we need more!" He stated, rubbing the magnets together again before pressing them to the frog once more, when nothing happened he slowly put the magnets down and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ms.Barnett….I'm so sorry….He croaked" he spoke somberly, it took Layla a moment, but soon she was throwing her head back laughing, as were some of the other students while some simply shook their heads.

"Daniel LaRusso you are a nut and I'm glad I met you" she laughed, giving him a side hug which he happily gave back.

"Hey I try, plus it got you to smile again," he told her.

"Thanks for that," she said with a nudge of her arm.

"Anytime" he smiled and went back to his frog, but as soon as he leaned over to look at his worksheet she was able to see a now very angry Johnny. His gaze pierced her while she noticed his hand balled into a fist, knuckles white. She raised an eyebrow, as if asking what his damage was, but he simply looked over at Danny before going back to his paper, his friend leaning over to talk to him. Layla shook her head and went back to her assignment, that guy had some major issues, and what he had against Danny she wasn't sure, she'd have to ask, if there even was anything, at this point, she was sure that Johnny was bipolar or something. 

After Science was Lunch, which Layla thought was beyond funny since most of the girls had long since lost their appetite. Ali was already in the cafeteria waiting, and tried, unsuccessfully, to hide her frown when she saw Danny and Layla walk in together, though as soon as Danny saw her his whole face lit up.

"Hey Ali!" 

"Hey Daniel! Hey Layla" She smiled

"Hey Ali, did you have to cut up a frog too?" she asked, Ali, shuddered.

"Don't remind me" she chuckled

"At least you're holding up better than most" Layla motioned towards a group of girls who looked like they were about to be sick.

"No, luckily it didn't bother me that much. Speaking of bothering, Johnny didn't start up again did he?" She asked Danny.

"Not a peep this time" he replied as we got into line.

"That didn't mean he wasn't glaring, if looks could kill, you my friend would be pushing up daisies. Hey, what's his damage anyways?" Layla asked, noticing Johnny already standing with his friends.

"He's my ex," Ali stated.

"Ooooh, and because you two are together a lot" Layla stated, pointing between Ali and Danny.

"He hates my guts" Danny finished.

"Wow" Layla spoke.

"Tell me about it" Ali sighed while she fell in line behind Danny, Layla behind her, Layla figured she would take this opportunity to try to put the poor girl's mind at ease.

"I'm not after Danny by the way, he's just a friend, not my type" she whispered lowly so only Ali could hear, the girl looked back at Layla who simply smiled and watched the look of relief flood the girl's face. She returned Layla's smile, though this time more openly. They all got their lunch and made their way to their seats, a sound catching their attention just as they sat. They all turned to see a guy with short brown hair hugging Johnny, and a girl with medium length blond hair standing behind the first man. Their clothes screamed money, and Layla found herself wondering if damn near everyone in this school was from the Hills. 

"Oh no," Ali groaned and quickly turned away from the scene, trying to hide her face.

"You know them?" Danny asked.

"Unfortunately. That is Nathan Lowell and his cousin Jessica, their family goes to the same county club as mine, that's how they know Johnny as well" Ali explained. Layla looked over at the group again, unfortunately once again making eye contact with Johnny, but she also noticed Nathan and Jessica walking towards them.

"Just a heads up, they are coming over," she told Ali.

"What?" The girl asked and looked over, being met with a smiling Nathan.

"Ali! So good to see you here" he told her as she got up to hug him, putting on a fake smile.

"You too Nathan, Jessica" Nathan looked over at Danny.

"And who is this?"

"This is Daniel LaRusso" she told him, Nathan shook his hand with a nice to meet you, though you could see the judgement in his eyes, what was up with snobby rich people? His eyes soon fell on Layla and she waited for the insult, a comeback already on the tip of her tongue.

"But our love it was stronger by far than the love of those who were older than we- Of many far wiser than we-And neither the angels in heaven above, nor the demons down under the sea, can ever dissever my soul from the soul of the beautiful Annabel Lee" He spoke gracefully, and Layla felt her eyes widening as she looked up at him. When he finished she just sat, open-mouthed, before she finally found her voice.

_'Did you just?'_

"I'm sorry I had to, what else do you say to a darkly inclined beauty such as yourself than to quote Edgar Allen Poe?" Layla continued to sit there in shock for a moment before she found her voice.

"Thank you?" She asked, truth be told she had never had someone quote gothic poetry to her, it had truly taken her by surprise. Nathan smiled at her before he looked back at Jessica when she tapped his shoulder.

"Right, well it was very nice to meet you all, and I do hope to see you around again Ms-"

"Layla"

"Layla" he smiled, before turning and walking to an empty table with his cousin, Layla watched them leave, still in shock but once again noticed Johnny watching her group. Turning back to Ali and Danny, as well as her food she spoke the only thing that was in her mind.

"Well that was weird"

Needless to say, Layla was happy when the day came to an end, the only eventful thing happening in her last classes was Johnny now looking at her like he did Danny, honestly, that dude must have some issues. She was happy to finally be riding home alongside Danny, though when he asked her about that Nathan guy she groaned.

"I appreciate the fact that he can quote Poe, but he's a Hills kid, I don't mix well with them" 

"You get along with Ali" Danny stated as we walked to our apartments.

"I'm not dating Ali" Layla explained when she made it to her door.

"Yeah Ali told me in world history he comes from a really wealthy family, like generations wealthy," Danny told her.

"Yeah see, count me out" 

"Yeah I don't blame you" he laughed before adding.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow ok"

"Bright and early" she groaned earning another laugh from him.

"Later Layla!" He called back while walking down the stairs.

"Later Danny!" She called after him before entering her apartment. She knew her mom wouldn't be home yet, the hospital usually had her working late, so the note on the counter wasn't unusual, but the bottom p.s. made her smile.

_'P.s. got a call from the shop today, your girl should be here tomorrow morning'_

At least she would be able to take her baby to school tomorrow, that was one good thing. Flopping down on her bed with a sigh she thought over the day.

"And here I thought Florida was weird"


	2. Hit me with your best shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap! I never expected this story to get so much love lol, y'all are awesome! 
> 
> Also it's my headcanon (and kinda proven in Cobra Kai) that Johnny loves conspiracy theories. My headcanon is he also believes in Aliens.
> 
> Warning: Cussing

The rest of Layla's week at school was...Annoying. Upside, she got to drive her baby to school every day, downside...Nathan. The guy started out sweet but soon got too pushy, take Tuesdays for example, the very next day after the first meeting, he had found her at her locker, well, more precisely he was hanging out with Johnny at his locker which just happened to be down from hers on the other side of the hall. As soon as he saw her he was at her side, flirting his ass off. Now Layla could admit the guy was cute, but his actions were reminding her so much of her ex that it was starting to give her flashbacks. So she just laughed off his playful flirting and went about her day, receiving more glares and comments from Johnny and his gang, to which she would always have a comeback that would have them stunned long enough for her to leave.

  
Wednesday and Thursday were no different. By the time Friday rolled around she was actively trying to avoid Nathan, Johnny and his gang she could deal with, but Nathan was getting worse, and after seemingly not taking no for an answer she blurted out something she wished she hadn't because now she was screwed. Sighing she started making her way to her English class, but stopped suddenly when she noticed Nathan and Jessica coming down the hall as well, luckily they hadn't noticed her yet, but it was only a matter of time. Looking around, she quickly darted into a supply closet and shut the door just as a grunt hit her ears. Looking away from the door she was met with the same blue eyes that only seemed to hold hatred for her, but she couldn't worry about that now. Just as Johnny went to open his mouth, no doubt to cuss her out, she heard Nathan and Jessica approaching, and quickly covered his mouth with her hand, trying to ignore the jolt it sent through her, why did that always happen? She pointed to the door just as the voices got loud enough to make out.

  
"I know I saw him go this way" Jessica stated

  
"What do you think Johnny is running from you?" Nathan laughed.

  
"I don't know, he should know he and I are inevitable" she stated, Layla looked over at Johnny with a raised brow, but he was glaring at the door.

  
"What about that little goth trash? Why do you keep flirting with her?" They heard Jessica asked Nathan.  
"Are you kidding? What better way to piss mom and dad off than to bring home that! Plus once I have her I'm sure I could train her better, make her lose that dark shit" Now it was Layla's turn to glare at the door, just who the hell did this guy think he was? Train her? Oh, she wanted to beat his ass then and there! She knew he was a dick, he threw up so many red flags.

  
"Either way we have to find them first" Jessica stated while Layla and Johnny listened to the footsteps and voices fade into the distance. Once it was silent Johnny took her hand off his mouth, and leaned back against the wall.

  
"Train me? He thinks he can train me? Oh I am going to beat his ass into next week" Layla fumed, earning a chuckle from Johnny, her head whipped around quickly to glare at him, which only made him smirk.

  
"You think something is funny Lawrence?"

  
"Just the fact that you think you could fight anyone"

  
"...Do not test me right Lawrence, I am not in the mood, I just got called a "that" by a guy who probably has a butler to wipe his ass!" She ranted, earning a chuckle from him.

  
"Yeah well, at least you can get out, you're not stuck with them" he stated, his tone catching her attention.  
"What do you mean?"

  
"...forget it, why would I tell you?" He muttered after a moment.

  
"Wow, ok fine, was trying to be nice but cool, hey while you're up on that high horse can you warn me next time the goons come around? You have a better vantage point up there" she stated, already reaching to open the door.

  
"Hey at least I don't have every guy in school falling all over me" he spoke up

  
"You think I want this?!" She asked, mouth agape while pointing to the door.

  
"You don't seem to mind," he shrugged.

  
"Just cause I haven't kneed the guy in the nuts doesn't mean I enjoy his never-ending flirting, though now he will be receiving a knee to the nuts"

  
"You have no problem telling us off" he stated, referring to him and his friends.

  
"You guys are asses to me all the time!"

  
"Ok, what about LaRusso?" He asked, pushing off the wall and stepping towards her.

  
"What about Danny?" She asked, crossing her arms and meeting his gaze.

  
"You don't have a problem when he flirts"

  
"When does Danny flirt?"

  
"Oh please"

  
"Danny is just nice, it's how nice people act! Something you wouldn't know about" she stated, earning a growl from him as he stepped closer.

  
"Watch it, Barnett"

  
"Or what? For your information, Danny only has eyes for your ex, which I'm guessing is why you hate him. But he is my neighbour! We're gonna be friends!" She told him.

  
"You're neighbours?"

  
"Yes, dingbat why do you think I drove him to school? We live in the same building, I'm not gonna be a bitch and let him ride a bike when he can easily hop in my car" she sighed and for a few moments the closet fell quiet. Layla was just about to turn and leave when Johnny finally spoke up.

  
"My parents, well, my mom and her husband want me to marry Jessica"

  
"What?" Layla asked, taken aback, no wonder he was hiding.

  
"They think it's a good idea, I know my...My mom's husband only thinks that cause of how rich the Lowell's are"

  
"Shit dude, I didn't-"

  
"Yeah, as I said, at least you can get out" he sighed.  
"Bullshit man! You can get out too, just 'cause that's what they want doesn't mean you should do it! You own your own life!" She told him, he looked at her, the fire in her eyes even when she spoke of a life not her own, he smirked at it.

  
"So how are you going to get away from Nathan? Besides a knee to the nuts?"

  
"Well...I may have told him that I was seeing someone, which was a complete lie that I'm going to get caught in because I'm not seeing anyone" she sighed and leaned against the wall, just as Johnny started laughing.

  
"And what is so funny this time Lawrence?"

  
"The fact that I told Jessica the same thing"

  
"Eh great minds think alike" Layla shrugged.

  
"Thought I was a dingbat?" He asked with a playful smirk.

  
"You are a dingbat with moments of greatness" she smirked back before pushing off the wall.

  
"All I can do is try to play it off as long as I can before I have to come clean...and knee him in the nuts" she sighed, opening the door, but Johnny closed it again.

  
"Or, and hear me out before you start bitching, as much as I would pay to see you knee that douche in the nuts, how about we help each other out"

  
"Excuse me?"

  
"We both said we were seeing someone...What if we were seeing each other?"

  
"You want to fake date me?" She asked, to which he simply nodded.

  
"Right, let me go home and laugh about that idea" she deadpanned.

  
"Hey you should feel lucky"

  
"Oh yes, because you chose me to fake date"

  
"Exactly!"

  
"No one will believe it"

  
"Yes I know no one will believe you are lucky enough to date me"

  
"More like no one will believe I'm stupid enough to date you" the room fell silent again as they both looked at each other, her with a smirk, him annoyed.

  
"Look, it will get both of them off both our backs" he explained, and she sighed once she knew he was right.

  
"I hate this place"

  
"Welcome to the crowd" he replied, finally opening the door.

  
"Now come on" They made their way to their English class just as the bell rang.

  
"How convincing should we be?" Layla asked.

  
"If we want this to work, completely convincing" he replied before he held the door open for her, falling into her role she smiled at him and walked to her seat, Johnny quickly taking the one beside her. By this point not only were Nathan and Jessica watching but so was Johnny's friend that Layla had learned was named Dutch. Dutch quickly got Johnny's attention and gave him a gesture of "what the hell are you doing?" Johnny just shook his head before looking over at Layla and smiling, she smiled back, before both of them looked forward. They spent the rest of the class like that, sneaking glances at each other and smiling when they got caught. But just as they were about to leave the teacher called Johnny over to talk, both of them looked confused, but Layla told him she'd wait by the door. She watched their exchange, and from the way Johnny's face fell she knew it wasn't good, she watched as he nodded before making his way over.

  
"Everything ok?" She asked quietly before they started walking to science.

  
"Perfect" he answered sharply, clearly annoyed with whatever the teacher had said. They made their way to class in silence, though Layla kept glancing at him, obviously whatever the teacher had said really upset him, and shockingly she found herself feeling bad for him, sure he was an ass, but he was helping her get Nathan off her back, even if it also helped him with Jessica. When they entered Science Johnny immediately grabbed her hand, ignoring the electric feeling, and walked to an empty table, ignoring the looks his friends, Bobby and Tommy gave him. Layla looked over at Danny who was sitting with another kid who had recently moved to Cali, Richard was his name, as Danny looked back at her in complete shock. She gave him a look that said she would explain later as she noticed Nathan and Jessica walk in with the teacher, Layla took this moment to turn to Johnny, who still looked upset, though not as much as before, but he still looked like he was in his head a bit.

  
"Hey" she whispered, touching his jacket sleeve, he quickly looked over at her, almost as if she had startled him, maybe he was more in his head than she had realized.

  
"What did Mr.William say?" She asked, actually concerned now, Johnny was loud and boisterous, she didn't think she had seen him this quiet since she got here. He looked down at where her hand sat, before meeting her gaze.

  
"It's nothing" he shook his head

  
"Just forget it"

  
She sighed and withdrew her hand, looking back up as the teacher began talking. Johnny had walls built up, she could clearly tell that now, maybe that was why he acted the way he did? Wasn't an excuse but...She understood the whole walls thing, she had her own.

  
"Ok class please take out your books and turn to page 394!" Mr.Mayer called out.

  
"Shit!" Johnny whispered, causing Layla to look over at him as she was reaching for her book.

  
"What?" She asked

  
"I forgot my book" he answered, more like Mr.William's little lecture made him completely forget to go by his locker and grab it.

  
"Well here, we can share mine" Layla shrugged, already setting the book on its correct page on the tabletop in between them.

  
"You carry all your books with you?" He asked, looking at her.

  
"Yeah"

  
"Isn't that heavy for a girl?" He asked honestly but the look she gave him said she wanted to slap him.

  
"Why does my gender have to come into play?" She asked.

  
"Hollow bones" he shrugged

  
"Who the--" she stopped, taking a breath before she just shook her head.

  
"No it isn't heavy for me, I have this stuff called back muscles," she told him, receiving a deadpanned look back.

  
"Just saying" she ended, looking at the book instead, he leaned over to see what Mr.Mayer was droning on about. The solar system, fun, didn't they learn this stuff in like third grade?

  
"We are going to do a fun random facts speed run, ok? Can anyone tell me what Mars is made of?" Mr.Mayer asked as he watched hands raise into the air.

  
"Ms.Barnett!"

  
"Primarily Silicon, Oxygen, Iron, and Magnesium" Layla answered easily, causing Johnny to look over at her, she simply shrugged.

  
"Correct! And can you tell me what the Moon's rocky crust is called...Mr.Lawrence?"

  
"Regolith" Johnny answered just as easily, earning a shocked look from Layla, he simply smirked and received a playful smirk back.

  
"And can anyone tell me how long ago the solar system was formed? Yes, Ms.Barnett!"

  
"4.6 billion years ago"

  
"Correct! And who can tell me which planet is the hottest? And how hot it is? Yes, Ms.Lowell!"

  
"Mars!"

  
"No, I'm sorry that's wrong, Yes Mr.Lawrence!"

  
"Venus, the average surface temperature is around 450 degrees Celsius"

  
"Correct! And how big is the biggest known asteroid?...Ms.Barnett!"

  
"965 kilometres wide"

  
"Correct!" This went on for a little while longer before Mr.Mayer started the real lesson, though not without laughing and congratulating Layla and Johnny who ended up tied on right answers.

"So, how come you know so much about space and stuff?" Johnny asked as they left for lunch, he had grabbed her backpack on the way out, despite her protests.

  
"Well I guess it won't really come as a surprise that I believe in aliens" she laughed.

  
"No you're right, it doesn't, but I believe in them too" he shrugged.

  
"Really?" She asked, actually shocked, he didn't seem like the type to believe in that kind of stuff if she was being honest.

  
"You can't convince me that humans, all those years ago, built the pyramids by themselves," he told her completely seriously.

  
"Dude! Thank you! We probably couldn't do it nowadays much less back then! It was completely extraterrestrial help" She agreed.

  
"Oh completely! There are even glyphs that show ufos, why would they carve that if it wasn't there?" He told her as he pushed open the cafeteria door.

  
"Exactly! Not to mention the numerous old paintings that have ufos in the backgrounds" she added. Spotting Danny and Ali already in line.

  
"Hey I'll be right back ok," He told her upon spotting his friends.

  
"Ok I'm gonna go get in line" she nodded before they separated. As soon as she approached Danny and Ali she was bombarded with the questions she knew she would be. So she quietly explained the situation.

  
"So he actually agreed to it?" Ali asked.

  
"It was his idea" Layla replied

  
"Wow, so...He decided to actually help you" Danny stated, though it sounded like a question.

  
"Well, it's mutually beneficial," Layla explained.

  
"I mean, I don't blame either of you" Ali started.

  
"I've been around Jessica and Nathan enough at the county club for them to become too much...But I never would have thought his parents would do that to him"

  
"Yeah, some parents right?"

  
"It has to be his stepdad, his mom wouldn't do anything like that to him, she's too nice" Ali replied.

  
"I don't know, but no one should be forced to do anything they don't want to do, even Johnny" Layla defended, nodding to Ali as she left for their table

  
"You two seemed good in Science," Danny noted.

  
"Yeah" Layla laughed.

  
"Found out we actually have one thing in common"

  
"Just don't let him convince you he's actually a good guy Layla" Danny started, looking at his friend.

  
"I'm sure he can play the role, but no one who was actually good would have done some of the things he's done" he finished, Layla was taken aback a bit, sure she didn't fully trust Johnny still, knowing some of the stuff he and his friends had done to Danny, so she couldn't blame Danny for saying those things, but still.

  
"Yeah...Sure" she nodded, wanting to end the conversation, Danny seemed to sense this and smiled at her.

  
"Hey, I'll see you after school ok?"

  
"Yeah, same time same place?" She joked

  
"See you then" and with that, he turned and left, Layla walked forward to pay for her food but a hand came into view to hand the lady money.

  
"You two have a nice lunch" she smiled. Layla looked behind her and noticed Johnny, but he was glaring at something, or rather, someone. Looking over she noticed Danny shake his head and go back to talking to Ali, and Layla found herself sighing.

  
"Come on, before you two decide to decorate the place for Halloween with real blood" she stated, walking away.

  
"That's an idea" Johnny replied, before pointing to one of the lone booths, Layla followed his direction and started to sit before she realized Johnny would be able to see Danny from his seat.

  
"Nope, you sit there" she stated, pointing to the other side.

  
"Why?"

  
"Because otherwise you are just going to sit and glare at Danny and then I'm going to throw my pizza at you, and I'd really rather not, cause I'm hungry and I like pizza" They stared at each other for a moment before a small smirk made its way to his lips.

  
"You get bossy when you're hungry"

  
"Yes I do now sit" he just chuckled and shook his head, but sat down, watching as she took the other side before happily eating her pizza. They both ate in silence for a moment before Johnny spoke.

  
"He said I'm failing"

  
"What?" She asked, he had said it so lowly she wasn't sure if he said what she thought he said.

  
"Mr.William" he sighed.

  
"He said I'm failing English"

  
"Oh" she muttered

  
"And I'm screwed because my parents told me if I don't get straight A's that I'm going to have to quit Cobra Kai, and there is no way I can get an F up to an A+ before the next report comes out."

  
"I can help"

  
"And if I have to quit because of this and Sensai finds out he's going to call me a fai- What?" He asked mid-rant.

  
"I said I can help, I can like tutor you or something," Layla shrugged, actually unsure why she was offering to help

  
"What's in it for you?" He asked, unsure about her willingness to help.

  
"Not hearing you bitch about quitting whatever this Cobra Kai is" she smiled, earning a glare from him.

  
"Listen, Besides your friends, you don't seem to have much fun here at school, and from the sounds of it home isn't any different...The Cobra Kai whatever seems important to you, and even though you are a complete ass to Danny, I like helping people if I can" she decided.

  
"And you think you can help?"

  
"I have read Dracula cover to cover at least twenty times" she shrugged, laughing at his shocked expression.

  
"Is that really surprising?" She asked, gesturing to herself.

  
"Yeah I guess not" he chuckled

  
"But it won't just be spooky stuff you know, Mr.William assigns other books" he added.

  
"First lesson, Dracula is considered Gothic horror. Gothic fiction is a genre that was introduced to the world in 1764, by Horace Walpole who employed elements of the supernatural as well as the every day in a manner to strike fear into the readers...Also, I read things besides "spooky stuff" she smirked at his wide eyed expression.

  
"When can we start?" He asked while leaning forward, causing her to laugh, a sound he found himself smiling at, before catching himself, smile falling, as he leaned back.

  
"And it's karate," he told her, she looked over at him with a raised brow.

  
"What is?"

  
"Cobra Kai"

  
"Oh no way, so can you like, punch through a board?" She asked while taking another bite of pizza. He smirked at her interest and crossed his arms.

  
"I can do a lot more than that"

  
"Oh yeah?"

  
"Yeah"

  
"Eh I'd have to see it to believe" she shrugged, but the playful smirk on her face told him she was just messing with him.

  
"I would suggest coming by the dojo but, you know, no girls can join" he shrugged.

  
"What is this a kindergartener's treehouse? Do you even have a sign that says "no girls allowed"?" She asked with a chuckle.

  
"Just Sensei's rules"

  
"Let me guess, he's who told you the whole hollow bones thing"

  
"..."

  
"I knew it!" She laughed

  
"Hey don't start up about my sensei got it" he defended, looking honestly a bit ticked off.

  
"Not starting up" she raised her hand.

  
"He obviously came from a different generation" she added with a shrug.

  
"Women shouldn't have to fight," he added after a moment.

  
"And why is that?"

  
"Because men should be the ones to fight-to protect them" he stated, and it honestly caught her off guard, she never pictured him to be the "knight in shining armor" type.

  
"Yeah well...Not every girl has a karate dude to fight for her, she might need to know how to fight for herself" she told him.

  
"You sound like you're talking from experience" he replied, and watched as she just went back to eating, ending the conversation, which made him raise a brow, what had happened to her? He wanted to ask, but the look on her face said she had completely closed the conversation already, so he decided to simply finish his lunch. Not long later the bell rang and they walked to their next class, she noticed that his friends didn't give them such confused stares as they had been throughout the day when they walked past, she looked over at Johnny and asked.

  
"Did you tell them what was going on?"

  
"Yeah, they said it was stupid but they understood why I'd do it"

  
"Lovely"

  
"Hey you can't really blame them, you aren't exactly the type I usually go for" he stated.

  
"Funny, you're not exactly the type I usually go for either" she replied, clearly annoyed.

  
"What? Attractive, Athletic, and Charming?"

  
"An ass" she snapped, walking ahead into the class. Just when she thought maybe Danny was wrong about Johnny, he opens his mouth and proves Danny right. She and Johnny didn't really talk anymore after that, and when school was over she was already heading for her car before a voice called out for her, a voice she had successfully avoided all day.

  
"Hello Nathan," she said as she turned to face him.

  
"Hello my dark beauty" he smiled and she cringed internally at the name.

  
"I couldn't help but notice you and Johnny were pretty much joined at the hip today, why is that?" He asked, leaning closer.

  
"Well, I told you I was seeing someone...That someone is Johnny" she told him.

  
"How come you two only started being this public today? The whole week you two have barely spoken" he replied, a small smirk trying to make its way to his lips.

  
"Well, Johnny and I both just got out of relationships so we didn't want to really go public unless we really wanted to give it a shot you know?" She lied easily.

  
"Oh yes I heard about his breakup with Ali, and after two years, I'm shocked" Layla also found herself shocked at the news, Ali said he was her ex but she never said they had been dating that long.

  
"Exactly, so you can see why we are taking it slow" she replied, both of them unaware of the blue eyes that watched their interaction.

  
"You keep it up Johnny and people might start thinking you actually like her," Dutch told him as he glanced over at Nathan flirting with Layla.

  
"Just trying to be convincing" Johnny stated, eyes never leaving the pair.

  
"You saying that to convince us or you?" Tommy asked, earning a glare from Johnny before Bobby spoke up.

  
"Jessica's heading this was" and before any more could be said Johnny was up and walking towards Layla, he didn't spare a glance towards Jessica, even as he saw her out of the corner of his eye, he simply focused on Layla's expression that said she was about out of patience with Nathan. When he was within earshot he heard Nathan ask her out, and without thinking he blurted out.

  
"She's going out with me tonight" Layla turned to look at him, clearly not expecting his presence.

  
"Oh? Where are you two off to tonight?" Nathan asked, looking over at Layla.

  
"Johnny was gonna show me one of the hang out spots, since you know, just moved here and all" she stated, and Johnny smirked at how easily she could roll with it.

  
"Please tell me you aren't taking her to golf n stuff," Nathan asked with an eye roll.

  
"What if I am?" Johnny defended, what the hell was wrong with golf n stuff?

  
"Johnny grow up, she doesn't want to go play golf and arcade games," Nathan told him, but the last piece piqued Layla's interest.

  
"Do they have Centipede? I will so kick your ass at Centipede" she smirked at Johnny.

  
"Oh, you think you can?" He asked, a playful smile making its way to his lips.

  
"Oh I know I can Lawrence" she replied, crossing her arms.

  
"Ok then, we'll see tonight"

  
"You are so going down"

  
"Whatever you think babe" he smirked, watching as her eyes widened a bit at the name before she shook it off, looking away from him, did she just get embarrassed? Because he called her babe?

  
_'Oh this could be fun'_ he thought.

  
"I stand corrected," Nathan said after watching their exchange.

  
"I hope you both have a wonderful night" and with that, he turned and left. Layla and Johnny stood in silence for a moment before he noticed his friends ready to leave, as well as LaRusso making his way over for Layla to drive them home.

  
"So...I'll pick you up at seven," he told her.

  
"Oh! Right," she stated, reaching into her backpack to grab some paper and a pen before writing down her address and apartment number.

  
"I'll see you then" she nodded. Johnny was curious if her reaction would be the same every time, so he decided to test it.

  
"Later babe," he told her with a wink and smirk and watched as she tried to hide the small amount of color that rushed to her cheeks with an eye roll before turning around.

  
"Later Lawrence" she stated, getting into the car. Johnny turned and bumped into Daniel, they both glared at each other for a moment before Johnny just pushed past him and met up with his friends, fighting the slight feeling of excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will start coming out a bit sooner now that I have all the ones for October written!


	3. Can't stop this thing we started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3!! Golf n Stuff date night people!! I am really glad everyone is enjoying this story so much, it's gotten a lot more positive feedback than I ever thought it would lol. I hope you all enjoy this big ball of fluff!
> 
> Also do y'all like the text more spaced apart like in the last 2 chapters? Or closer together like this? Not sure which format I like better so let me know which one y'all prefer.
> 
> Warning: Cussing, SO MUCH FLUFF!

Seven came around pretty fast, Layla had already finished up her homework long ago, and had just finished up her makeup when there was a knock at the door. Putting the note she had written for her mom on the counter she went to the door, opening it to see Johnny looking around.  
"Hey" she nodded, getting his attention while she closed the door and turned to lock it.  
"...hey" he spoke after a moment, she glanced over her shoulder and noticed his gaze was far too south to be really paying attention.  
"My eyes are up here blondie" she stated while turning around, hand on her leather clad hip, true she was wearing tight leather pants, but seriously?  
"What? Every guy would look" he defended, but she just rolled her eyes and made her way down the stairs, him following.  
"I can't believe you live in this dump, like seriously? Do they really consider that a pool?" He gestured to the quarter full hole in the ground.  
"Yeah Danny said it's just easier to go to the beach, just haven't been yet, probably should, one thing I miss about home" Layla replied.  
"Where did you move from?" He asked while holding the gate for her.  
"Florida" she told him  
"Why the hell did you move here?"  
"Mom's a surgeon, she goes where they need her" Layla shrugged, noticing Johnny's car that held Dutch, Tommy and two girls.  
"I noticed your car was gone, thought maybe you bailed at first" Johnny told her as he looked around for her car once more while they walked to his.  
"Awe would you have been upset if I had?" She asked, looking over at him, noticing the sudden stiffness in his form, and...no that had to be a trick of the street light that made it look like her was slightly blushing while he looked to the side.  
"No," he stated sharply.  
"Suure" she chuckled, but added.  
"I let Danny borrow my car"  
"You let LaRusso borrow your car?" He seemed shocked, before she could see him slowly begin to get pissed.  
"Yeah, after I gave him a long list of rules of course"  
"He went out with Ali didn't he?"  
"Don't know, didn't ask, he asked if he could borrow it so he didn't have to get his mom to take him, I said sure but no scratches, no dings, no dents, and no sex in it or I would have his head" Layla shrugged.  
"You think they're having sex?!" Johnny asked suddenly, seeming even more upset, Layla could understand why, it being his ex and all.  
"They better not be or he's fuckin' paying to have my car deep cleaned" she stated before a female voice spoke up when they got closer.  
"Johnny I thought we were going to golf n stuff, not the morgue, what is she doing here?"  
"We're not going to the morgue? Dude you said you'd take me there! You know I need a recently deceased body for my Satanic ritual! How else am I supposed to please the dark Lord enough for him to send me a demon to slaughter my enemies?!" Layla ranted her quick comeback, before Johnny just burst into laughter, surprisingly so did Dutch and Tommy.  
"Get in," Johnny said, still smiling and opening the door for her to slide into the front seat. His sour mood seemingly lifted for the time being. Dutch slid over a little more for her before Johnny got in to drive. She had to catch herself, her mind saying that he had a really great smile and how he should smile like that more often.  
"Layla this is Barbara and Susan" he said, pointing back to a girl with long light brown hair in a ponytail, and then to a girl with shoulder length curly dark brown hair, the one who had spoken.  
"Nice to meet ya" Layla waved. Susan didn't say anything but Barbara gave Layla a smile.  
"Nice to meet you too"  
The ride there consisted of chatter amongst everyone as well as belting out different rock songs, surprisingly Johnny had good taste in tunes.  
"Ok but how the hell did you know so many of those songs?" Tommy asked her once they reached their destination.  
"Would it surprise you to find out my mom is a rocker chick herself?" She asked, Tommy acted like he was thinking for a moment before shaking his head.  
"No not really" he laughed.  
"So what should we do first, golf or games?" Johnny asked as he came to stand next to Layla.  
"How about golf first, we'll finish the night with me kicking your ass at games" she smirked, earning one from him.  
"Still think you can do that?"  
"You will find out tonight sir" He just shook his head and led the group to the front, Johnny paid for Layla and him while Tommy and Dutch paid for themselves and their dates. They all made their way over to the first hole, and while Susan and Barbara did well, Layla struggled a bit, something that the boys took the opportunity to tease her about.  
"It's not that hard Layla, just put the ball in the hole" Dutch laughed.  
"Not all of us have experience putting things into holes Dutch" she told him, making him smirk before they watched her finally get the ball in the hole.  
"Well we know who's not in the lead" Susan said with an eye roll before going to the next hole. Layla rolled her own eyes at the Brunette, before she followed the group. Four holes later and still doing terribly, Johnny decided to help while the group headed onwards.  
"Here, your problem is the way you're standing, you're way too stiff" he told her, while walking up behind her, his chest pressed against her back as he leaned over a bit with her.  
"Loosen up your arms, don't swing it like your arms are in casts, slowly pulled back, and then forwards" he explained, his hands holding hers as he moved with her, helping her get the motion and hitting the ball, both of them watching as it slowly rolled into the hole.  
"See" he said with a small smile, looking down at her while she looked back at him, both of them suddenly realizing just how close the other was. Johnny hadn't really thought much over the fact of helping her so the group would leave her alone. And Layla hadn't thought much of him helping her, too annoyed with her own failure at a game of golf. But now they simply stared at each other, their faces close enough to make out the littlest things. Like how her eyes were actually a dark forest green, not the brown Johnny had originally thought they were, but he could also see the hints of dark circles under her eyes and he found himself wondering if it was from her makeup? Or did she have trouble sleeping at night? Layla noticed the fading reminisce of a black eye and she wondered if it was from Karate, but she also realized that Johnny's eyes were a lot bluer up close, and they weren't aqua, or sky blue, or crystal blue, or any other wording she had read in books they were...Johnny, for lack of a better word, and she watched as his eyes darted down to her lips for a split second, and she wondered for a moment if he would do it, she also wondered why she wasn't so opposed to the idea as she felt she needed to be, should be. She felt his hands grip hers a bit tighter, before he seemed to make his decision...And slowly backed away from her. The night air fluttering across her back now that his warmth wasn't pressed against her.  
"Now just remember that and I'm sure you'll do better" he told her, eyes darting around, never landing on her for long.  
"Yeah...Thanks" she spoke, righting herself before they both walked to the next hole that luckily, the group was still at, neither one of them sure they could handle the awkward tension that had suddenly become palpable if they were left alone. Layla tried to remember what all Johnny had shown her, and with what wasn't fogged in her brain, found herself doing much better than she had.  
"Do we have a redemption happening?" Tommy teased, slinging his shoulder over hers for a moment while he laughed.  
"Bug off Tommy" she laughed with him, elbowing him in the side lightly. He let go of her and made his way back to Dutch, Susan and Barbara, unaware of or ignoring the look Johnny was giving him.  
"One more hole and then what?" Barbara asked before hitting the ball at the last hole.  
"Bumper boats?" Susan suggested, taking her shot.  
"The arcade games" Dutch voted, taking his shot next.  
"You just want to lose again," Tommy joked after taking his shot.  
"How about the go carts?" Johnny suggested, earning agreements from everyone.  
"What about you Layla?" Barbara asked.  
"A chance to beat three guys in a car race? I'm down" she smirked, hitting her ball close to the hole. After the golf they all headed over to the track, the instructor giving them a few safety tips before letting them choose their cars. Layla found herself next to Susan, with Dutch and Johnny in front of them, and Tommy and Barbara behind them.  
"How about a bet?" Johnny called out  
"What's the bet?" Tommy asked  
"Whoever wins gets something from the loser of their choice" Johnny explained. Everyone agreed, seeing it as a harmless bet, and Layla knew she would win anyways so she didn't mind. Layla watched all the other patrons file in before she watched the light.  
Red…  
Yellow…  
Green… Her foot hit the gas and they were all off, Dutch and Johnny kept blocking Layla and Susan while also trying to get ahead of each other, earning shouts from Susan but Layla could only laugh, the adrenaline already starting to pump while she watched for an opening, and took it when it came. Dutch had tried to push Johnny to the side, leaving the right side of the track open. Layla floored it and hung the inside of the track at the turn, successfully becoming first, she kept her eyes ahead, breaking and turning, gunning it on the straight ways. She held onto first until the very last lap when all of a sudden she felt a jolt on the back corner of her car. Glancing back she noticed Johnny, looking just as determined to win.  
"Oh no you don't Lawrence!" she shouted, speeding up as fast as the car could go and blocked him, she could hear his car behind her, hear which side he tried to pass on and blocked him. They both weaved around the other drivers who they had, at this point, lapped. It wasn't until Layla tried to pass someone who decided to turn slightly into her side did Johnny finally catch up. They were now completely tied, neck and neck as they raced on to the finish line. They both turned their wheels to the other at the same time, trying to spin the other out but only causing their cars to now race down the track pressed against the other. Layla couldn't help the smile that broke across her face, she wasn't sure when she last had this much fun, and looking over at Johnny, who's face mirrored hers, she wondered the same about him. She also realized that he looked good like this, openly happy, without a care in the world. But sadly it was that distraction that caused her to lose focus just enough for her to let off the gas a bit, and cause Johnny's car to get ahead by just enough to be considered the winner as they passed the finish line.  
"Shit!" She cussed herself as everyone slowed to a stop.  
"Holy shit that was intense!" Tommy called out, laughing at the two front cars.  
"I thought she had you for sure" Barbara laughed.  
"She almost did, what made you lose focus Layla?" Johnny asked, that signature smirk on his lips and in that moment she realized...He knew she had been looking at him...That asshole.  
"I didn't lose focus," she lied.  
"My freaking leg cramped up" she added while getting out of the car.  
"Maybe don't wear skin tight leather pants next time?" Dutch suggested as they left the track.  
"But how else will I win things by distracting people?" She joked, earning an eye roll from Susan.  
"Kinda looked like you were the one distracted" she spoke up, Layla turned to look at her, ready to speak when Johnny laughed.  
"No she got a leg cramp remember" he joked, smirking at her while they made their way inside to the games.  
"So Johnny, who do you want something from?" Tommy teased, reminding everyone of the bet and making Layla want to slap him.  
"Hmm" Johnny hummed, thinking for a moment as he leaned against the ice hockey game.  
"I think I want something from…Layla" he stated, looking over at her and watching as she rolled her eyes, the awkward tension between them having left after the race.  
"What do you want?" Layla sighed.  
"I don't know yet" he stated, causing her to look at him.  
"But when I figure something out I'll let you know" he smirked, earning a groan from her and laughs from the others. They all decided to play a round of the ice hockey game, the boys versus the girls before the boys wanted to battle each other, while they did the girls went off to play other things, Barbara and Susan went to play the shooter games while Layla went off to play pac-man. After the first game Layla looked around, the boys had moved onto foosball, having joined up with another boy Layla didn't recognize, maybe someone who was just here? She shrugged and looked at all the games wondering what to play next. She noticed all the couples, some hugging, some laughing,others kissing...This really was the date spot. Her mind flashed back to her ex and she quickly shook her head. Hearing two familiar laughs coming from the photobooth she looked over and spotted Ali and Danny, so this is where they went. They both looked up and noticed Layla, she smiled and waved, but just as they waved back their smiles dropped and they looked behind her after they all heard a shout of victory. Layla looked back and noticed Johnny and Tommy smiling while Dutch and the other guy looked a little ticked, well, easy to tell who won. Johnny looked up and noticed Layla staring before he said something to the guys and started making his way over...Shit! If he spotted Ali and Danny no doubt they would get into it, Layla started walking back to him, meeting him halfway.  
"You look bored," he laughed.  
"Na, just beat some guy at Pac-man. Was just trying to find Centipede so I can kick your ass next" she smirked.  
"Oh so you still think you can do that? Even after the race incident?" He asked with raised brow.  
"Yes I'm sure I won't get a leg cramp with a video game" she stated, he simply nodded while pointing in the direction of the game, she started walking, him beside her.  
"So how long are you gonna stick to that story?" He asked  
"Not a story if it's true" she defended.  
"So you weren't staring then" he smirked, listening as she kept quiet.  
"So you admit it!"  
"I didn't say that"  
"But you didn't deny it either" she turned and looked at him once they reached the game, wanting to smack that stupid smirk off his face.  
"Just play the game Lawrence" she told him, arms crossed.  
"Oh no, ladies first"  
"Oh no, please, you think you're so great" she stated, gesturing to the game. After a moment he shrugged and put in his coin, beginning the game, and though she hated to admit it, he was good. She watched him easily beat level after level, and though she would never say it out loud, she wondered if she would beat him. What she didn't know was that Johnny found her just as distracting as she found him, even while trying to focus on the game he found himself glancing over at her, watching as she leaned against the side, eyes darting around the screen as he easily beat level after level. The soft glow of the game light illuminated her in an unearthly blue and he swore she looked like she wasn't even from this planet. Her arms crossed over her Black Sabbath shirt, and he watched her take her bottom lip between her teeth, the simple action causing him to take a sharp breath and lose all focus, inevitable allowing his character to lose. He looked at the flashing text that read "Game Over, Level 19" and shrugged.  
"Ok, you're turn" he told her, letting her get into place before he put a coin in.  
He leaned against the side just as she had, watching as she cleared levels just as easily as he did. He looked over at her again, noticing her concentration, her eyes burning with determination, and her tongue just peeking through her lips, something he found himself silently laughing about. He found his eyes following along her body, remembering how she fit against him, almost as if...  
"So what level did you get to?" Tommy whispered to Johnny as he stood behind Layla, breaking Johnny out of his thoughts, only now noticing that the group had joined them.  
"19" he told him, Tommy just nodded and watched over Layla's shoulder, Johnny found the closeness of them to slightly rub him the wrong way, he knew that Tommy didn't have any interest in Layla but...Still he pushed off the side and nodded his head to the spot, Tommy slid over and kept watching the screen, Johnny taking his place behind her. Layla could concentrate with Johnny beside her, she could concentrate with him and Tommy talking, but her focus began to shift when she felt him behind her. Her mind flashing back to earlier, the feeling of him against her back, his arms pretty much wrapped around her, his voice close to her as he talked. She could feel it again, that strange feeling starting up in her stomach. One she needed to push down, focusing back on the game. Level 19, if she could beat this she would win. She concentrated, eyes darting around the screen when the heat on her back made her falter for a moment, Johnny had leaned forward to see more, fully invested in if she would beat him or not, and though the contact went undetected by him, Layla fully noticed it. One life left and she knew she had to do something, so she pushed back against him, trying to move his body, but the outcome wasn't what she expected. Another sharp intake of air, just like he had done before, only this time she felt his hands land on her hips, stilling her movement, but the distance was enough for her to clear her head, beating the level and moving onto level 20 where she ended up dying.  
"Layla wins," Tommy laughed, looking over at Johnny who just rolled his eyes. The group decided to play some other games for a bit before they would all head out, but as Layla turned to go start up street fighter 2, Johnny spoke up.  
"What was that about?"  
"What?" She played dumb.  
"Shoving me back" he didn't sound angry or anything,so that was good.  
"You were crowding me man" she laughed.  
"It's not my fault you get easily distracted by me" he smirked, nope he wasn't mad.  
"As if, I was making sure you didn't try to cheat"  
"Cheat? Oh so that's why you think the race was too huh? You can't help but stare and that's me cheating"  
"I didn't say you cheated at the race, but you could have easily cheated and like...hit the buttons or something"  
"You think I'd do that?" He asked, actually sounding a bit hurt, and, ah there is the ticked off.  
"I don't know" she laughed, trying to lighten the mood.  
"This is the first time we've hung out outside of school, hell we only started talking today, I still don't really know you that well Johnny" she told him, and he realized that she was right, neither of them really knew each other, not like he and Ali knew each other, and yet...  
"Come on, let's go play Street Fighter, promise I won't shove you" she smiled, grabbing his arm and pulling him over to the game, she found herself wanting to erase that look from his face, wanting him to go back to the look he had at the track, or when he was playing foosball with Tommy and Dutch. And it did, and she kept her promise about not shoving him...Until he leaned against her side and slightly shoved her, she shoved back and soon it ended up both of them shoving against each other while trying to still play and win. They both couldn't stop laughing even after the game said that Johnny won, Layla couldn't find it in her to care that much.  
"I think the others are ready to end the night" she noted, pointing over at the group who stood close to the entrance.  
"Yeah I guess it is getting late" Johnny nodded while they began making their way over, but Layla noticed two certain people trying to head for where she and Johnny were coming from, luckily before Johnny did. Thinking quickly, Layla grabbed Johnny's arm and pulled him into the photobooth and closed the curtain.  
"Last minute idea?" Johnny asked with a raised brow at her sudden movements, Layla just rolled her eyes and sat next to him.  
"I saw other people doing it, it looked like fun. Plus then we'll have something to show off to Nathan and Jessica" she shrugged, unintentionally reminding him that this wasn't real. He looked away, reminding himself that yes, this was all fake, just a disguise to get two annoying people off their backs...But her next words broke him out of his thoughts quickly.  
"How do you work this thing?" She asked after a moment, causing him to laugh.  
"Have you never been in a photobooth before?"  
"...No" she stated, and Johnny's laughter stopped suddenly.  
"Wait...Really?"  
"My ex wasn't really into things like this" she shrugged and he just looked at her, what the hell kind of dude doesn't go in a photobooth at least once with his girl?  
"Ok, so you put the money in, it gives you a countdown, you look here" he explained, pointing to the camera.  
"And it takes a picture, it does it four times" he finished.  
"Oh, well that's simple" she stated.  
"Yup, sure is" he popped the money into the slot and the countdown began, they both smiled at the camera and the first picture was snapped.  
"We should do a funny picture" she suggested with a shrug.  
"Like what?"  
"I don't know...first impression of each other" he gave her his impression which was a face that said "what the hell is that?" While she smiled and flipped him off, after the picture was taken they both started laughing, the timer started counting down again and Johnny found himself slinging his arm over her shoulder while they both smiled, the camera snapped the picture and started the final countdown. Layla looked over at him just as he looked over at her, she had to admit, she had a much better time tonight than she thought she would have. Danny had warned her so much about Johnny and yet, he seemed like a pretty decent guy. Johnny was thinking something similar, when she first showed up at school he was right there with his friends laughing, thinking she was just some loser, but she was fierce, and funny, and actually really easy to get along with. They didn't watch the countdown, so when the camera sounded it caught them by surprise, and they both looked back to the screen which was now off.  
"Guess that means it's done" Layla spoke first.  
"Yup" Johnny nodded while standing up, he helped her up and they made their way out. Layla grabbed the strip of pictures and laughed at their funny one, there was no denying that the two were different, one looking goth and the other Hills.  
"Those turned out pretty good," Johnny smiled, Layla nodded before looking over at him.  
"Hey thanks for..you know" she thumbed towards the booth but Johnny just shook his head.  
"Don't mention it, come on, the group's waiting" they made their way over to the group and headed out. They all joked as they made their way back to the car, Layla handing Johnny the pictures right fast so she could climb in without messing them up, once in, he handed them back to her and got in himself. They all sang some more tunes as he drove Layla home, the others telling her a quick bye before Johnny led her back to her apartment, noticing her car now parked on the street again.  
"Hey, I know you only asked me to go to keep up our cover" Layla started once they reached her door.  
"But...Thanks for taking me along, I had a lot of fun" she told him, and Johnny found himself wondering how many times she got left out of situations just because of the way she chose to dress.  
"Yeah, no problem, we'll have to do it again sometime" he told her, watching as she smiled at the idea.  
"Cool..Well..Night, drive safe"  
"Yeah...Night" he replied, watching as she entered her house and closed the door behind her. He found himself smiling as he made his way back to his car, starting it before driving off.  
"Still just trying to be convincing?" Tommy asked, but Johnny didn't answer. Meanwhile, after filling her mother in that she had a great time on her outing, a fact her mother was very happy about, Layla retired to her room. She dug the pbotostrip out of her pocket, going to place it on her mirror when she realized...The last photo was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in chapter 4!! I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far! Let me know what you think, I love hearing y'alls feedback!


	4. Hungry Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4!! Everyone wanted it so here ya go!! Again I am stunned by the love this story gets! It still blows my mind lol. I hope everyone is having a good October so far! And I hope you all enjoy this chapter! So far this is the shortest chapter. Layla finds herself seeing Johnny a bit differently when she watches him train.
> 
> Warnings: Cussing, Danny being a bit if a dick

Saturday was pretty uneventful, Layla just hung out with Danny at her house and watched movies, at dinner his mom actually invited her over, saying she enjoyed having a girl to talk to, and knowing that Layla's mom didn't get home till late. But come Sunday Clara was up bright and early making pancakes for her daughter, a smell that didn't go unnoticed by Layla as she slowly made her way out of her room, her black nightgown fluttering with her shuffled movements while she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  
"Bad night?" Her mother asked, concerned for her daughter as she noticed the dark circles that hadn't been so prominent the day before were back.  
"Yeah, just kept tossing and turning" Layla sighed, but gave her mom a small smile when she set a cup of coffee in front of her.  
"You seemed to have slept well the other night" Clara noted.  
"I did" Layla nodded  
"So what was different about last night and the night before?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at Layla and trying to hide the playful smirk. She had seen the smile when Layla had come in the other night, had seen the photostrip that Layla tried to hide, she wasn't sure who all it was she went out with, but whoever it was had a different effect on her than Danny did.  
"I was more exhausted?" Layla offered, ignoring the pieces her mother was laying out for her.  
"Well then, today should help you" Clara spoke after rolling her eyes at her daughter's obliviousness.   
"How is that?" Layla asked, happily taking the plate of pancakes offered and covering them in syrup.  
"Because I was thinking that we could have a day on the town, I know I haven't really been home as much as I would like, so since I have a day off I was thinking that we could do some shopping, maybe go out to get some lunch, then some more shopping, then dinner, then some more shopping" she smiled, causing Layla to laugh and nod  
"That sounds like fun mom"   
"Great! We'll leave as soon as we both have our war paint on"

"So...Do I get to know more about this guy?" Clara asked as they looked through the third thrift store they had stopped at.  
"I already told you everything, I went out with some people from school and we had a cool time," Layla told her, looking at a black leather skirt.  
"Yes yes you did tell me that, but you skipped over the part about getting photobooth pictures with one of them" she told her, alerting her daughter to the fact she knew about the photostrip. Layla's body stiffened for a moment before she shrugged.  
"People can take pictures with their friends"  
"Must be a good friend to make you smile like you were that night"  
"Mom" Layla groaned.  
"Ok I'll drop it" Clara laughed, showing her daughter a black dress, one she knew she would like. They bought their items and moved on to the next thrift store, this went on until lunchtime, them only deviating from thrift stores when Layla spotted a fabric store.   
"So where should we eat?" Clara asked.  
"Wherever you want to go, I just require sustenance" Layla laughed.  
"How about….Chinese?" Clara asked, pointing to the Orient Express restaurant.  
"Chinese sounds good" Layla nodded, Clara parked the car and they made their way inside, Layla looked around and quickly spotted a familiar face.  
"Isn't that Daniel?" Clara asked, following her daughter's gaze.  
"Yeah, he said his mother was the manager of one of these restaurants, must be this one" Layla explained, just as she noticed Lucille walk over to Danny's booth and sit down.  
"Let's go say hi" Clara replied, walking over to the booth to say a quick hello. She was welcomed with smiles and a hug from Lucille before Lucille insisted that Clara and Layla join her and Danny. Not wanting to be rude, they did, after ordering Danny looked over at Layla who was sitting next to him.  
"Hey thanks by the way, for the other night" he told her, low enough for only her to hear.  
"Oh for keeping Johnny from seeing you two? Don't worry about it, I'm sure Ali didn't want to see you two get into it either" she shrugged, and for a moment Danny dropped it, but she should have known it wouldn't last long.  
"You looked like you were enjoying yourself"  
"...It was surprisingly a fun night" she stated, eating her food.  
"Oh I'm sure, should my ears have been burning with what they were saying about me?"  
"Actually you didn't come up at all"  
"Yeah right" he scoffed  
"No really, I mean Johnny figured you were out with Ali when I told him you borrowed my car, but that was the last thing said, we all just went out and had a good time"   
"A good time? A good time for them is bullying people Layla" to which she just shrugged, she hated when Danny got like this.  
"Are you really going to start defending him now?" He asked her.  
"I'm not defending anyone Danny, but I won't say people are so one sided"  
"He really has brainwashed you into thinking he's a good guy, after one "date"" he scoffed  
"He hasn't brainwashed me into thinking anything" she stated, starting to get annoyed.  
"You sure about that?"  
"Yes I'm sure" she told him, annoyance clear on her face. It was at this moment that their mother's noticed their conversation, or rather, the tension between the two.  
"Everything ok?" Clara asked  
"Fine, we're just talking about Layla's boyfriend" Danny stated, looking at his food.  
"Ugh he's not my boyfriend"  
"Don't say that at school"  
"Kids?" Lucille asked  
"What's going on?" Clara added, Layla looked over at Danny but he didn't seem like he was going to be offering up any info, causing Layla to sigh.  
"There are these people at school, cousins, the guy kept flirting with me, despite me ignoring his flirting, and the girl is after this one guy we know, Johnny. So finding out we have a mutual annoyance with these cousins, Johnny and I decided to pretend that we are dating, to get them to leave us alone"  
"This was the boy you went out with the other night?" Clara asked, Layla nodded.  
"Yeah, him and his friends. Nathan tried to ask me out, even after Johnny and I started acting like we were together, so Johnny said he was taking me out in front of Nathan to get him to go away"  
"And what is the problem with this Johnny kid? Sounds like a pretty nice guy if he's helping you get a jerk off your back" Lucille asked, earning a groan from Danny who replied with.  
"He's an ass!"  
"Daniel!" Lucille scolded, causing Danny to shake his head  
"He's Ali's ex" Layla stated  
"Your girlfriend I'm guessing" Clara nodded towards Danny who blushed.  
"A girl he's seeing but I don't think they're official yet" Lucille told her.  
"So wouldn't this work out for the best? You won't have to worry about her ex if he's pretending to date Layla" Clara stated.  
"The guy is bad news though" Danny replied.  
"Danny doesn't like him because from what I heard Johnny wasn't...The nicest to Danny when he first moved here" Layla explained.  
"He beat me up!"  
"He beat you up?" Lucille asked, concerned now.  
"So they weren't bicycle accidents"  
"...No"  
"And I have taken Danny's warnings and concerns into consideration, but in the end I think it's up to me to make a decision"   
"Ali broke up with him for a reason"  
"And do you know what that reason is Danny?"  
"..."  
"So how do you know if it was really that terrible of a reason? Some people do just drift apart"  
"Ok can we chime in?" Lucille asked, looking at the two young adults.  
"First, yes it does seem like this Johnny guy has done some bad things in the past, and I really wish you would have told me Daniel"   
"But we all do make mistakes when we are young, and we can see you are trying to protect Layla...But he seems like he treats her differently" Clara added  
"And in the end" Lucille started, stopping Danny from speaking when he opened his mouth.  
"It is Layla's choice who she sees" she finished.  
"Trust me, Layla will stop seeing him if he tries anything or if any red flags go up" Clara told Danny, who at this point had given up trying to convince everyone that Johnny was a bad guy. The lunch went on after that, though much more tensely than before, at least for Danny and Layla, sure Layla didn't want to lose a friend, but she could also decide for herself. She looked out the window after finishing her food and noticed some familiar bikes parked outside the building across the street, Danny noticed her gaze and scoffed, the noise catching her attention.  
"Why don't you go say hi to your boyfriend, I'm sure he'd love to see you at his karate practice"   
"You know what, I think I will" she stated, entirely done with Danny's attitude. She stood up and told her mom and Lucille that she would be back shortly, and that she was going to go across the street. Her mom and Lucille both nodded, but she caught the small smiles they shared, at least some people were on her side. Layla made her way out of the restaurant and over to the karate building, the giant "Cobra Kai" logo staring at her from the front. She could already hear the shouts even before she pulled open the door, but they grew much louder once she stepped inside.   
'This place is intense' she thought, looking around at all the pictures of the Sensei, who it seemed was a Vietnam vet, U.S. Army. Layla could hear the man shouting, followed by the students while she came to a stop sitting next to a guy who was already watching everyone train, no doubt thinking of joining.  
"Fear does not exist in this dojo, does it?"  
"No Sensei!"  
"Pain does not exist in this dojo, does it?"  
"No Sensei!"  
"Defeat does not exist in this dojo, does it?  
"No Sensei!"  
"Intense" she whispered to the guy  
"You're telling me" he whispered back. They watched as he yelled and everyone stood up in one jump. Layla couldn't make out the next thing he yelled, but it seemed the motto here was "Strike first, Strike hard, No Mercy" interesting, and actually, she thought, a pretty good motto.  
"Mr.Lawrence!" He called out, catching her attention.  
"Warm them up". A familiar voice called out, and Layla watched as everyone bowed, revealing who now stood in front of the group. Their eyes met and she watched a smirk form on his lips, she gave her own smile in return before he called out to the group.  
"Jab punch!" And they all started their training. She now knew why Johnny was so adamant about getting his grade up in English, she could see the passion he held for Karate as he trained with the others, each punch, each kick, this was his thing for sure. But she also found herself watching him perhaps a little...Too intensely. She couldn't help it really, she was only human after all, and the way his eyes shone with so much intensity as he trained had her focusing solely on him, the rest of the dojo, the other student, everyone and everything fading away until it was just Johnny. She watched the sweat roll down his cheeks, running along his neck before disappearing into the white fabric of his Gi. His hair sticking to his forehead while he switched the class to kicks, the new angle allowing the white material to slightly open, revealing not a lot, but just enough of skin to peek through for Layla to find herself biting her lip. The intense look in his eye making heat rise to her cheeks as images of what it would be like to have him look at her like that flashed in her head, before he just leaned in and...Shaking her head as the Sensei called out, signaling that training was over, she stood, looking back at the door. She needed air, absolutely sure that her face was as red as Johnny's, the only difference was she hadn't just been training. But before she could turn a voice stopped her.  
"Hey" he smirked, still panting from training, oh heaven help her.  
"Hey" she smiled, trying to play off the emince heat she felt over her entire body.  
"So? What did you think?" He asked with a chuckle.  
"Intense" she repeated her words from earlier.  
"Yeah, but the best things are" he smirked, and for a moment she wondered if he could read thoughts.  
"Too bad your Sensei won't let girls join" she found herself saying, simply trying to distract herself from the way his Gi had slid open even more.   
"Yeah I've been thinking about that...I could teach you" he suggested, catching her off guard.  
"You'd be willing to share the great secrets of Cobra Kai with...a girl?" She gasped, earning an eye roll and smile from him.  
"Well since this girl insists on fighting her own battles, the least I can do is make sure she doesn't get her ass kicked"  
"How kind of you"  
"I know...Plus...Think of it as sort of an exchange...for helping me with, you know" he stated, not wanting to speak of his grades here.  
"I understand, thanks, it looks like fun to learn" she nodded towards the mats.  
"Oh no I'm not gonna go easy on you, you're gonna get the same training we do" he smirked, making her laugh.  
"Ok then, give me all you got Lawrence" she smirked, and watched as his eyes once again darted to her lips, just as they had at golf n stuff.  
"We'll see if you can handle it," he stated after a moment.  
"Yeah, guess we will" she spoke, before adding.  
"Well I better go, my mom and I were out shopping, stopped to get a bite to eat when I noticed the dojo...Figured I'd see if you were as tough as you say you are" she smirked again, but felt like the longer she stood near him, the more she needed air.   
"Did I disappoint?" He asked, his voice betraying to her that perhaps- he was feeling the same way.  
"No, color me impressed Lawrence" she told him, earning a smirk. She straightened herself, and started to turn.  
"See you tomorrow" she told him, but just as she reached the door he called out again, her heart sped up as she could hear their motto in her head.  
'Strike first, strike hard, no mercy'  
She watched him walk closer to her with that same intense look in his eyes and she found herself holding her breath...Would he?  
"There is a haunted house attraction opening up tomorrow night, you wanna go?" He asked, and she had to repeat what he said in her mind before she comprehended what he had said, after all, Nathan nor Jessica were around for him to feel the need to play the role.  
"You had me at "haunted house"" she laughed, earning a chuckle from him.  
"I'll pick you up at seven again?" He asked  
"I see you then" she smiled and watched as he smiled and nodded before backing away and joining up with the few students who were still here. Noticing that three of them were Dutch, Tommy, and Bobby. Bobby and Tommy gave her a small wave, one she returned before her eyes landed on the Sensei, who didn't look very pleased with her...Guess he really didn't like girls in his dojo. Seeing herself out she noticed her mom coming out of the restaurant, she made it to the car just as Lucille called out her goodbyes, Danny not even looking at Layla, she just shook her head at his attitude. She looked over at her mom and noticed her staring at the dojo, or rather, the giant Cobra Kai logo.  
"You ok mom?" She asked, catching her mother's attention. Clara looked back at her daughter and smiled, turning and getting in the car with a.  
"I'm fine sweety"  
"You sure?"  
"Of course"  
"...ok" Layla relented not fully believing her mom, but knowing when to drop it.  
"So, I take it this Johnny guy was there?" She smiled.  
"Yeah, I guess he's actually the star pupil or something, his Sensai had him warm everyone up"  
"Black belt?"  
"Yeah"  
"He must be good then"  
"Yeah, he really was...He says he'll teach me" she muttered the last part, unsure how her mother would react.  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah, as like an exchange since I offered to tutor him in English"  
"You offered to tutor him?"  
"Well...Yeah, after we made the deal to fake date I found out that he's failing English, and if he doesn't get all A's he has to quit Karate...So I said I would tutor him" Layla shrugged.  
"Layla Page Barnett, you randomly offered to help someone?" She smiled  
"Hey! I like helping people" Layla defended  
"Maybe with little things, but you have never offered to help someone with school"   
"Well..New town new leaf" Layla shrugged, looking out of the window and missing the knowing smile her mother gave her.  
"He asked me to a haunted house attraction Monday" she spoke after a moment of silence.  
"Said "hey wanna hang out again? The group is heading to this place"? Or said "hey do you wanna go to this haunted house attraction Monday?"" Her mother asked, looking over at her as they came to a stop light.  
"The latter"  
"Well then, we need to keep shopping" her mother smiled, heading for another thrift store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, I love hearing y'alls feedback!


	5. Abracadabra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5!!!! Whooo spooky date night is here!! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, it's a lot of fluff between Johnny and Layla because what better way to bring people together than jumpscares! Lol.
> 
> Also the houses were inspired by the video on youtube uploaded by SoCal Attractions 360 titled "2019 Fright Fest Haunted Attraction Mazes & Opening Ceremony at Six Flags Magic Mountain"

Layla adjusts her belt for what felt like the tenth time as she checked her makeup in the mirror, she went a bit lighter this time, only a bit of black eyeliner around her eyes since she figured she would be laughing so much at this place, after all, she was immune to most horror things. She fixed her fingerless sheer gloves and smoothed down her simple long black dress...Why did she feel slightly nervous? It wasn't like she hadn't been out with Johnny before, they had just gone to golf n stuff...But they had been with a group then...Maybe it was just a weird excitement, she thought, surely Cali's Halloween attractions were just as big if not bigger than Florida's. A knock at the door alerted her to the time, seven on the dot. Leaving a note even though her mother knew she would be out, Layla headed for the door. Johnny gave her a small smile when she opened the door, and she couldn't help but glance over his outfit, under his signature red Cobra Kai jacket was a black button-down shirt tucked into dark denim jeans, she had to admit, he looked good in dark colors. Johnny glanced her up and down as well, she was different than all the girls at school who wore mini skirts and low cut tops, the most she showed was with the leather pants and even then it kept him guessing. But she didn't need to show everything.  
'She's pretty even now' he found himself thinking, shocking himself as his eyes quickly met hers.  
"You ready?" He asked, earning an excited smile from the girl.  
"Hell yeah! Let's go" When she started walking down the stairs she heard him laugh behind her.  
"You really like this kind of stuff huh?"  
"What gave you that idea?" She asked with a smirk, he playfully shoved her with his arm, to which she shoved back.  
"I've watched horror movies since I was like...Four"  
"You started two years earlier than me, I started watching stuff when I was about six. What's your favorite movie?" He asked as they reached the gate.  
"Oh man, that's hard...I love Amityville and Halloween...And the Howling...And Poltergeist"  
"So pretty much all the good ones" he laughed before adding.  
"No exorcist?"  
"That movie can go fuck it'self"  
"Oh there is something she's afraid of" he laughed.  
"Screw you that chick is too freaky" she laughed along.  
"What about you? Got any favorites?" She asked  
"Hmm, well, all the ones you mentioned are good, I also like Friday the 13th, The evil dead, The Fog is good too, and Cujo, those are the ones I can think of off the top of my head anyways"  
"Wow, all good choices Lawrence, I'm impressed," she said with a smile before she noticed that Johnny's car was once again, filled. She found herself both relieved and disappointed, relieved that it wouldn't just be the two of them since her brain and nerves seemed to be on edge since yesterday...But also disappointed seemingly for the same reason.  
"Hey, Layla!" Tommy called out, spotting their dark and mysterious sixth member.  
"Hey Tommy, Hey Dutch, Hey Barbara, Hey Susan" she gave them all a wave before climbing into the car. That day at school she had actually sat at their table, much to Susan's annoyance, it seems the girl still didn't like her, though Barbara seemed perfectly fine with the addition. Layla could feel the stares from Danny and Ali burning the back of her head while she ate but she simply ignored them, instead finding out she enjoyed talking to Bobby, who seemed to be the most soft-spoken out of the group. In fact, they hit it off so much that Tommy joked to Johnny that Bobby was trying to "steal his girl", loud enough for Nathan, a few seats down, to hear and look. Johnny looked over, noticing Nathan but not making eye contact before he grabbed Layla by the waist and scooted her closer to him.  
"I'm gonna have to worry about you two?" He jokingly asked, the smirk betraying him.  
"I don't know Johnny, Bobby seems like a sweetheart, and he is a looker" she stated, sending a wink to Bobby before they both started laughing.  
"Hey get your own girl Brown" Johnny joked.

"So, are you excited about this place?" Tommy asked while leaning forward in the back seat.  
"Heck yeah man, been too long since I've been to one of these" Layla replied.  
"They had them in Florida?" Barbara asked.  
"That is a tourist state" Dutch told her.  
"Yeah Dutch is right, it used to bring in a lot of money around this time" Layla nodded  
"You'll have to tell us which one is better," Johnny told her before Dutch cranked up the music. The drive was longer than it was to golf n stuff, but Layla could see the signs of a haunt far before they reached it. The fake skeletons, the "spooky" signs, the bigger signs reading "Grimm Hill Acres". Layla could already feel the smile forming on her lips even before Johnny pulled into the parking lot, but oh how it got bigger when she spotted a few scare actors already dotted around. Climbing out after Johnny she looked around at all of the people.  
"Ok, it's on the same scale as Florida" she laughed, watching as a scare actor came up behind Susan and Barbara and screamed, making them scream as well. The guys and Layla burst into laughter while the girls just glared at them.  
"Oh this is going to be so much fun" Layla smiled.  
"Come on, we haven't even gotten to the best part yet" Johnny laughed, slinging his arm around her shoulder and leading her towards the gates. Layla found herself trying to keep the thoughts of him training at bay, but with him so close she found it a bit hard to, she was just thankful he had more clothes on tonight. Johnny led her to the front and bought their tickets before they proceeded inside. Upon entering it was like they stepped onto a horror movie set; black lights, strobe lights, smoke, monsters, ghosts, ghouls, and goblins filled the streets, along with the horrified screams of other patrons  
"God I love October" Layla smiled while she looked around. Johnny looked over at her and watched her eyes light up while she took everything in and could feel himself smile before he even realized it. He hated to admit it, but when he saw her at the dojo the other day he found himself feeling rather...Elated. When he had suggested the idea of her stopping by some time he hadn't figured she would actually be interested, after all, she had no reason to be interested in his interests since they weren't actually dating. So seeing her there, knowing she came by to see him...He had to remind himself that they weren't actually a couple. He did notice the way she looked at him as he trained though, the way her eyes watched his every movement, the way her eyes darted down when his Gi opened a bit, the way her face slowly became flushed as he worked up a sweat...Looks he had never received from Ali.  
"So which way first?" Barbara asked, pulling Johnny from his thoughts, Layla looked at him before he could even look away and pretend he hadn't just been staring at her.  
"Up to y'all", she stated, smiling at him. He looked around and noticed one of the scare houses not too far away.  
"Let's hit that one first" he nodded towards the building, everyone agreed and they all headed off. The giant sign above the entrance read "Hell's vault", a name that made Layla expect a lot of red, fire, and brimstone, so when they walked in to see the interior of a house she was a bit confused. Shrugging it off though she noted how awesome the makeup was on the woman that was giving them a little backstory. These people did really well on prosthetics so far. They were letting small groups go in at a time, so luckily everyone was able to be included in their group. Johnny reached down and grabbed Layla's hand as he began leading the group through the house. Layla felt that same jolt run through her that ran through her when their hands met the first day in Science class. This time she didn't pull her hand away, instead, though she wouldn't admit it to herself or anyone, she enjoyed the warmth. The first room was a long tunnel, with glass panels on the left side which held different skulls, moss, paintings, etc, but the last one contained a resounding bang as a woman dressed to the nines as a witch banged against the glass.  
"Cousin Mary what are you doing here girl?" Layla joked, waving at the woman.  
"Oh my God," Johnny laughed, leading her through the plastic flaps at the end of the hall.  
"What? I haven't seen her since last year's family reunion, glad she finally found some work" Layla shrugged, but the smile she wore made Johnny realize that Layla enjoyed making people laugh. The next small hallway led them to a brightly lit room filled with boxes that were covered in roots and vines.  
"Blinded by blacklight" she stated while looking around, trying to see who was going to pop out of where.  
"They are making you blind for the next part, watch," Johnny told her as they walked, suddenly as they passed, a guy jumped out from behind a box, causing Layla to jolt sideways and grip Johnny's arm while she looked back at the man, another man popped out but he didn't startle her. Johnny found himself laughing at the fact that the girl who acted like she wouldn't be afraid was now holding his arm, though he certainly didn't mind. She whipped her head around to glare at him when she registered his laughter, and he had to bite his lips to try and stop himself, but the playful smile and shove she gave him said she wasn't really upset.  
"I'm not scared" she defended, though he hadn't said anything.  
"He just startled me".  
"Whatever you say" he smiled, pulling her along to the next area, beyond the next set of flaps was a long hallway with hands reaching out.  
"Oh no," They could hear Barbara slightly whine behind them. Johnny led Layla slowly down the hall, both of them expecting one of the hands to move or pop out of one of the many holes, so when nothing happened they slightly relaxed...Only to have someone jump out and scream at the very end, causing both of them to jump, Johnny grabbing Layla's hand tighter while she grabbed his arm tighter. They could hear the girls let out screams behind them, and even the boys letting out a few cuss words as the jumpscare got them all, before everyone started laughing. They proceeded down another hall with strips of fabric hanging, and luckily the scare at the end didn't get them this time. Rounding the corner they were met with bloody tile walls and what Layla would describe as a "butcher's room", what with the table and dead body on it. Layla and Johnny walked closer to the glass just as the lights flashed and a scream resounded, both from the speakers and from the girls behind them, but Johnny and Layla were looking around at all the props and special effects.  
"I gotta admit, they did a really good job, whoever painted that really knew how to get every detail" Layla noted.  
"Whoever sculpted that to begin with knew how to get every detail" Johnny chuckled before leading her further along. The next two scares only made Johnny and Layla laugh as they walked closer, but beyond the next flaps, they found themselves in what looked like an old living room, complete with an organ. They noticed two figures standing off to the right and a figure sitting in the rocking chair with cloth over its head. Layla figured that one was fake since they were trying to cover up the face, so she focused on trying to figure out which of the other two would try to scare them...Until the figure in the chair bolted forward with a loud scream, causing Layla to let out her own scream and cling to Johnny, burying her face in his back. She hadn't heard him let out an "oh shit!" When the woman jumped, the combined screams of the woman and herself drowning him out, but she did feel him leading her forward even as she kept her face against his jacket. Once they made it into the small hallway she looked up, being met with blue eyes and a smile.  
"Just started you again?" He joked.  
"Ok...Jumpscares get me, only horror thing that does" she confessed, loosening her hold on him while she looked behind them when she heard Susan and Barbara scream in the previous room. She didn't catch the almost disappointed look when she loosened her hold on his arm and stopped clinging to him as much. But his expression quickly changed when Tommy, Dutch, and the girls came through the flaps, not wanting his friends to think he was getting too deep into this fake relationship...Even if he may be doing just that. They all proceeded into the next room which was full of people-or mannequins, at this point Layla wasn't sure, she unconsciously found herself slightly hiding behind Johnny as they walked, luckily though, there were no jump scares and they made their way into the next room which was lit in an eerie orange glow. It was a simple hallway with pictures along the walls, and Layla prepared herself for one of them to fall and someone to jump out, but again, nothing.  
"They are trying to get us to lower our guard" She heard Johnny whisper to her, she nodded, knowing he was trying to keep quiet so that the others would still get scared when something inevitably happened. The next room was filled with the sounds of screams, and electricity, along with a strobe light in full effect. There was some sort of creature behind a fence and once she realized that it was just a prop and not makeup Layla felt safe to appreciate it.  
"Now imagine that as a costume" she nodded to the thing, its lack of eyes but huge grin filled with sharp teeth truly haunting.  
"How would you even wear that?" Johnny asked.  
"Either you'd have to edit the design a bit to include slits to see out of, or maybe a few layers of latex over some scrim fabric so that it would have the same texture but you'd still be able to see out of it" Layla explained, turning away from the prop to look at Johnny who was simply staring at her.  
"...I like special effects stuff" she stated, watching while he slowly smiled at her before nodding.  
"I can see that". They carried on into the next room that was filled with even more screams and a large area that made it look like people were clawing to get out from behind some fabric, at the end, they were plunged into darkness before entering the next room filled with fake skeletons and crates. A woman jumped out from behind a crate and the two found themselves slightly jumping.  
"We let out our guard down" Layla laughed as they proceeded, the next room was a bunch of barrels, some had animatronics popping up or moving them around, but a man popped out and yelled once they had passed successfully causing Tommy and Barbara to jump. They all walked through a winding hallway before coming to a room where the walls were covered with skulls and Layla could not help herself.  
"Sir" she started, looking at a man in a cloak that was just walking around.  
"Who is your interior designer? Because I love what they have done with the place" the man simply looked at her, but she earned a laugh from Johnny, Tommy and Barbara as she lightened the mood a bit. They kept walking and Layla kept looking around.  
"Oh my God, even the chandelier" she gasped, Johnny looked up at the light fixture made of skulls and shook his head.  
"I could see your house looking like this"  
"Oh my house is going to look like both the Addams Family and the Munsters live there for sure" she smiled as they made their way to the exit, but one last scare actor came out screaming and caused Layla to jolt to the side, pulling Johnny with her, they both laughed before leaving the first house.  
"Well that was awesome" Tommy spoke up once they got outside.  
"Speak for yourself" Susan stated.  
"I think I had three heart attacks," Barbara laughed.  
"Don't feel bad, they even got Ms.Horror herself up there" Dutch noted.  
"I will admit a few of them did get me" Layla laughed before adding.  
"But it's still fun, gets your adrenaline pumping".  
"We do Karate for that, she gets the crap scared out of her for it," Johnny told the guys with a laugh.  
"To each, their own" Layla shrugged.  
"Where to now?" Susan asked.  
"Let's head over to the giant run-down police station" Dutch suggested at the same time Johnny suggested heading to one called "Disturbed decades" and Tommy suggested heading to one with a sign that read Neon Nightmares" everyone kinda looked at each other for a moment before Barbara spoke up.  
"Why don't we split up? We'll meet back here around ten?" She suggested, everyone nodded and okayed the idea and set off. Johnny and Layla made their way to the line of people waiting to get in and laughed when a couple of scare actors got a group in the front.  
"So on a scale of one to ten, how is this compared to Florida so far?" He asked while they moved closer to the front  
"Hmm," Layla thought for a moment.  
"I'm gonna go with a ten" she stated.  
"That much better?" He asked, actually shocked.  
"Well no, the houses and things are on the same scale" she clarified, finding herself glad that it had already grown dark outside as she spoke the next part, because the thought even surprised her.  
"The company is better though" she watched as the words sank in, his shocked expression going from a teasing to genuine shock before he let out a light chuckle and looked down.  
"Yeah, the company is a lot better this year" he spoke, meeting her gaze while they both smiled. The woman in the front signalled for them to go ahead and since they were the last ones, they found themselves far behind the other groups. The first room was more like a small hallway with an old writing desk on one wall and an old piano on the other, papers were thrown about and a telephone was constantly ringing.  
"Someone needs to answer that phone," Johnny laughed.  
"Someone needs to clean up after themselves" Layla laughed as they walked through the flaps into the next room, immediately being met with a scream as a girl in tattered clothes jumped off an old couch at them. A combination of "oh fuck!" And "of shit!" Escaped the two as they both jumped before laughing, Johnny led Layla around the old couches towards the next hall, the girl following close behind making growling noises. The next room was filled with warped record music and depicted an old 50s style kitchen, complete with what appeared to be a zombie 50s housewife who shook a dish towel at the two to move them along. They walked towards the table and a guy slightly jumped out of the cupboard, making them both jump slightly. They continued around the table, being ushered by the woman when they both noticed the "roaches" crawling over the tabletop.  
"Ma'am I think you need to see someone about that" Johnny laughed, making the woman simply shake her towel more at him  
"I don't think she cared for your suggestion" Layla laughed.  
"Guess not" Johnny replied, pulling Layla along as they had to crouch down to walk through a small tunnel.  
"Not claustrophobic are you?" Johnny asked.  
"Thank fuck I'm not" Layla chuckled.  
"Damn! I should have had you go first" he stated, making her look over at him for a moment before it dawned on her.  
"Lawrence I swear to God! You looked at my ass enough when I wore those pants!" She stated, swatting his arm with her free hand when they got out of the tunnel.  
"Like you wouldn't sneak a peak in situations?" He teased and watched her eyes widen a bit when she realized he had noticed the way she watched him at the dojo.  
"I don't know what you're talking about" she spoke quickly before pulling him along, he could only laugh at her defensive statement. The next small room had a dude dressed up like a zombie in it that didn't so much as scare as he acted like he coughed some sort of green dust at the two. After that they entered a blacklight lit room that looked like an old kid's bedroom, complete with bunk beds and toys everywhere. The two were so focused on trying not to trip over toys that the guy coming out of the wall got both of them, causing Layla to pull Johnny back towards her and away from the guy before Johnny could even register it. They laughed as they headed to the next room, but not before Johnny could get a joke in about Layla trying to "save him" from the guy.  
"Oh shut it Lawrence! If it had been real you'd be thanking me" she laughed. The next small room was a makeshift laundry room before it led into a winding hallway, Layla was just about to ask how long it was gonna go on for before they found themselves entering a brightly lit room. Layla found out where the light was coming from as they turned and saw the silhouette of a woman showering being projected onto a white shower curtain. She noticed Johnny smile at the scene and Layla couldn't help but roll her eyes.  
"Come on Casanova" she stated, reaching up and covering Johnny's eyes as she pulled him along.  
"Hey!" He jokingly complained before he reached up with his free hand and pulled her hand away, their eyes met as he smirked.  
"Jealous?" He asked, and watched as she rolled her eyes.  
"As if, you've watched horror movies, sex leads to death, I'm trying to save your ass again" she replied, giving him a smirk of her own.  
"Uh-huh, sure, how long are you gonna stick to that?" He chuckled but instead of replying she let out a "ha!" Of victory when they entered the next room and another projector showed the shower curtain now covered in blood.  
"Told ya" she stated, sticking her tongue out at him while she walked backwards.  
"Watch it Barnett" he warned playfully, pulling her to a stop before she could back into a wall.  
"Or what Lawrence?" She challenged, smirking at him as they both stared each other down, their gaze never breaking even as the lights around them flickered. The atmosphere slowly shifting from playful into something...different. Her eyes darted to his lips, her own slightly parting before her eyes drifted lower, she could see the way he filled out the black shirt under his jacket and her mind drifted back to him training, the quick flashes of muscled skin she was able to see. She swallowed as her eyes met his again, unaware that while her eyes were roaming, so were his. First to her lips, then slowly down her body, he could still picture her body in her tight shirt and leather pants from last time, but even now with the loose dress, he found his body reacting to her. He looked down at their joined hands, the warmth seeping into him and he wondered if she felt the same jolt he always did when their hands met. When his eyes looked up again he found her looking up as well and at that moment he could have sworn he was running a fever with how hot his body felt. He wasn't sure if it was the lights that made it look like she was leaning forward, or if she really was, but he found himself doing the same. Layla had been wondering the same thing about him, unsure if the flashing lights caused it to look like he was leaning forward or if he really was, but she decided to woman up and take a chance. She could feel his breath hit her face, as they grew closer, and she swore he could probably hear her heart, just as he swore she could probably hear his. They were so close now, they could almost feel the brush of the other's lips…  
When a loud scream resounded in the room, causing the two to jump apart. The scare actor quickly hid again and the two could only stare at the spot, their hearts pounding for a completely different reason now. Their eyes slowly found the other, the mood now shifting back to what it had been throughout the night, and the two found themselves laughing.  
"Fucking actors" Johnny laughed, pulling her along to the next room, she could only laugh as she followed him. The next room was a run down gaming room, complete with a space invaders game, and after that was an old workshop where a guy with a drill jumped out and made them jump.  
"Come on, let's hit another one" Johnny told her, but noticed her rub her arm as soon as they got outside.  
"How about that Neon Nightmares?" Layla asked before she noticed Johnny taking his jacket off, fully revealing the black button-down, which Layla noted, he filled out far better than he should have for her sanity.  
"Here, it's getting kinda cold out, and you don't have sleeves," he told her, handing her the red leather, she looked down at it and felt herself smile.  
"Thanks" she replied, slipping it on, the warmth of him still lingering in the fabric and warming her instantly. Johnny hated to admit just how good she looked with his jacket around her, almost as if she...He stopped himself, for his own sanity, before his mind ran off with those thoughts. They went to "Neon Nightmares" after that, followed by "The Outbreak" and lastly one simply titled "Haunted home". The group was already waiting for them when they made it to the entrance, both of them laughing at the people who were still being scared by the random actors. By this point Johnny had his arm slung over her shoulder while hers was wrapped around his waist, something Tommy quickly took notice of.  
"Well don't you two look cozy" he teased, sending the both of them looks that said, "you sure this is fake?".  
"Screw off Tommy" Johnny smirked, shoving him slightly.  
"Come on we better head home, it is a school night after all" Barbara noted.  
"Yeah she's right" Layla nodded as they all headed for the car. The drive back was a little more relaxed, everyone getting a bit tired as the hours grew later. But once again everyone said their goodbyes when Layla got out of the car, Johnny walking her up to her apartment.  
"Thanks, for taking me there, I had a lot of fun tonight" Layla smiled once they got to her door.  
"Yeah, so did I" he smiled, the conversation slowly dying as they both wondered if they should bring up what almost happened.  
"Oh!" Layla spoke, remembering that she was still wearing his jacket, she went to go take it off but he stopped her.  
"You can give it back to me tomorrow," he told her, when their eyes met, she simply nodded, a small smile forming on her lips.  
"Ok...Well...Goodnight" she spoke, he just nodded.  
"Night" he turned around and started making his way back down the stairs, Layla fighting with herself on if her thoughts were a good idea or not, but she suddenly decided she didn't care, when he had only stepped off two stairs she called out for him.  
"Wait!" He turned to look at her but felt her lips press against his cheek, the touch setting his nerves on edge and warmth flooded his body. He watched as she quickly scurried into her apartment, seemingly afraid he would be mad at her for what she just did, but he couldn't find an ounce of anger in his body at the moment as he stared at her door, a smile slowly making its way to his lips. He could only let out a light chuckle as he descended the stairs, shoving his hands in his pocket and making his way to the gate, the smile never leaving his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting blossom between our little clueless lovebirds lol. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think, I love hearing y'alls feedback!


	6. Promises in the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is everyone! The first smut chapter!! I know this is what some of y'all have been waiting for so I hope you enjoy it lol. Smut chapters from here on will be a lot less tame lol.

The rest of the week went better than Layla could have hoped, she was slightly afraid Johnny would bring up what happened Monday night, but he seemed fine with not mentioning it unless she did, and so far, she hadn't. It wasn't that she regretted what she did- it was just...She was confused. If there was one thing Johnny did best it was confuse her about how she should feel, one minute he would say something that made her want to punch him, and the next he was making her see a whole other side of him. Take Tuesday for example, the day had been going completely fine, until Layla went to meet up with Ali who invited her to watch her cheer training, the two girls had gotten closer since it seemed Johnny had gotten off Ali's back a lot as long as he pretended to be with Layla. But today seemed to be one of the days Johnny and the guys just couldn't help being an ass to Danny. She had rounded the corner just in time to see Johnny punch Danny in the gut, his friends laughing behind him while Johnny looked pissed.  
"Get up!" He yelled at Danny while he gasped for air.  
"What the hell?!" Layla shouted, storming over to the group, Bobby tried to stop her but she just yanked her arm from his hold.  
"Stay out of this Layla" Johnny warned.  
"Fuck off Lawrence, God I'm so sick of this shit. I don't know what stick you have up your ass somedays, but you need to find a way to permitatly remove it, cause it's getting on my fucking nerves" She ranted, helping Danny up and stopping him when he tried to go after Johnny again.  
"That goes for you too Danny!"   
"He started it!" Danny tried to protest.  
"Like hell I did! You started this shit first LaRusso!" Johnny called back.  
"I'm going to beat the shit out of you both if you don't shut up" Layla warned.  
"As if you could" Johnny stated before thinking. The glare he received was deadly.  
"Watch it Lawrence, or all deals are off" she warned and watched as Johnny huffed and looked away from her, knowing his silence was best.  
"You" Layla started, turning back to Danny.  
"Go get cleaned up, I'm sure Ali is wondering where the hell we both are"   
"Whatever" he huffed and turned to go clean himself up before they went to meet up with Ali. Layla spared a glance back at Johnny, who still looked pissed, but when their eyes met she could see slight hurt in them. Sighing she turned and followed Danny, she wasn't in an actual relationship with Johnny anyways, and he needed to learn to control his temper. Yet when Wednesday rolled around, and he had come over to her house for his tutoring he apologized, not for punching Danny, still sticking with the story that Danny deserved it, but apologizing for letting it get to him so much, even though Layla could see that he was still slightly ticked off.  
"Sometimes you just gotta be the bigger man and walk away," she told him, he just sighed and nodded, never looking up from the English homework.  
"Danny has a stick up his ass too, ever since we started hanging out" she added  
"He still telling you to stop?" He scoffed  
"Every day, even Ali has tried to get him to ease up"  
"She has?" He asked, finally looking up.  
"Yeah, she's on our side with this whole thing"  
"Because she knows Nathan and Jessica"  
"Most likely" she stated,  
"What was the fight even about?" She asked after a moment, but Johnny simply shook his head.  
"It's nothing" after that he fell silent again, and Layla watched as he read the last question before writing down his answer. He looked over the homework before handing it off to Layla to check, she looked it over and smiled.  
"And you said you were bad at English" she smiled, earning one from him as he took the paper back with a shrug.  
"Thanks, you know, for helping me," he told her, but she simply brushed him off.  
"It's no problem"  
"Ok, now it's your turn" he stated, getting up and moving the coffee table.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm gonna teach you karate remember?" He told her, honestly she had kinda thought he was joking when he said he would, but the look right now said he was very serious.  
"Oh, ok...What do I do first?" She asked.  
"Get into a fighting stance," he told her and she did as he instructed, watching as he circled her before fixing her stance here and there.  
"Ok, now wha-"  
"Ay!" He shouted  
"Students speak when spoken to," he told her, before meeting a gaze that said if he yelled at her like that again she was going to punch him.  
"I told you I was going to train you just like I get trained," he smirked.  
"I am so glad I can't join then. Me and your Sensei would end up going a few rounds" she stated, earning another smirk from him as if he just remembered something.  
"What?" She asked  
"You have to call me Sensei"  
"Like hell I do"  
"No I'm teaching you, I'm your Sensei, that's how this works"  
"I'm not calling you that Lawrence"  
"Yes you are"  
"No, I'm not"  
"Yes you are"  
"No. I'm. Not"  
"Yes. You. Are" he stated, leaning in with a smirk, Layla threw a punch but Johnny easily caught it, kicking her leg out from under her and causing her to fall, he slowly crouched down to lean over her. He hated to admit how much he enjoyed this, having her under him, looking up at him, even if right now she looked like she wanted to kill him. He watched as she huffed and turned away from him before muttering something.  
"What was that? Didn't quite catch it" he smirked.  
"I said you're an asshole, Sensai!" She replied, gritting out the last part. He couldn't help but laugh as he stood up, holding out his hand for her to take while he helped her up and they started their first lesson. Thursday and Friday were pretty much the same, Johnny fighting with Danny on Thursday and still not telling Layla why they were fighting while she tutored him on Friday, followed by her karate lessons, which she hated to admit that she actually really enjoyed. Having Johnny that close while he talked and explained everything with so much passion, he was completely in his element, she could really see him running a dojo one day. He had invited her to the beach on Saturday, said that there was gonna be a big party there. She knew that meant more kids from school, more Hills kids, but she had also really been missing the ocean so she agreed. He volunteered to come pick her up but she declined, saying she missed driving her baby as much as she did back home, something he could understand. So come Saturday morning she packed her sunscreen, walkman, and wallet before putting on a black tank top tucked into some black denim shorts to cover up her black and white bikini. Donning her sunglasses she headed towards the beach Johnny said everyone would be at. Meanwhile, Johnny and a lot of people had already arrived, and while scanning the beach for Layla he, unfortunately, noticed that Nathan and Jessica were there as well.  
"Hey, do you think she will even show?" Bobby asked.  
"Probably not, she probably burns in the sun like a vampire" Dutch joked.  
"I think she'll show," Jimmy stated.  
"I don't know, we've only seen her at night outside of school," Tommy laughed.  
"She'll show, she just doesn't do mornings," Johnny told them.   
"You know a lot of personal stuff about her for you two to just be "dating""Jimmy noted, Johnny simply shrugged.  
"No Jimmy is right man, and I saw the way you two were acting at both Golf n stuff and the Haunted houses. You're not actually falling for her, are you?" Dutch asked.   
"Well we saw what he did to LaRusso when he voiced his opinion on the matter" Tommy added.  
"Guys you act like Layla is such a horrible person" Bobby spoke up, but Johnny had enough of it all.  
"We are just being convincing, that's it, so drop it" he stated, though really he was wondering himself if what his friends suspected was true...Was he starting to slip?  
"Well, I guess she doesn't burn in the sun" Bobby laughed, making Johnny look over at him before he followed his gaze, his mouth almost dropping at what he saw. Layla had never shown that much skin before, and now...Johnny didn't even register himself swallowing as his eyes traced up from her shoes, along her toned legs where he noticed that one had a tattoo wrapping around it before it disappeared into her black shorts, her black tank top showing off her arms and the neckline revealing more of her chest than he had seen before. He saw movement beside him but didn't register it as Bobby waving her over, he only saw her begin walking in his direction, the wind blowing her hair away from her face, and for a moment to him, she looked like she was walking in slow motion. He could feel his entire body heating up and it wasn't because of the sun, that much he knew, but he couldn't find the will to look away.  
"Hey Bobby," Layla greeted first, giving into his hug with a smile.  
"We were wondering if you were going to show" he laughed, instantly followed by Dutch.  
"We figured you just burn in the sun," he joked.  
"Oh no you're mistaking me for a Vampire, Goths don't burn" she smirked, lowering her sunglasses a bit.  
"We simmer" she laughed. Righting her glasses, Tommy and Jimmy let out a snort, while Dutch just shook his head. Johnny still hadn't said anything at this point so he wasn't surprised when her eyes turned to him.  
"You ok over there big guy?" She asked, head tilting a bit with her playful smirk, she fucking knew what she was doing, fine she wanted to play that way?  
"I'm fine babe, just glad to see you finally decided to show" he smirked, watched as she snorted at his words, knowing he was trying to throw her off.   
"Suure"  
"Hey nice tattoo Layla" Jimmy stated, looking down at her leg and drawing everyone's attention to it, from here Johnny could now make it out and realized it was...A snake. A very detailed green snake wrapping around her leg with skulls and flowers dotted around it.  
"Oh, thanks man! Got it back in Florida, a friend of mine did it" she explained, pulling up her shorts a bit to show off the tail before toeing off her shoe and sock to reveal the head..or rather...heads.  
"Two heads?" Dutch asked.  
"Because my zodiac is Gemini, the twins, we thought it would be a cool nod to it," she told him.  
"What kind of snake is that?" Tommy asked.  
"Pit Viper"  
"Why did you pick that?" Bobby asked  
"Well," she laughed.  
"I may have done some stupid shit in my younger years"  
"Like?" Johnny asked, this was the most she had talked about her past.  
"Caught a Pit Viper with my bare hands?" She replied with a shy smile.  
"You did what?" Tommy laughed  
"I don't believe that shit" Dutch shook his head.  
"It was kind of a right of passage with the group I used to hang out with" she shrugged.  
"Everyone had to catch a Viper?" Jimmy asked.  
"No...There was also a Coral snake, a Black Mamba, a Rattlesnake, a Cobra, and some others...One of the group's fathers raised poisonous snakes" she explained.  
"You're fuckin crazy" Bobby shook his head.  
"Yeah...Like I said...Did stupid shit when I was younger" she shrugged, looking around at all of the people, but Johnny couldn't take his eyes off of her. What the hell kind of life did she live back in Florida? Who did she hang out with? And...Was he even on that level? Layla spotted Ali and Danny a little way down the beach and when Ali spotted her she waved.  
"Hey I'll be right back, gonna go say hi" she spoke up, starting to walk away.  
"To who?" Johnny asked  
"Your ex" she called back, it didn't take her long to reach Ali, and Danny had already been swept away to play soccer with some other guys.  
"Glad you could make it," Ali smiled, hugging Layla.  
"Yeah, been too long since I smelled saltwater"   
"So, how are you and Danny? You two official yet?" Layla smirked, watched as Ali turned red.  
"No nothing like that"  
"Hmm I feel like it will happen soon"  
"Really?" Ali asked, trying, and failing to hide the hope on her face.  
"Why not you two totally dig each other" Layla shrugged as they both looked over at Danny but noticed that Johnny's group had now joined the soccer game.  
"Let's hope it doesn't turn bloody" Ali sighed.  
"Do you know what they have been fighting about recently? Johnny won't tell me" Layla asked.  
"No Danny won't tell me either"   
"Weird and annoying" Layla sighed, still watching the group, Johnny glanced their way and when he realized they were watching he winked.  
"So things are going well between you two with this whole fake dating thing?" Ali asked, causing Layla to shrug and look at her.  
"I mean yeah I guess, we're getting along"  
"What level of getting along? Like we play nice at school but then I don't want to see you ever? Or we don't want to kill each other all the time?"  
"What would be, we hang out after school?" Layla asked, causing Ali's eyes to widen.  
"You hang out after school? I knew about the golf n stuff date cause Nathan asked you out but...Layla"  
"Ok don't tell Danny this but...Johnny was doing bad in English so I volunteered to tutor him" she shrugged.  
"Oh, ok that makes a bit more sense"  
"Yeah and he's paying me back by teaching me karate" she shrugged, causing Ali to do a double-take.  
"He's teaching you karate?!"  
"...Yeah?"  
"Layla, Johnny has never volunteered to teach anyone karate before"  
"Really? He's kind of a natural teacher...Sensei...Whatever" she stated.  
"You two have gotten closer than I expected"  
"You aren't jealous are you dear?" A voice spoke up, Ali and Layla both turned to see Nathan, great.  
"Not jealous, happy for them" Ali stated.  
"So Layla, how did you enjoy one of California's little Halloween haunts? Word is that you and Johnny had a little date night there" he spoke and Layla saw Ali look at her again.  
"It was a lot of fun, we went as a group so it was fun watching everyone else get scared" Layla smiled.   
"Hmm from what I heard you and Johnny got very close at one point" he smirked while Layla snapped her head towards him, how the hell did he know that?  
"One of the scare actors is a friend of mine" he laughed and suddenly Layla's mind flashed to the person who screamed just before she and Johnny could…  
"Oh, for a moment I wondered if you were psychic" she tried to play it off, starting to get annoyed and creeped out, did this guy have eyes everywhere?  
"Not psychic" he laughed.  
"So then I take it it is true?" He asked  
"We had a good time" she shrugged, looking back over to the soccer game and found herself tuning Nathan out. Johnny had since taken his shirt off, now simply in his swim trunks as he and Danny fought for the ball. Layla had seen a hint of muscle when he was training, had felt it when they had their lessons, but was not prepared to see it all on display. Sweat rolling down his chest as he took off with the ball, easily passing it to Bobby. She could feel her body slowly begin to heat up as she watched him, the way his back muscles moved when he pushed against someone, or the way his legs looked when he ran, she had never watched him play soccer at school and boy did she hate herself for that now. He stopped running when Tommy made a goal, instead he laced his fingers and brought his hands up behind his head, leaning his head on his hands as he panted. Layla watched the moment, the way the muscles in his arms flexed, the way his chest rose and fell quickly with every breath...Fuck...She was so screwed if she didn't look away soon, she could already feel her face getting red as her body began to react to the show he was unknowingly putting on.   
"Well I see someone has become distracted, I'll take my leave" Nathan snorted, catching Layla's attention before he left, she watched him go before her eyes met Ali's.  
"What?"  
"Nothing" she defended, though the playful smile she wore said she wanted to say more.  
"What Ali?" She asked again.  
"Nothing!...Just...You're drooling"  
"Oh my God I am not" Layla shook her head, but couldn't help the nervous laugh, had she been that obvious?  
"I'm gonna go for a swim" she stated, standing up to remove her shorts and tank top.  
"Sure sure, go cool down" Ali smirked, earning a glare from Layla. She made her way over to the water, not sparing a glance towards Johnny, for her own sanity...But that didn't mean that he hadn't spared her a glance, or more or less stared. He had seen her as soon as she started walking towards the water, the black and white striped bathing suit catching his eye, and catching his breath in his throat. Whereas most of the girls on the beach wore a one-piece, the bathing suit Layla wore was a two-piece, the swimwear showing off her midriff. The halter-style top pulled against her front, causing her breasts to be more pronounced, and Johnny wasn't sure what showed off her ass more, the leather pants or the bathing suit. Either way, he found himself tuning the guys out, watching as she walked, every bounce, the way the sun shown on her skin, and when she hit the water, how her skin looked with the droplets running down it...Fuck...He needed to look away.  
"You may need to cool off man" Tommy jokes, catching Johnny's attention, he looked over at the guys confused, before Bobby nodded downwards. Johnny looked down and immediately wanted a hole to open up in the ground. All he could hope was Layla hadn't noticed the fact that his body wanted to act like a fuckin teenager at the moment.  
"Fuckin shit" he cussed, trying to turn and slightly cover himself so it wasn't so obvious.  
"Why don't you head out for a swim?" Jimmy joked, nodded off towards where Layla was standing, now waist-deep. Johnny thought it over, the cold water would probably help, as long as she didn't notice him before he could get submerged...Fuck it.  
"Good idea" he nodded, heading out towards the water, luckily she didn't seem to notice him so he was able to get all the way out to her undetected, and luckily the cold water helped, now if he could just keep his thoughts under control so that it didn't happen again.  
"Hey" he spoke next to her ear while he stood behind her, testing the waters as he rested his hands on her hips, feeling the same jolt run through him that seemed to always happen when he touched her.  
"Hey yourself" she replied, trying to slow her heartbeat, but the warmth coming from his body was not helping her, especially not with his hands on her hips.  
"I like the bathing suit," he told her, looking down over her shoulder, noticing the better view.  
"Thanks" she laughed.  
"Though you're enjoying it a bit too much Lawrence" she laughed, pushing his chin up with a finger so he wasn't staring at her breasts.  
"Just a guy" he shrugged, before walking around her.  
"Come on, let's head deeper" he spoke, pulling her along...Or at least trying to.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, noticing she refused to move.  
"Nothing" she stated, but he could tell she was lying.  
"Layla"   
"I...can't swim" she told him, causing him to start laughing.  
"Wait, you grew up in Florida and yet you can't swim?" He laughed.  
"News flash, not everyone that lives in Florida lives on the beach. I lived three hours from any beach so I didn't go that often so I had no reason to learn to swim" she huffed, snatching her hand away from him and crossing her arms.   
"Sorry, sorry" he laughed, coming closer to her and resting his hands under her elbows.  
"You're right, not everyone lives on a beach just…You grabbed a Viper but you don't know how to swim?" He chuckled.  
"I don't know," she shrugged.  
"Priorities"  
"Priorities?"  
"Yeah" she sighed, and he could see her closing him out again, her walls going back up.  
"Ok, how about this, we'll only go out a little deeper, and if you start feeling like it's too much you can hold onto me"  
"Oh you'd love that"  
"Come on, all you have to do is kick your legs, I'll be right here" Layla stared at him for a moment, wondering if it was a good idea or not...water terrified her now… But she sighed and gave in. He led her into deeper water, watching as the waves slowly began to lick higher and higher, soon on her stomach, then to the bottom of her bikini top, then halfway up her breasts, this seemed to be her stopping point since she refused to go any further.  
"So, I saw Nathan talking to you and Ali" he started, coming to stand in front of her, he noticed her eyes widened as a big wave began to form, heading towards them. He reached down and grabbed her waist, lifting her up as it crashed into them. She grasped his shoulders when he lifted her, so when he lowered her again they now stood chest to chest.  
"Uh, yeah, he was asking if I enjoyed the Haunt" she replied, jumping up with Johnny's help as another wave crashed into them.  
"How did he know about us going to the Haunt?" He asked.  
"Remember that one scare actor...In the room"  
"There were a lot of rooms Layla" he laughed  
"You know which one I'm talking about! The one we both wanted to punch"  
"Oh we both wanted to punch them?" He smirked, lifting her up again in time for another wave.  
"Shut up, anyways, that was a friend of Nathan's" she explained.  
"Fucking figures" Johnny stated with an eye roll, before he noticed Nathan and Jessica watching them from the beach.  
"Speak of the devil" he muttered.  
"What?" Layla asked, looking towards the beach, and being completely unprepared for the wave that crashed into them, causing Layla to get pulled under for a moment. Johnny was quick to grab her before she slipped too far away, and as soon as she felt his arm wrap around her waist she completely clung to him, head bursting from the water while her legs wrapped around his waist, hands holding onto his shoulders. She gasped for air, eyes still closed as the salt burned them.  
"Hey I got you, you ok?" He asked gently, he wiped her eyes, even though his own hands were wet it seemed to help and he watched as she slowly opened them.  
"You ok?" He asked again, hands coming to rest under her legs so he could properly hold her up.  
"Y-Yeah...I think I'm good" she panted, still trying to catch her breath but her heart was racing as small flashes of memories started playing in her head.   
"Come on, we'll go back to shallower water," he told her, and she went to detach herself but he simply held on.  
"I kinda like you like this" he teased, earning a light slap on his shoulder, but the small smile said she wasn't mad.  
"You're not heavy, just stay still," he told her as he started to walk. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head against his shoulder while he walked.  
"You have a fear of drowning or something, don't you?"  
"I just get freaked out if water goes over my head," she told him, though he felt like there was more to the story, but he didn't push. They moved to shallower water and Johnny eventually let her down, noticing though how she didn't remove her hands from his shoulders. They spent a little more time like that, just talking and enjoying each other's company before Layla heard the hollars of the gang, and luckily made it out of the way in time for Dutch to tackle Johnny, taking him underwater. She couldn't help but laugh at the two, but she made sure she backed far enough away to not be in the crossfire as Johnny now dunked Dutch.  
"Are they always like this?" Layla asked Bobby who she now stood beside.  
"Pretty much" he laughed.  
"Well I think I'm gonna head to shore before I get pulled under with them," she told him.  
"I saw that, are you ok?" He asked, concerned for her.  
"Yeah, was a bit shaken up at first not gonna lie...Just don't do deep water" she smiled  
"But I'm fine now" she reassured him.  
"Good, I'm glad" he smiled.  
"I'll see you back on shore ok Bobby" she smiled.  
"See ya" he replied watching as she made her way back to the sand before he felt something grab his leg and he went under.  
"Eyes on your opponent Brown" he heard Johnny state when he resurfaced. Layla joined back up with Ali where she, Barbara, and Susan were all listening to the radio, along with some other girls.

Everyone was having a good time, even as food was cooked and drinks were handed out. Johnny and the boys having a beer while Layla simply had a coke, though she did notice the look Ali gave Johnny when she saw him drinking, she wondered what that was all about. Once night fell and the air started to chill campfires were made and everyone gathered around them, unwilling to simply pack up and go home. Layla found herself at the same campfire as Nathan and Jessica, so before she could even sit she felt herself being pulled down against a body. She looked behind her at Johnny, who smiled and pulled her closer. She righted herself, sitting between his bent legs and on the towel someone had put down. She sipped her coke while Johnny joked with Jimmy, the hand that wasn't holding his beer rested on her still bare leg, she could feel the warmth radiate off of him and compared to the chilly October air, it was pleasant, so pleasant that she found herself unknowingly leaning back until he felt his bare chest against her skin, the contact sending a jolt through her, and making her breath hitch for a moment.  
"You ok?" He whispered to her, breath fanning across the back of her neck, if she was ok before, she wasn't now.  
"Yeah" she nodded, trying to steady her voice and hoping he didn't notice the slight shake in it, if he did, he didn't show it because he just went back to talking to Jimmy, his thumb rubbing circles against her tattoo. Which did little to help slow her heart rate or the heat that certainly wasn't from the campfire that was slowly engulfing her. She could feel her body reacting to his touch, to the rumble of his chest against her back as he spoke, to the soft fan of hot breath across her back whenever he would tilt his head down a bit while he talked. Her mind flashing between him training, to when she first saw him playing soccer today, to him in the water, the droplets slowly gliding down his chest, disappearing into his swim trunks. To the way he felt when she had her legs wrapped around his waist, his hands holding her thighs, she could feel her body heating up as her heart began to race, damn him, why was he able to do this to her.  
"I'm gonna go for a walk, the fire is a bit hot for me," she told him, he gave her an ok and watched as she stood up and made her way down to the water's edge. He wouldn't lie and say he missed her warmth against his chest, the only thing he hoped was that she hadn't felt how fast his heart was beating. He tried to keep his mind busy while she was there, investing himself in the conversation with Jimmy so his mind didn't wander to the girl clad in only a bikini who was sitting between his legs, her back slotted perfectly against his chest while his hand rested on her thigh. The same thigh that had clung to his waist as the water rocked them, the same thigh he held to keep her above the tide. He could still feel here even now as he watched her start to disappear out of sight, her breasts pressed against his chest, her arms around his neck, her legs wrapped around his waist, and when they walked how her face came to rest in the crook of his neck. He could feel his body starting to react again while his mind wandered, his heart rate picking up as his mind flashed to her in the same position but instead...Calling out for him.  
"Johnny"  
"Johnny"  
"Johnny!"   
He jumped a bit when Jimmy shook him, having fully receded into his thoughts, looking around he no longer noticed Layla, and he realized she must have walked far away.  
"Man you got it bad" Jimmy laughed.  
"What?" Johnny asked, turning to him.  
"Dude, just go find your girlfriend" Jimmy smirked, Johnny shot him a look as if to say "she's not my girlfriend" because he knew he couldn't say it with Nathan and Jessica sitting right there.  
"Go, we'll be here when you two get back" Jimmy pushed his shoulder, trying to get him to stand, Johnny shook his head but let out a small laugh, putting his beer down and standing up.  
"I'll be back" he stated while dusting himself off.  
"Not too quickly, don't know if we can handle you two right now" Tommy jokes, getting flipped off soon after. Johnny made his way along the beach, it had grown almost pitch black once he had gotten far enough away from the fires, only the moonlight helped his search while he looked around. He walked for a while and still hadn't seen her, all that stood out this far was some old run-down beach shacks and some boulders. He was about to call out for her when he heard something move in one of the shacks.  
 _'Why the hell is she in there?'_ He thought, making his way over.  
 _'Ok, you've got to pull yourself together Layla'_ she told herself, leaning against the old wall and cringing when it gave a low creek.   
_'It's just Johnny, the same guy who you have been tutoring, the same guy who has been giving you karate lessons'_

"Layla, Johnny has never volunteered to teach anyone karate before" she could hear Ali say.

But she quickly shook her head. No, she couldn't delve into what that could even mean, she couldn't let this go further, this was just a fake relationship, she didn't want Johnny to unknowingly get caught in the crossfire...She had to stop this before...She felt a hand on her arm and her mind automatically flashed to him, before kicking into gear with everything Johnny had taught her so far. She used the strength of her whole arm to break the grip, twisting her gripped arm upwards, over the person's arm and grasped her hand as if shaking her hand and pulled sharply to her outside, she followed it up with a quick backwards with her shoulder against their chest, causing the person to get pushed into the wall of the shack, she spun around ready to punch when she noticed...It was Johnny.  
"Oh crap Johnny I am so sorry" she apologized but watched his stunned expression turn into a smile.  
"Holy shit you're a quick study" he laughed, and once she realized he was ok and not mad, she began to laugh too.  
"Don't fuckin sneak up on me like that!"  
"Didn't mean to, what the hell are you doing in here?"  
"Can't a girl explore an abandoned sea shack at night?" She laughed, quickly lying to cover up the fact that she had been trying to get her mind in order before she saw him again.  
"You're so fucking weird" he smiled, shaking his head while still leaning against the wall, having an inner battle with his body to try to get it to not react to the fact that she just easily slammed him against said wall, and why the fuck did he find that hot? Why could he so easily picture her pinning him down and ride- shit! He could feel his body starting to react again as he tried to frantically think of anything other than the girl who was currently staring at him.  
"What?" He asked, trying to draw her attention away.  
"Nothing" she immediately replied, looking away from him, God why did she have to just now realize that they were in a building alone with each other, in the dark, far away from everyone...Not even a scare actor around. She needed to steel herself, she needed to not let herself divulge in thoughts of him, grabbing her and pushing her against the wall. Even just that simple thought had her body reacting, and she looked everywhere but him while trying to calm her heart. Johnny watched her, her quick breaths, her flushed face...Was she...Feeling the same way he was? He realized they were all alone, far away from everyone, not even some annoying scare actor was around...If he wanted to he could...Did he want to? This was just supposed to be a part he played, it was all fake, so why had he been feeling this pull? And why did it feel like it had been there from the start? He found himself walking over to her before he even registered the movement, and when he stood in front of her she wouldn't look at him, had he read this wrong?   
"Layla" he whispered, hands coming to rest on her arms, her head snapped up at his words, both of them realizing it was the first time he had actually called her by her first name. They stared at each other for a moment, both of them seemingly fighting to figure out if this was a good idea or not, before Johnny seemed to decide for both of them.   
"Stop me if you don't want this" he whispered, leaning down slowly, watching for any signs of protest as their breaths began to tangle, and upon spotting none he dove in, capturing her lips with his. He couldn't help the small groan in response to her soft whimper as their lips met, his hands coming up to cup her cheeks as he held her, her hands resting against his elbows. Her lips were softer than he ever imagined they were, and if he thought the jolt he always felt when he touched her was something, it was nothing compared to the electricity that felt like it was running through his body right now. His tongue gently slid across her lips, and before he could even wonder if she would open them, he felt them part, her tongue eagerly dancing with his, as he felt her grip his arms, trying to get him closer. Fighting to keep the kiss going until the last breath of air was out of their lungs, they broke apart, lips still centimetres away as their quick breaths fanned over their faces. Layla tried to catch her breath, tried to clear her head but he had completely fogged it, everything about him had knocked her off her feet and she felt like she was back in the water again, slowly being pulled under. His lips had been softer than her thoughts had entertained, and the way he kissed her, held her face while he stole her breath, she could feel herself drowning and honestly...She didn't mind.  
"Johnny" she whispered once she had caught her breath, the lingering electricity she felt running through her body had yet to weaken, but she found herself speaking without even knowing what to say, all she knew in the small dark shack was him. The way he looked with his chest rising and falling to the same fast rhythm as hers, the way his opened button-down was slowly sliding off his shoulder, the way he looked at her and even in the dark she could see his blown-out pupils, and she was sure she must have looked the same.  
"Johnny" she whispered again, the words seemingly his breaking point as she found herself being led backwards until she hit the wall, his mouth attaching to hers again as he swallowed her moan, tongue pushing past her lips to claim her again while his hands ran down her body, gliding down her neck, the sides of her breasts, and down her sides before resting on her hips as he pulled her body against his while also pushing his forward.   
Truth be told he hadn't even registered her calling out for him the first time, the loud pounding of his heart ringing in his ears drowned out her soft whispers, his mind racing on about how good the kiss had felt, about how good she felt under his hands, how the electricity that ran through his body had yet to weaken. He watched her chest rise and fall just as quickly as his did, and how her breasts looked as he noticed her nipples beginning to peak under the tight top. The image caused his body to react and for the first time that day, he didn't care. The second time she whispered his name he heard it, and the sound made his blood run warmer, his brain only focusing on her, on her voice whispering his name, on how it was the first time she ever spoke it, and how he wanted to hear it again. But for now he couldn't help himself when he captured her lips again, pushed her body back against the wall, sliding his hands down her body feeling every curve before resting on her hips and pulling her against him just as he pushed against her. He knew she could feel what she did to him, but he didn't care, only wanting to get as close as possible. She could feel his body against her, feel the hard planes of his chest against her breasts, but she could also feel his body reacting a bit more south, and the knowledge had her body warming up even more. Her hands tangled in his hair, gently pulling on the blonde locks and earning a groan from his as he pressed his body closer, his hands coming up to run along the side of her breasts, almost asking permission that his occupied mouth couldn't. She pushed her chest closer to him, inviting his hands to roam over her bathing suit top, which he wasted no time in doing, hands coming to cup her breasts, thumbs running over the pebbled peaks. The friction caused her to gasp, breaking the kiss, and Johnny took the opportunity to start kissing down her neck.  
"Fuck" she panted when he reached the juncture of her neck and shoulder, hand gently pulling his hair again as she felt her core begin to pulse, the need for some sort of friction becoming more apparent. With one hand she began pushing off his button-down, which he happily helped toss to the ground before he grabbed her thighs, and lifted her up, now caging her between the wall and himself, her legs wrapped around his waist just as they had been earlier. He let out a soft grunt when he pushed against her, he could feel her heat against his length and he swore he could cum just from that. He heard her moan at the friction before he felt her lips latch onto his neck, the action pulling a strained "Shit!" From him as he pressed her against the wall, her mouth never leaving his skin until his hips thrusted on their own, trying to seek out the friction he desperately needed. Their lips crashed against one another as her hips came off of the wall, trying to create more friction as he thrusted forward, the drag of heat from her core being the only thing he could focus on.  
"Fuck, Johnny" she panted, rutting against him as he moved, she could feel the hardness press against her core, feel the blunt tip catch her clit and cause her to moan out. But when he changed the angle, causing him to slip between her folds even while she was still clothed they both moaned at the feeling, her because she could now feel more of his length as he thrust harder, him because now he could feel far more of her heat.  
"Fuckin..Shit" he panted, lips attaching to her neck to try and muffle his moans while his hand came up to her breast, pinching her nipple before he leaned down and took it in his mouth through the fabric. They both knew they would get so much more pleasure if there was no clothes between them, and yet, there was something about bringing each other pleasure while fully clothed that had them rutting against each other even more.  
"Oh fuck!" She gasped when she felt his tip hit her clit again, and he groaned at the sound and feeling, focusing on that spot and listening to the sounds she made. Though he had to admit that the attention to his tip was speeding him to his peak, an outcome he didn't want, not before her anyways. He felt her tug his hair when he slowed his pace, her need getting the better of her as she moaned out, a sound that he found himself wanting to hear more.  
"Johnny...Please" she begged, wanting him to push her over the edge, she felt like she had been so wound up ever since she stopped by the dojo, and now...  
"Please what baby?" He panted, the strained huskiness shooting straight to her core, so much that she couldn't think of a reply.  
"Want me to make you cum?" He asked, unsure himself where the words had come from but the reaction was certainly receptive as he watched her throw her head back against the wall, hips rutting against his as she moaned. And who was he to deny her? He couldn't even if he tried, his body was too on edge, too close to his own end to even think about not giving in to the girl who was lost in pleasure...Because of him. His lips attached to her neck again while his hips sped up, racing them both to their end, which by how sharp her cries were becoming, were not that far. He tried to muffle his own moans as she tugged his head back, making him detach from her neck. He watched her eyes close while he felt her hips begin to stutter, his hand slamming against the wall beside her head as be quickened his pace, strained curses flying past his lips as he focused on her, focused on the way her brows knit together, the way her eyes shut tightly, the way her lips parted, his name a chant tumbling from her throat, if this was heaven he could die happy. He felt her shake before the gasp even left her lips, and he watched as she fell over her cliff, her body writhing against him, under his hands, and he swore the sight of her coming undone would be something that stuck in his mind forever. Knowing she had finished he raced towards his own end, hips slotting against hers faster and faster as he pressed her against him. Layla whimpered at the friction, her body sensitive from the orgasm that had just washed over her, her body wanting to relax after being wound up so tight for so long but she could feel Johnny's movements quicken, could hear his breaths become faster, and she pried her eyes open to watch him. His lips parted with restrained moans, his eyes closed tightly, eyebrows knitted as he chased his end, his thrusts shallow and quick, focusing on her clit and his tip once again, before she heard him take a sharp breath, his hips stilling for a moment before thrusting hard once, twice, three times, a strained  
"Fuck!" Passing his lips as she felt the warmth against her become hotter. His now sweaty forehead rested against her shoulder while they both caught their breath, the pleasure slowly coursing through them, coming to rest as a simple high while he slowly let her down, her legs were still wobbly so she held onto his arms until she felt stable. And when they both fully came down their eyes met, one question swirling in the gaze they shared.  
...Just what were they now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo I know this is a chapter a lot of people have been waiting for cause of the smut so I hope no one was disappointed lol. Let me know what you think, I love hearing y'alls feedback!


	7. Listen to your heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 everyone! Things are not as they used to be between Layla and Johnny after the beach trip, will this be the end of them or just the beginning?

Layla and Johnny had barely spoken to each other after that night, which she was ok with, she needed the space to get her mind straight anyways. After their little escapade they had returned to the group, neither one of them really talking, and soon they both decided to leave, Johnny hopping on his bike and Layla climbing into her car. Just what were they now? Were they still just fake dating? Before Layla had thought that perhaps they were even moving into friends territory, but friends did not do what they did, unless it was friends with benefits and she wasn't the type to have that sort of relationship. She had never even done anything like that with her ex, much to his dismay, she wasn't the type to do anything sexual really, and yet...Johnny seemed to bring out a different side in her, it had felt…No she didn't even wanna think the words, she couldn't let it develop into anything more, she couldn't let something like that happen again...For his sake. The first half of the week had been easy, both of them seeming to actively avoid each other as well as Nathan and Jessica, by Thursday Ali was cornering Layla in the lunchroom asking her what was going on.  
"You two seemed ok at the beach...Until you two came back...What happened?".  
"It's nothing" Layla sighed, sitting down at the table.  
"Something must have happened, come on Layla" Ali persisted, what was Layla supposed to say? Everything was fine until your ex and I dry humped each other to climax in the old run down shack on the beach? Sure that would go over well.  
"Was it his drinking?" She asked, breaking Layla out of her thoughts.  
"What?"  
"I noticed he was drinking the other day, you would think he'd have learned" Ali sighed.  
"What do you mean?" Layla asked.  
"It was the reason we broke up"  
"Oh" so that was the reason they broke up?  
"He had gotten a fake id and went out drinking with the guys, he got so drunk he completely forgot my birthday!" She ranted  
"Oh shit" Layla replied, but in her mind, she couldn't believe it...He and Ali were together for two years, two years and they were supposedly so in love right? Yet Ali broke up with him for a stupid guys night out that went a little far? Man if Ali had the ex Layla had…  
"No, it wasn't the drinking, he only had a few and honestly I don't care about that" Layla shrugged.  
"Then what?"  
"It's...It's complicated"  
_'And dangerous'_  
"What's complicated?" Danny asked, sitting next to Ali, before looking at Layla.  
"How come you're not sitting with your boyfriend?" He joked dryly, earning a shove from Ali.  
"What? Trouble in paradise, color me shocked" he said with an eye roll.  
"You know what? I'm just gonna go" Layla sighed, already done with Danny's attitude.  
"Nice Danny" Ali sighed while Layla got up and made her way to a booth, the same one her and Johnny sat at the first day they came up with this crazy scheme. She picked at her food, too involved in her thoughts to notice the guy approaching.  
This was for the best, she tried to convince herself, they had gotten too deep into something that was just supposed to be for show, they were better off this way...she hated herself for not wanting to believe her own thoughts, and for starting to slightly miss him.  
"This seat taken?" She heard a familiar voice ask, and looked up to see Bobby.  
"There is always a seat open for you" she smiled, she was glad not everyone in the group was planning on ignoring her, it seemed Tommy and Jimmy were siding with Johnny, and Dutch...Well she wasn't surprised, Dutch only tolerated her.  
"You looked like you had it out a bit with LaRusso" he spoke after swallowing a bite of his lunch.  
"Yeah well...Some people would rather not see Johnny and I even ten feet from each other" Layla sighed before the booth went quiet for a moment.  
"What happened the other night? Between you and Johnny? I've never seen him act like that before"  
"It's complicated," Layla sighed.  
"Must be, Johnny has been in his head since then" Bobby stated, causing Layla to look at him.  
"He has?"  
"Yeah, haven't you noticed? I mean he wasn't all that active in class before, but now, he's just been sitting there staring at his books"  
"I haven't really...Been paying attention" she told him, which was true, she had actively avoided even looking at Johnny, for fear that she might say something stupid like how she mis...she shook her head, this was for the best.  
Johnny had watched her sit with Ali, had watched her have some sort of small argument with Daniel before moving to the booth that they had sat at when they first decided on this little scheme. Would it have been better if they would never have pretended? No, even he didn't think that, if it hadn't been for this stupid plan they wouldn't have even spoken to each other really, just gone about their school life ignoring one another, something they seemed to have reverted back to. He had felt her shut him out as soon as they had come down from their highs that night, the thought of what were they now was running through his head, and he was sure it was running through her's, he knew they would need time to figure it out, hell he didn't even know yet. Were they still fake dating? Were they still friends? A territory he has figured they recently moved into, were they friends with benefits? He kinda hoped not, though his brain had replayed every single detail on that night every night since then, from the way her face looked when she completely let go, the way her body felt under his hands, her heat running along his length...Fuck...He had to stop himself. He hadn't even done anything like that with Ali, a fact that no one knew about. Would he be ok with just being friends with benefits? He watched Bobby get up and head over to where she sat, he must have said something right? But Johnny hadn't caught it, too wrapped up in his thoughts as he watched her. Bobby sat across from her before he watched them begin to talk, her expression not changing much. What were they talking about? He watched her suddenly laugh, a sound that had him smiling before he even realized it, and he watched her nod, before slowly turning to look towards him..Fuck! Look away, he had to look away before...Green eyes caught his and they simply stared at one another, before he coughed and looked at his food. Shit he needed to figure this out.  
"Yeah well, you two need to figure it out" Bobby smiled.  
"Tommy told me about how you owned Johnny at Centipede, and almost owned him at the go cars...I need to see that myself, so we need our bad girl back" he told her, earning a laugh from Layla, a sound that had Bobby smiling even more.  
"I'm always gonna be y'alls bad girl Bobby" she told him with a smile.  
"Yeah, but the table just isn't the same without you" Bobby told her, he watched her nod.  
"Johnny and I just need some time to figure things out," she said, slowly looking over to the table and immediately meeting Johnny's stare. She knew she should have looked away, but she couldn't find it in her look away from him, she watched him cough before looking down at his food, face a slight pink at being caught staring and she found herself smiling at that. Bobby watched the exchange and with a small nod said,  
"I understand" she looked back at him but he just gave her a small smile, which she returned. They finished up their lunch in peace before heading off, the next few classes Layla found herself stealing glances at Johnny, noticing what Bobby had said, he really did look like he was in his head, until, as if he felt her staring he would look up, as she quickly looked away before getting caught. After classes they asked for anyone who wanted to volunteer with the Halloween dance decorations to meet up in the gym, Ali of course took this opportunity to grab Layla and drag her there.  
"Just cause I'm goth you think I want to decorate?" She laughed  
"No, because I know you love Halloween you'll want to decorate" Ali smiled, making Layla smile as well.  
"Dang, you know my weakness"  
"So I saw you talking to Bobby at lunch"  
"Yeah, seems he too has concerns about Johnny and I"  
"Oh yeah? What did he say?"  
"Said Johnny and I needed to figure it out so that the group could have their, and I quote, Bad girl back" she laughed.  
"They do, you may not have noticed it but, ever since you started hanging out with them they haven't messed with Daniel as much"  
"You sure about that?" Layla asked, referring to the two times she walked in on Johnny beating up Danny.  
"I said as much, I still don't know what caused those fights"  
"When it comes to those two, who knows. Danny has had a stick up his ass to me since I even started hanging out with Johnny"  
"Can you blame him? Johnny bullied him since he got here"  
"And I understand that, but warning someone against another person is one thing, but Danny like went off on me at a restaurant, in front of our mothers just because I said I enjoyed my "date" at golf n stuff"  
"Wait really?"  
"Yeah, like I'm not a grown woman who can make her own decisions. I get that he doesn't like Johnny, and I don't wanna lose Danny as a friend, but I know bad when I see it, and so far Johnny hasn't thrown up any of those flags, at least for me"  
"He would deny it if you confronted him but...Johnny is actually a sweet guy" Ali confided.  
"Was his drinking really why you two broke up?" Layla found herself asking, she watched Ali sigh as they entered the gym.  
"No, it was just the last straw, Johnny and I...Well more me...We just...Drifted apart. Johnny was still fully invested in the relationship, but I found myself losing the love I had for him"  
"That will happen," Layla nodded.  
"Yeah well it took him awhile to just let go of even the idea of us"  
"What made him finally let go?" Layla asked as they both spotted Johnny and his gang painting some skeleton props at one table.  
"You" Ali said with a playful smirk before leading Layla around the group of boys and to a table further up front.  
"Come on you can help with balloons."  
"When is this dance?" Layla asked, stretching a balloon before handing it to Ali.  
"Tomorrow"  
"Oh well, glad I'm not going, I have no costume" Layla laughed, but Ali quickly looked over at her.  
"What do you mean you're not going?!"  
"I'm not really the dance type" Layla shrugged, handing her another balloon.  
"Come on Layla, it's a Halloween dance!...Johnny's gonna be there" Ali told her.  
"Probably another reason I shouldn't go" Layla muttered, but Ali caught it, frowning at her friend.  
Johnny had watched Layla and Ali pass their table, watched them start blowing up balloons while he and the guys messed around with the skeletons.  
"So, you gonna ask her?" Jimmy asked him as they glanced over at the girls.  
"Don't know" Johnny shrugged, trying to hear their conversation as he went back to the decorations.  
"When is this dance?" He heard Layla ask.  
"Tomorrow"  
"Oh well, glad I'm not going, I have no costume" Layla laughed.  
Wait, she wasn't planning on going? He found himself looking at her with furrowed brows, it was a Halloween dance, shouldn't she be, excited or something?  
"What do you mean you're not going?!"  
"I'm not really the dance type" Layla told her, and Johnny felt himself becoming disappointed, she wasn't even gonna be there? What the hell.  
"I still think you should ask her" Tommy shrugged  
"She just said she didn't want to go," Johnny stated.  
"Actually she said she wasn't the dance type, and didn't have a costume, she never said she didn't want to go" Jimmy pointed out.  
"If you don't ask her, Bobby will" Tommy smirked, putting Bobby on the spot as Johnny's head whipped around to look at the brunette.  
"I mean...If she would wanna go" Bobby shrugged, earning a shove from Johnny. He looked back at Layla, trying to decide if he should ask her to the dance or not…  
"Fuck it" he stated, but suddenly had an idea.  
"Tommy go get Layla and Ali away from the table"  
"How?"  
"I don't know, think of something"  
"Alright alright" Tommy stated, walking over as Johnny grabbed a piece of paper and marker, already starting to write. He watched Tommy ask them if they could help him hang a banner, letting him know if it was straight or not. Johnny quickly taped the paper to the skeleton and placed it on their table. Walking back to his own while he waited, which luckily he didn't have to wait long. Thanking them Tommy rejoined the group while Ali and Layla returned to their table, blue eyes watching the entire time.  
Layla smiled at Tommy before he headed back to his table, but she soon noticed a skeleton at her and Ali's table, perched up in a very funny way, almost as if it were laying "seductively".  
"What is that?" Ali asked with a chuckle while they made their way over.  
"Don't know," Layla muttered, but slowly read the paper that was taped to it.

"I know you probably have a **bone** to pick with me, so I hope you know it took **all of my guts** to ask this. Will you go to the dance with me? **I have no body** "

Layla found herself laughing before covering her hand to quiet the noise that had drawn some attention, looking over her shoulder she saw Johnny staring at her, a playful, and hopeful smile on his face. Oh she knew she should say no, it was for the best...But that smile...And that stupid pun filled note.She turned back around, grabbed the skeleton and began walking back to them. At first Johnny thought she may be coming to say no, he hoped her laughing at his note meant she liked it, but when she sat the skeleton back on the table and smiled at him, he knew.  
"So what are you going as bone boy?" She asked.  
"Fitting name actually, a skeleton, all of us are" he told her.  
"A skeleton huh? You got room for one more?" She smirked, and he felt himself smile before he even registered it.  
"Yeah"  
"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then...Bone boy" she smiled before turning and walking back to her table. God why did he feel like such a teenager right now?  
"So...Change your mind about going?" Ali smirked, and Layla couldn't help but laugh.  
"Got room for one more on that costume shopping trip later?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 7! Whoo it doesn't seem like it will be the end for our lovely characters! I hope everyone enjoyed it! Let me know what you think, I love hearing y'alls feedback!


	8. Come to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 is here! Decided I would post the Halloween dance on Halloween so I hope everyone is having an awesome safe Halloween this year! 2nd smut chapter so be prepared!

Layla fixed her hair one last time, checking her makeup in the rearview mirror before packing everything in her small bag. She fixed her dress once she got out of the car, the short skirt poofing out once again while she adjusted the top. She gave herself a once over in the window, nodding before heading inside, the soft click of heels echoing in the parking lot. The gym was packed by the time she even got there, Halloween music blaring from the speakers while everyone danced and talked. Layla looked around, not really spotting anyone at first, had she been the first out of her friends to arrive?  
"Hey you" she heard behind her, and upon spinning around she noticed Ali, Susan, and Barbara in the costumes they had bought the day before.  
"Hey" she smiled  
"This place is a lot more active than I expected," she added, nodding towards the crowd.  
"Oh yeah, everyone goes crazy at this thing" Ali laughed.  
"I can tell," she smiled.  
"Hey there's Daniel" Ali laughed as they all looked to see a shower walking through the crowd.  
"Where?" Susan asked  
"The shower" Ali smiled  
"How do you know?" Susan asked  
"I just know" Ali smiled and grabbed the flower from Barbara's tux with a "May I?" Before making her way over to the shower.  
"I don't know what she sees in him" Barbara shook her head.  
"She must be into fungus" Susan replied, earning a snort from Layla, before she felt someone tap her shoulder. Turning around she was met with a skeletal face and a mop of brown hair.  
"Bobby?" She laughed.  
"Hey Layla, looks like we're the first ones here" he told her.  
"Well first of our group, this place is packed" she laughed.  
"Oh this isn't anything, everyone is still arriving" he told her.  
"Oh man" she said looking out at the crowd.  
"...Hey you wanna dance?" He asked after a moment, watching as she looked back at him with a smile.  
"Sure"  
He led her out into the crowd just as another song started playing, Layla recognized the starting tune of Thriller begin as she started to dance.  
"I don't know the actual dance for this so don't ask" she laughed, causing Bobby to laugh as well.  
"Neither do I so don't worry" They both continued to dance but soon Bobby grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him just as someone accidentally fell where she had stood. The person laughed but got up with an "I'm ok" clearly embarrassed that they had fallen in front of their date. The pair watched the person leave before snickering.  
"How much more embarrassing can you get," Bobby laughed.  
"Oh I feel so bad for them" Layla laughed, as they started dancing again to what little of the song was left. It wasn't until after it ended did they realize they were still holding hands. Bobby let out a small laugh and let go just as "Somebody's watching me" started to play.  
"At least they are playing good music" Layla smiled as she danced along.  
"Yeah they usually play the top hits of the year, or classic Halloween songs"he told her with a smile, unknowing of how fitting the song really was.  
"I thought Bobby was supposed to be riding here with us" Johnny stated after they had entered the school, having noticed Bobby's bike already in the parking lot.  
"He was, but last minute he took off early, something about waiting til he got here to put on his makeup or something" Tommy shrugged.  
Johnny, Tommy, Jimmy, and Dutch had all gotten changed in the locker room after arriving at the school, Bobby's things already in his locker.  
"Come on, let's get out to the party Jimmy smirked before they all headed to the gym, which was already almost completely full. They spotted Ali dancing with Daniel who was…  
"Is he a fuckin shower?" Tommy laughed.  
"Where's his first place trophy for stupidest costume?" Dutch laughed along with everyone.  
"Hey look there's Layla...and...Bobby" Tommy spoke after a moment, noticing the two on the dance floor. He snuck a glance at Johnny who had also spotted the pair, but if looks could kill...well...Bobby would be long gone.  
"I know I joked about Bobby asking her but" Tommy trailed off as they watched the pair laugh.  
"Is that why he wanted to get here early?" Jimmy asked, but only received a shrug from Tommy while they watched on. How the hell could Bobby...Johnny felt his hand ball into a fist. Bobby was supposed to be his best friend..He knew that he had asked Layla to the dance and yet. First it was LaRusso, now his own best friend? As if on cue the song came to an end and the laughing pair turned, noticing the group. Their smiles slowly lowered at the look Johnny wore, and after sparing each other a glance, they made their way over.  
"Hey" Layla spoke once they got to them.  
"Hey" Johnny replied, but his voice was laced with withheld anger.  
"Johnny, it wasn't what it looked like" Bobby started but Johnny cut him off.  
"You sure about that? Looked like you two were having fun, hate to interrupt that" Johnny sneered and Layla found herself realizing why Johnny was so pissed...He was Jealous, though he really had no right to be, for one they weren't even a couple, hell Layla didn't know what they were at the moment, and two, she could dance with her friends if she wanted.  
"Nathan was about to come over and start bugging her when I asked her to dance" Bobby replied, silencing Johnny and shocking Layla as they both asked him.  
"He was?"  
"Yeah, after I came in I had to walk past them, I heard him tell Jessica that he was about to "see if he could easily give her another bone". Dude would you have rather me dance with her or him grope her? At least the most I did was grab her hand to pull her out of the way of someone falling" Bobby explained, Johnny suddenly felt like an idiot, of course Bobby wouldn't do that to him, Bobby was just trying to watch out for Layla when he couldn't.  
"Oh my God I'm going to kill that ass" Layla stated, earning a laugh from everyone and Johnny grabbing her arm when she went to turn.  
"Easy hot shot"  
"Na let her go, I'd pay to see her kick his ass" Bobby smiled, earning a smile from her.  
"Thank you Bobby" and he knew it was for not just the complement, but for keeping Nathan away from her.  
"No problem, us snakes gotta look out for each other right?"  
"Right" she smiled, before Johnny spoke up.  
"Bobby" but Bobby simply shook his head.  
"Water under the bridge, I would have acted the same if I saw my friend dancing with my girl, go" he told him before pushing them both towards the crowd. Johnny looked back at him for a moment before nodding and grabbed Layla's hand, pulling her out into the crowd.  
"Well...Um" he started, but she only snorted at him.  
"Could have gone better?" She asked.  
"Yeah" he chuckled and shook his head.  
"Why would you even jump to that conclusion? Bobby is your best friend"  
"My best friend who was prepared to ask you to the dance if I didn't" he told her, the words shocked her a bit but she realized why Bobby probably said that.  
"Well he had told me yesterday that we needed "figure it out"...Ever think he said that he would ask me to get you to do it?"she smirked.  
"...That bastard" Johnny chuckled, placing his hands on her hips when she put hers on his shoulders, Layla could hear the soft tune of "Come to me" begin to play as she rocked back and forth.  
_"Your life is the same, day after day  
Everything that you do you do the same old way.  
I can show you the world in a different light  
Keep your heart to yourself, give your soul to the night."_

Layla laced her fingers behind his neck and Johnny pulled her closer. Why did her life have to be so complicated? Why couldn't she just have an easy answer and an easy life?

_"Come to me, when you you're lonely  
Come to me when you need something new  
Come to me, when you're restless  
Cause I've got something just for you, just for you.  
Come to me, when you you're lonely  
Come to me when you need something new  
Come to me, when you're restless  
Cause I've got something just for you, just for you"_

"Do you wanna talk about what happened...Last weekend?" Johnny asked lowely so only she could hear, she could hear the caution in his voice, like he was unsure if bringing up the subject was even a good idea.  
"I don't really know what to say" Layla replied, which was true, she didn't regret it, not like she should have perhaps  
"I'm not gonna forget what happened," he told her, causing her to look at him.  
"And I'm not gonna say I regret it" he added, meeting her gaze with a serious one.  
"I don't regret it either" she found herself saying before she realized, but she watched the smirk appear on his lips.  
"Good"  
She chuckled and laid her head against his shoulder as the song started to come to its end.

_"You can wait your whole life for the sun to raise  
When it finally comes up, it's gonna hurt your eyes.  
I can show you the world in a different light  
Keep your heart to yourself, give your soul to the night!  
Come to me, when you you're lonely  
Come to me when you need something new  
Come to me, when you're restless  
Cause I've got something just for you, just for you"_

"You know, I don't think I could forget it even if I tried," he whispered.  
"What do you mean?" She asked  
"I mean, the way you looked, the way you sounded, all breathless and begging for me, the way you moved against me trying to find your own release" he whispered next to her ear and smirked as he felt her stiffen under his hand before her head whipped up and she stared at him, her face bright red.  
"You're the worst" she stated, pushing him and trying to hide her face by looking away.  
"Come on like you haven't thought about it since?" He asked, pulling her back to him as the next song started, so maybe she would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about it every night since it happened, but he didn't need to know that, although his growing smirk told her that her silence was enough of an answer for him.  
"Thought so" he laughed before pulling her closer as he moved them to the music.  
"Again, you are the worst" she huffed while looking away, but she only earned a chuckle from him before they both fell silent, simply enjoying each other's presence while they danced. After a couple more songs they headed to grab a drink before Layla found herself being pulled from the gym, luckily grabbing her bag on the way.  
"Where the hell are we going Lawrence?" She asked as they emerged in the hall.  
"Oh no, you don't get to call me that any more, you have to actually say my name"  
"Oh do I now?"  
"Yes" he smirked, pushing her against the wall at the end of the lockers, easily hiding them, the only sound in the hall being her bag hitting the tile.  
"You do"  
"Make me" she smirked as they simply stared at each other for a moment before Johnny dove in, capturing her lips. Her hands shot up to tangle in his hair while he grabbed her hips, his tongue wasting no time in shoving past her lips to dance with hers, their makeup long forgotten as they made out. Layla could feel her head fogging again just as it had done at the beach shack, why could he so easily sway her? And why was she beginning to not care? She could feel his hands slowly sliding further down her dress, reaching around to grab her ass while his lips descended down her neck.  
"Shit...Johnny" she panted, hands tugging his blonde locks as he grabbed her more firmly, pressing her against him and letting her easily feel what she was doing to him again.  
"Johnny" she moaned when he latched onto her sweet spot, a groan tearing from his throat when she pressed against him more. But the sound of a door opening and closing nearby caused them to break away, before Johnny pressed her into the wall harder, trying to hide them behind the lip of the adjoining wall. He peeked around the corner when he heard the footsteps retreating and noticed it was Mr.Mayer looking rather happy as he left the teacher's lounge, and soon a woman came out as well before she too made her way down the hall.  
"Looks like Mr.Mayer got laid again" Johnny snorted as he looked back at Layla who chuckled at his words.  
"Just be glad they didn't come this way" she stated before giving him a quick kiss.  
"You're right" he replied, giving her a quick kiss in return before backing up and after making sure everything was clear, grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall, they walked for a little bit before coming to a hall that Layla had never been down.  
"What hall is this?" She asked as he led her to the last door.  
"An abandoned one, something about the electricity being faulty on this side. Don't know, don't care, no one comes here" he told her as he pushed open the door and turned to grab her hips.  
"Which means no one will bother us" he whispered before capturing her lips again, spinning her and kicking the door shut. Layla felt herself being pushed back until she hit a desk, she broke the kiss to look back but Johnny simply lifted her up and sat her atop it.  
"I like the outfit by the way," he smirked.  
"Oh yeah? Figured I'd do a different take on skeleton" she smirked back.  
"Mm, It looks good" he nodded, his hands slowly sliding up her stockings, stopping at her thighs where the dress ended. He looked at her, eyes searching for permission before he ventured further. She looked at him, blue eyes so blown and yet she knew if she said no he would stop, but she didn't want him to. With a small nod from her his hands kept moving, slowly sliding further up her thigh, his gloves doing nothing to hide the heat that burned through them. He stopped at the top of her underwear, playing with the waistband as he leaned in again, lips slowly capturing hers, tongues tangling before Layla felt herself jump a bit, a small whimper leaving her as one of Johnny's hands began running along her clothed core. He let out his own small groan at the heat that seeped through his glove while he ran his finger along the length of her, he felt her hand tangle in his hair, tugging on it while her other gripped the edge of the desk. Layla could feel him slowly break the kiss as she bit his lower lip gently, listening as his breath caught for a moment before he dove in to give her another hard kiss before his lips descended to her jaw and then down her neck. Wanting to feel more of her Johnny quickly leaned back and pulled his gloves off, tossing them on the ground before returning his hands to where they were. The heat of his hand on her thigh made her sigh, and when he returned to petting her through her thin panties she could feel him press harder.  
"Shit" Johnny sighed, feeling her wetness begin to soak through. He could feel her begin to grind down on his hand trying to get more friction, could hear her soft moans while he teased her.  
"Please" she panted as soon as she felt his finger graze the edge of the fabric, her plea being all he needed to hear before he pulled the fabric to the side and gently ran his finger through her folds, both of them moaning at the feeling.  
"Fuck you're wet" he groaned, this was better than the porn he had watched, actually feeling how he effected her, knowing now that he effected her just as much as she effected him, he swallowed her moan while he slowly began to push his finger inside.  
She couldn't help but shut her eyes at the feeling, sure she had done this to herself before, but it felt so different when he did it. His fingers were longer than hers, reaching places she hadn't as he pushed all the way in before slowly pulling out, he started a slow rhythm before she felt him curl his finger in a come hither motion. Johnny broke the kiss to watch her, watch her chest rise and fall quickly because of his hand, watched her eyes close while she unconsciously leaned back to allow him in deeper. Johnny tried to clear his head and remember everything he had seen on those movies, fuck what does he do next?  
"Shit...Johnny" she moaned, her breathless voice sending any blood he had trying to help his brain straight to his dick.  
"Shit babe" he panted, she was getting wetter, his finger easily moving now, now is when he should add another one right? Focusing back on her face for any sign of discomfort he slowly began pushing a second finger in, being rewarded with a sound that had her quickly covering her mouth.  
"You enjoying yourself babe?" He chuckled, his voice husky as he watched her slowly fall apart.  
"Johnny" she whispered, legs spreading wider while she leaned back, now resting on her elbow, the other hand coming up to try and hide her moans.  
"You look so fucking good like this" he panted, quickening his pace and watching as she gripped the edge of the desk. He ignored his own need which currently pressing against his costume in an almost uncomfortable way, instead focusing on her, wanting to see her fall over that edge that he was steadily bringing her to. He slowly added a third finger as soon as he felt her loosen up enough, and knowing that was all it was going to take he doubled his efforts.  
"You like that?" He whispered against her ear, his body leaning over her as he brought her closer to her release.  
"Fuck...Johnny!" she groaned, grabbing the arm that wasn't currently causing her immense pleasure.  
"I'm right here baby, you gonna cum for me?" He asked, his fingers curling and ripping a silence scream from her throat.  
"Mmm that wasn't an answer" he chuckled, peppering kisses down her throat.  
"Shit! Yes! I'm gonna cum!" she almost yelled, gripping his arm tighter when she felt him give a light nip to her shoulder.  
"Then cum" he whispered to her, pulling back just in time to see her eyes roll back and shut tightly, her mouth open in another silent scream while her hands grabbed his arm and the desk, legs shaking as he pushed her off the edge. And shit was it hot, fuck, again he felt like he could cum just from watching her get off. He pushed her through it, his hand slowing before coming to a stop just as she stopped shaking. He watched her slump back, now lying fully on the desk, legs still spread while she tried to catch her breath. He slowly removed his fingers, feeling her body try to stop the movement before simply letting him go. His hand was soaked, and shit he did not mind that, looking over at the girl who was still coming down from her high he slowly brought a finger up to his lips, slightly tasting her before pressing the whole digit between his lips, slightly groaning at the taste, fuck she even tasted good.  
Layla tried to focus her eyes, her heart slowly returning to a normal pace as she came down from her high, damn if she thought the beach shack was good, this was a thousand times better. Part of her slightly hated how easily Johnny could make her fall apart completely, while the other part of her wondered just how much she really hated that fact. She looked at him as soon as her brain focused and almost moaned at the sight. Johnny had his finger in his mouth, cleaning her juices off, while his other hand ran along his length which was very prominent against his costume. His eyes ran along her body, stopping at her core which she could feel was still exposed to the cold air of the room, she watched him grip himself when she clenched around nothing.  
"Need some help with that?" She asked, slowly sitting up, hiding herself much to Johnny's dismay. It took a moment before he realized she had even spoke, and another to realize what she said.  
"I mean, if you're offering" he smirked, but in the back of his mind he was pleading for her to do something cause honestly, it was starting to hurt.  
"So.." She started, tugging him forward and looking at his costume.  
"How does this thing even come off?"  
Johnny tried not to look too eager as he reached behind him for the zipper, suddenly cussing himself for wearing a costume like this, he really tried to not look like all he wanted to do was just rip it off of himself, he really did. But as if she could see the frustration at the stupid zipper, she smiled, a light chuckle escaping her before she reached for his arms, pulling them back around the front of him and motioning for him to turn around. He did as she said, standing in between her still spread legs while he felt her reach for the zipper, easily gliding it down to the bottom of his back. He was just about to turn back around when he felt her lips gently kiss his back, the soft caress making him sigh as he relaxed, closing his eyes and simply focusing on the feeling of her lips on his skin, she kissed along his spine, over his shoulder blades before stopping at the base of his neck, unable to reach higher from her position, so she simply began kissing back down. She quickly tossed her gloves to the side before bringing her hand up. Johnny was so lost in the burning path her lips were leaving on his skin that he didn't notice her hand easily gliding through the opening and along his hip, he barely noticed her fingers playing with the waistband of his boxers.  
"Johnny" he heard her whisper.  
"More...Please" were the only words he could think of, the only thing his body could think of. When he felt her hand reach in and wrap her fingers around him, he was gone. Layla felt him stiffen before a strained  
"Fuck" came out of him. His hips moving forward while his hands grabbed her thighs. She had to remember everything her friends had told her about their times with guys, what they had done in these situations. Layla began moving her hand, her fingers just barely touching each other as she slid her hand along his length, collecting the bead of precum that spilled from the tip before sliding back down. Listening as Johnny's breathing picked up, his chest raising and falling quickly while his hips thrusted himself into her hand every now and then. She realized she wouldn't be able to go much faster while Johnny still had his restricting costume on.  
"Johnny" she whispered to him, kissing his back, the only reply she got from him was a grunt.  
"Your costume" she told him.  
"Don't care about my fuckin' costume" he stated as he grabbed her legs tighter, head falling back as his hips thrusted again. Fuck he didn't think anything could feel better than this, this was so much better than doing it himself, he heard her giggle before she pressed a kiss to the parts of his neck she could now reach.  
"It could feel so much better if your costume wasn't in the way" she whispered to him, watching as her words registered in his brain before he began shoving the sleeves off, the material falling forward as he pushed it and his boxers to his thighs. His body shivered slightly at the chilled air, but he felt kisses begin on his back once more, her free hand reaching up and around to splay across his chest, dragging her nails lightly over the skin before descending to his stomach, making his muscles jump, her hand started up again, but this time he felt her slowly quicken her pace.  
"Fuck!" He heard himself moan before even realizing it, his head lulled forward, hooded eyes watching her hand work. Watching as her small fingers wrapped around him, running along his length before stopping to run her thumb along the tip, gathering the precum before gliding back down. He was hot and heavy in her hand as she worked him, his hips thrusting forward when she would run her hand back to the base. One of his hands returned to her thighs, while the other grabbed her free hand that rested against his chest.  
"You enjoying yourself baby?" She asked, using his own words as she sped up, earning a moan from him while his head lulled back, eyes now shut. His grip on her hand and leg tightened while he focused on the feeling of her hand, fuck he wasn't going to last much longer.  
"Shit why the hell are you so hot?" Layla asked, her head resting against his back as she sped up a little more, gripping him a little tighter and earning a choked groan as the action. She could feel him twitch in her hand, his hips thrusting more steadily now before she felt him lift her free hand with his own and cover his mouth, the muffled noises shooting heat straight to her core.  
"Holy shit that's hot" she whispered, but Johnny didn't hear her, too occupied with chasing his release that was fast approaching. He hated himself slightly for even making noise, that wasn't right, guys weren't supposed to make the noises, girls were, but shit did it feel so fucking good.  
"You gonna cum for me baby?" She asked, gripping him tighter for a moment and earning a sharp muffled moan. She could tell he was close, not only by the steady string of noises and curses falling from his covered lips, but also by the way he twitched in her hand. She thought back to the stories she had been told, thought back to what the girls had said that not only did they find "super hot" but that guys did too.  
"Turn around Johnny" she told him, waiting as the words finally registered in his brain, his eyes slowly opened when her pace slowed and he looked back at her before slowly removing her hand from his mouth.  
"Why?" He asked breathlessly, he was slow close to cumming, couldn't she just finish him off?  
"Just do it" she smirked, and he found his body turning, now facing her he noticed the small patch of wetness on the desk from her, her panties still pulled to the side, showing her core that clenched around nothing.  
"Fuck" he panted, both hands resting on her thighs as he situated himself between them.  
"Lift up my dress" she told him, watching as he looked at her, his hands slowly coming up to her skirt and pushing it above her hips.  
"Higher" he pushed it up to the middle of her stomach.  
"Higher" he pushed it so her skirt was now overlapping the fabric that covered her breasts, leaving her stomach exposed.  
"Now, don't let it fall" she smiled, gently stroking him again, with no way to cover his mouth his shuttered groan fell freely while his hips snapped forward. She soon built up the speed she had before and Johnny found himself quickly rushing back to the edge, his hips a steady rhythm now as he tucked his face into her shoulder trying to muffle his noises. His hands gripped her skirt tightly, the small sound of ripping fabric being heard in the room was ignored by the two as they both focused on one another. Johnny could hear her breaths quicken just as his did and he found himself gathering her skirt in one hand before returning his fingers to her core, easily slipping inside and beginning the same speed she held. Layla moaned at the feeling, her burning core gladly accepting the returned favor, fuck why did she find him completely falling apart so hot? He found himself wondering the same thing. He listened to her moans grow louder as he brought her to the peak with him, his vision starting to blur before he pressed his lips against hers roughly, swallowing her moans just as she swallowed his. He felt his mind blank as he fell over the edge, body shuttering as he came undone by her hand, just as she came undone again by his.  
Layla felt the warmth hit her stomach just as she fell over the edge, cumming around his fingers for the second time that night. She could feel his arm shake as she held onto him, swallowing his moans as he gave a few more shallow thrusts before his body stilled. Their kiss grew gentle before he pulled away, resting his head on her shoulder as he peppered it with kisses, his hands went to let go of her skirt but she grabbed it, causing him to lean back and look at her, before he looked down, noticing the ropes of white that stripped her skin, some of it landing on the top of her panties.  
"Holy shit" he panted, feeling himself twitch at the sight, it was like he had marked her, like in a way...She was his. He watched her slide her finger along some of it, before bringing it to her mouth, his lips parted in a silent groan as he watched her taste him.  
"Hm, I can see why some girls don't complain" she shrugged, and it took him a minute to realize she was saying that she didn't mind the taste of him...Oh fuck.  
"Are there any napkins in this class?" She asked while looking around. Oh shit, right, they needed to clean up. Looking around he noticed there was nothing.  
"Shit um..wait" he remembered the classroom across the hall used to be a science room, it must have a sink and napkins right? Pulling his boxers back up he tied the arms of his costume around his waist.  
"Stay here" and she did, she watched him open the door and look out before darting to the class across the hall, it didn't take him long to return with a wad of napkins in his hand. He smiled at her and handed half of the pile to her, watching for a moment as she cleaned herself before he pulled his boxers back down and cleaned himself up quickly. When he looked back up she was dressed again and cleaning off the desk.  
"You made a mess" he smirked, pulling on the sleeves of his jumpsuit.  
"So did you" she stated, throwing him a smirk over her shoulder.  
"Come on" he laughed, tossing the napkins away before grabbing his gloves but not putting them on watching. He heard her walk up behind him, but before he could ask what she was doing he felt her slowly zip his costume up.  
"Thanks" he smirked back at her. She smiled and waited for him to put his gloves on but before he could lead them out she sat him down at one of the desks, plopping her bag down. He gave her a questioning look but she simply laughed.  
"Our makeup is totally ruined Johnny" she told him, pulling her white face paint, and black face paint out, along with a few brushes.  
"Oh...Yeah I guess we can't go back like this" he stated, closing his eyes when she told him to.  
"Not unless we want everyone to know what we've been up to" she laughed as he felt her paint over his lips again and along his chin, no doubt spreading the white around before he heard her grab her other brush.  
"We don't?" He asked, opening one eye and smirking at her. He watched her roll her eyes but give him a playful smirk back before painting on the skeletal nose and teeth.  
"There, all fixed" she smiled.  
"Here" he started, grabbing the brush and white before standing up.  
"I'll fix yours" he loaded up the brush as she sat down, but when he went to go put it on her he noticed her smiling at him.  
"What?" He laughed.  
"Nothing nothing" she chuckled, closing her eyes and letting him work. He shook his head and began fixing her makeup, but couldn't help the smile that tugged on his lips.  
"There" he stated.  
"Wait hang on" he added, reaching down and grabbing a napkin that had fallen on the ground that they hadn't used. He wiped her neck and shoulder, a sheepish smile on his lips.  
"You uh...Had some makeup on you" he told her, throwing the napkin away while she loaded up her makeup and put her gloves back on. He reached down and grabbed her hand, both of them quietly leaving the abandoned class, and hall before making their way back to the dance. As soon as they got in the noticed the guys, and from the shit eating grins on their faces Layla knew they knew they had done something.  
"Drink and then a few more dances?" He suggested, she happily nodded, her throat completely dry. Luckily there wasn't anyone at the punch table, and the guys left them alone as both of them gulped down their drink happily. Johnny led Layla back out into the crowd, twirling her as they both danced to the loud music. They were on their third dance when Tommy came and tapped Johnny's shoulder, nodding towards the door. Johnny nodded back, obviously knowing what he meant before he turned back to Layla with a smile.  
"Hey I'll be back in a little bit ok, gotta go uh...Do something right fast"  
"Ooook, not suspicious at all" she laughed, but gave him a gentle shove.  
"Go" he smiled at her, before turning and walking over to the guys, all of them making their way towards the doors. But of course, the night couldn't end smoothly could it? Layla watched as Danny slightly stood in the way of the door, Dutch shoving him slightly before leaving, followed by Bobby, Tommy, and Jimmy who were all laughing, but before Johnny could leave Danny got in front of him, obviously pissed. Layla could see Danny saying something to him, something that Johnny obviously didn't like because he soon got in Danny's face, replying to whatever he had said before shoving him, making Danny's back hit the wall and Johnny stormed out.  
"Why can't you just leave each other alone?" She sighed, deciding to go sit down while she watched Ali go to Danny. Layla people watched while she waited for Johnny to return, she should have known it was taking too long, she should have known something was going to happen, and yet it still shocked her when she saw Danny running through the dance, handing something off to Ali before heading for the exit, soon being followed by the guys and a completely soaked Johnny.  
"Danny what the hell did you do?" She grumbled, watching as Johnny slid and fell, followed by the guys before they all got up and chased after Danny.  
"What the hell did he do?" Layla asked Ali who was giggling.  
"I honestly don't know"  
"Ugh I swear I'm going to punch someone" Layla groaned before heading out.  
"Where are you going?" Ali called  
"To stop them before they freaking kill each other!" Layla yelled back, jogging to the front door, she exited the building to see a car pileup out in the street and knew that everyone must have just ran into the street and caused it.  
"You've gotta be kidding me" she muttered. Jogging over to her car, noticing the guy's bikes nearby. Hopping in she quickly cranked it and sped off.  
"Where would Danny have gone?" She tried to think as she drove, if he was trying to get away he would probably go home. She sped down the road towards their apartments, and was about to park when she noticed movement on the small road that ran behind the complex. Looking closely she realized it was Mr.Miyagi, the handyman of the complex that she had met a few times, but he was carrying Danny who looked...unconscious. Shit that couldn't be good. Quickly backing up and turning onto the road she stopped when she got to the fence, or rather, when she noticed five boys laying in the grass.  
"Fuck!" She quickly threw the car in park and jumped out, yanking open the gate as she ran to them.  
"Johnny!" He groaned in response, his hand grabbing his stomach but Layla could already see the purple blooming around his eye.  
"Hey come on karate boy you're good, you're fine" she stated while trying to help him at least sit, she didn't know if she was trying to convince him, or herself, she had never seen Johnny like this, and she hoped she never had to again.  
He slowly sat up, still groaning in pain, and when he looked over at her she could see his eye starting to swell.  
"Hey come on, let's get you up ok? I got stuff at my house that can patch you all up" she told him, he brushed off her help when she tried to help him stand and she could only roll her eyes at the male ego. She helped the other's up. Jimmy, Bobby, and Dutch not looking near as bad, but she feared that Tommy may have had a broken arm. Bobby quickly ran over and turned her car off, grabbing the keys while she helped everyone over to the main area of the complex, she gently held Tommy's arm up as she walked beside him, him wincing anytime it jostled too much. Johnny led them up the stairs and Bobby used her key to open the door before turning on her light. She knew her mom was still at work, and honestly she wished she was home, she would know what to do, but she wasn't, so Layla had to remember everything she had ever taught her. Layla told Tommy to keep his arm elevated before she ran off to go get the first aid kit, grabbing a wet washcloth and some fabric before returning to the group, she quickly made a makeshift sling, helping Tommy into it before moving onto Johnny, she sat on her coffee table, reaching up to start wiping off his makeup to see how bad it was but he pulled his head away, not meeting her eyes as he continued to sulk. Already done with his "won't let anyone help" attitude she grabbed his chin, turning his face towards her.  
"Johnny Lawrence you will let me help you do you understand me?" She told him sternly, watching as he searched her eyes before looking away, but didn't turn his head, instead letting her take his makeup off, she asked Bobby to get her some ice as she finished up. When he returned she took the ice and wrapped it in a clean washcloth before pressing it gently under Johnny's eye. Everyone had stayed silent while she worked, each of them taking turns washing off their makeup in the bathroom, Layla included. When they were all just sitting on her couch Layla finally spoke.  
"Tommy I'd at least go get that arm checked in the morning ok? I can't tell if it's broken or not, if my mom was here she could tell you" she sighed.  
"What does your mom do?" Bobby asked  
"She's a surgeon," Johnny replied before Layla could, making her give him a small smile, she was shocked he remembered.  
"She works late a lot though" she shrugged.  
"So you're here alone at night a lot?" Johnny asked suddenly.  
"It's fine" she shrugged again, but the look on Johnny's face said he was not ok with that knowledge.  
"We better go get our bikes," Dutch said suddenly.  
"Yeah we left them at the school" Jimmy nodded.  
"Why don't I give you all a lift back then?" Layla suggested.  
"Thanks" Bobby nodded just as Johnny said  
"You don't have to" Johnny shot Bobby a look but Layla just shook her head.  
"I'm giving you guys a lift" she spoke, standing up. Johnny stood up with her, along with the guys before they all headed out, Layla locked the door quickly before they all headed around back to the car. Tommy, Jimmy and Dutch all climbed in the back while Bobby and Johnny climbed in next to her before she drove them all back. Once at the school the guys thanked her and got out to get their bikes. She watched Johnny walk around to his bike which was now next to her car.  
"Hey" she asked, she wanted to know what started this.  
"What did Danny say to you in there? Before this mess?" She finished, waiting for his answer as he just huffed, shaking his head.  
"He said I needed to stay away from you, to not even try acting like I'm "such a great guy" because a great guy wouldn't have done half the shit I have, like he even fuckin knows me" he huffed, Layla could feel herself getting angry again, damnit she knew Danny was trying to look out for her but why couldn't he just fuckin' drop it?  
"He said you deserve better than me" he added, and his words stopped her, if Danny knew her ex he would know how much better Johnny was.  
"I told him to leave us the hell alone, that we were both grown and could make our own decisions, plus he wasn't as great as he seems to think he is, especially moving in on someone's ex weeks after they break up" he told her, still not looking at her.  
"Especially when he can't talk, after all he left his girlfriend in Jersey" Layla stated, Johnny finally looked over at her.  
"What?"  
"Oh yeah, Danny had a girlfriend...Um...Judy I think it was, back in Jersey. I don't know if he ended it because of the move or because he met Ali" Layla shrugged.  
"Heh, and yet I'm a bad guy" he chuckled dryly.  
"You're not a bad guy Johnny" she told him honestly, meeting his gaze.  
"Trust me" she smiled, and there it was again, that hint that there was something else there, something she wasn't telling him. He watched her reach forward and crank her car again, and he knew that was her ending the conversation.  
"I had a lot of fun tonight..Before...Ya know" she laughed, earning a smile from him as he walked over and leaned into her open window.  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah, who would have known that Johnny Lawrence was a dancer" she smirked, causing him to chuckle.  
"I also enjoyed our more private dance" she told him, watching as his eyes met her, a smile spreading before he nodded.  
"Yeah, me too"  
"Johnny…"she started before letting out a light laugh and shaking her head.  
"What the hell are we doing?" She asked, looking back at him.  
"Figuring this out" he shrugged, before slowly leaning in.  
"But I do like you" he whispered, breath fanning across her lips as he leaned through the window.  
"I like you too" she found herself replying before she even thought about it, this was dangerous and yet...She knew she would be lying if she said anything else, she was falling for Johnny Lawrence, and as she felt his lips gently press against her she couldn't deny that fact, she was falling, and fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 and the 2nd smut chapter!! I hope everyone enjoyed this spicy sweet chapter! Let me know what you think, I love hearing y'alls feedback!


	9. Time after time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 is finally here! Johnny and Layla are getting even closer.

Layla didn't see Johnny on Saturday, but he had called and asked if Sunday was good for their lessons, to which she agreed to, though she wasn't expecting the news he would be bringing with him.  
"A tournament?" She asked after he told her, sitting down on her bed and dropping his bag on the floor.  
"Yeah, he and his Sensei I guess, I don't know, the guy that...Yeah" he stated gesturing to his eye that didn't look near as bad today.  
"Came into the dojo today, told my Sensei to have us leave LaRusso alone" he adds leaning back on the bed with one hand while he watched her go to her bag and grab her English book.  
"Sensei asked if LaRusso couldn't take care of his own problem, so of course the old guy tells him how it was five against one" he huffed.  
"Which isn't fair or right but continue" Layla replied, finally finding her book and notes and earning a slight glare from Johnny.  
"Anyways, so Sensei wanted us to match there at the dojo"  
"I'm guessing the match means one on one spar?"  
"Exactly, but of course the old guy refuses, says that we have an advantage because it's our dojo. So then he suggests the tournament" Johnny chuckled.  
"Can you believe it, he actually thinks he's gonna get far in that thing. He's gonna get creamed in the first round"  
"Why the hell would he even suggest that?" Layla asked more to herself.  
"I don't know, but it's not gonna end well for him, and to top it all off Sensei went ahead and agreed to his stupid request that we leave LaRusso alone until then, so he can train" he said shaking his head as he grabbed his own English book.  
"Well at least that will keep you two from beating each other bloody every weekend" Layla sighed.  
"Who's side are you on?" Johnny asked, slightly annoyed.  
"Neither, I think Danny needs to stop saying stuff about you and stay out of our business, sure, but you don't always have to take such a violent route. If you choose the path of revenge all the time you might as well dig two graves" she sighed.  
"At least I'll have company" he shrugged, earning an eye roll from her.  
"Come on, let's get to this lesson" she sighed while looking down at her book. The room falling silent for a moment before Johnny spoke again.  
"Mmm I can't focus" he told her.  
"And why is that?" She looked up, finding Johnny leaning close to her.  
"Cause you're distracting" he smirked, leaning in to kiss her but she pulled away.  
"Johnny if we kiss you'll turn it into a makeout session"  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
"We need to study"  
"One kiss"  
"No"  
"Please, then we'll study"  
"No"  
"Please"  
"No"  
"Please"  
"For a badass Karate dude you beg very easily" Layla smirked, her brain quickly registering the slight tint of pink his cheeks took before it was gone and he leaned forward and captured her lips in a quick kiss. She couldn't help but smile as she watched him lean back and start reading over their next assignment. They both worked in silence after that, except for Johnny asking for advice or tips every now and then, it wasn't until the end that Layla could see Johnny was close to his own end.  
"One of the novel's major themes is the conflict between the traditional and the modern. Choose three characters or events and explain, using evidence from the text, how they represent this conflict...Ugh!" He groaned, laying back against her pillows.  
"Why do things like this even matter?" He sighed.  
"Life imitates art?"  
"What?"  
"In life something may happen that you have never experienced before, but you may have read about a character who experienced it, so therefore you may have an idea about how to act or not act in that situation" she shrugged.  
"Like porn"  
"Yes like por…" she stopped and turned to look at him.  
"Seriously?"  
"What?"  
"So that is where you get your moves" she smirked.  
"Oh and where do you get yours?"  
"Stories from old friends" she shrugged  
"Still going by someone else's account though" he smirked, to which she simply rolled her eyes.  
"Besides" he started while leaning forward before kissing her neck.  
"You didn't seem to be complaining the other night" he smirked against her skin, kissing a line down to her shoulder.  
"Johnny" she spoke in warning, soon her gaze was met with blue.  
"We need to finish this lesson" she smiled, bringing her hand up to his cheek.  
"The report card comes out this Friday remember?" She asked, causing him to sigh.  
"Yeah I remember" he leaned back and looked down at the paper again.  
"We can fool around after" she muttered, standing up to go get them a drink.  
"What?" He called out.  
"I said we can fool around after" Layla laughed, waiting as the room went silent before.  
"How the hell am I supposed to focus now?!" 

"So how am I doing?" Layla asked as they both ate the lunch she made.  
"With Karate or our other activity?" He smirked, taking a bite out of his food.  
"The Karate, if your sounds are anything to go by I'd say I'm pretty good at the other" she smirked when he slightly choked on his food, eyes meeting hers and her blatant confidence,  
'God confidence is sexy on her' he found himself thinking, before quickly righting himself.  
"You're doing really well, we need a bigger space though for you to be able to really practice your kicks, you need to be able to jump and not worry about going through your floor" he chuckled.  
"Are you calling my apartment shitty?"  
"Babe it isn't the Ritz that's for sure" he laughed, earning a shove from her.  
"Hey um...Speaking of fancy places" he started after a moment, catching her attention, he seemed apprehensive to delve into this conversation, which only made her more curious  
"Ok...I'll bite, what about fancy places?" She asked, leaning her head on her hand, Johnny looked up from his food, eyes locking with hers as if he was trying to silently ask her something, after a moment he spoke.  
"My parents are making me go to their country club this Friday...Do you...Wanna go?" Layla wanted to make a quib about meeting his parents, but she could tell how this seemed to be a somewhat big deal for him.  
"You don't have to if you don't want to," he shrugged off her silence.  
"No I'll go, I just...Not really been to many fancy places" she told him, which was not a lie, run down buildings and tunnels, sure, fancy places, not so much.  
"It'll be fine, it's really nothing but a bunch of old people with deep pockets that like to hear themselves talk" he told her.  
"Ah so you fit right in" she joked to lighten the mood, earning a glare from the boy which she laughed at.  
"On second thought, maybe I don't want you there"  
"Oh no now you're stuck with me sir" she smirked.  
"Na I changed my mind, you can stay here" he told her while he walked to the sink to wash his dish.  
"No no I can't leave you to fend off the wolves by yourself" she told him as she cleaned her own dish.  
"By wolves you mean Jessica and Nathan?" He asked.  
"Are they gonna be there?"  
"Yeah they'll be there"  
"Which is another reason why I can't let you go alone"  
"What's the first reason?"  
"Well I have to keep you young, otherwise the old men who like to hear themselves talk might just rub off on you too much" she smirked, watching as he glared but couldn't hide the smirk as he placed his hands on either side of her on the counter and leaned in, capturing her lips.  
"I think you talk too much sometimes," he told her.  
"Maybe we have to keep each other young then" she smiled, earning a chuckle from him before he leaned in again. After another makeout session Johnny said he had to get going but he'd see her at school, after their goodbyes Layla found herself in her closet...She had absolutely nothing she could wear for this thing.

The rest of the week went by faster than Layla would have liked, either she was at school hanging out with Johnny and the guys, or just Ali now that Danny seemed to have totally written her off after he found out that Layla had tended to the guys the night of the dance. Or she was helping Johnny and getting her karate lessons in, which had spilled over into the back field where she could practice better. What little free time she had she filled with the sound of her recently bought sewing machine as it whirled to life and tried to help her before her Friday deadline...Which luckily...It did, even if it had only gotten there an hour before. Johnny had said he would pick her up at around seven thirty, but she had to tell him that she would meet him there, saying she had to finish something up before she could leave tonight. Luckily Johnny didn't seem too bothered by it, simply giving her directions to "Encino Oaks country club" instead and saying he'd see her there. Layla looked at the clock when she finally finished her makeup and hair, it was already seven thirty, she looked over at the dress that laid across her bed, a dress she had slaved over all week, a dress that was far fancier than anything she was used to. Slowly sliding the gown on she breathed a sigh of relief when it fit perfectly, she grabbed the small "pearl" necklace she had found at the thrift store Wednesday when her mom surprised her with a day off, along with a pair of stockings and some black flats. Grabbing her purse and leaving a note she quickly left, got in her car and began following the directions Johnny gave her.  
"Any sign of her yet?" Ali asked Johnny as she walked up behind him, he had successfully gotten away from both Nathan and Jessica as well as Sid, simply enjoying the quiet as he drank his drink.  
"Oh you're talking to me now?" He asked, looking over at the girl who gave him an unimpressed look, he simply shrugged but looked back at the door.  
"Not yet, she's probably not even gonna come" he stated looking down at his drink, he was such an idiot, he shouldn't have even mentioned anything, they weren't even official, just...He didn't even know what they were, fuck buddies? No, they felt like more than that..But still..As soon as he said his parents were gonna be here it probably sent her running for the hills.  
"I'm sure she will" Ali tried to reassure him  
"Yeah right, we wouldn't even be here if we had a choice"  
"Layla isn't the type to just leave someone high and dry" Ali told him, and he knew she was right, but still.  
"Johnny! There you are" he heard that all too familiar annoying voice speak.  
"Hey Nathan"  
"And Ali too," Jessica smiled.  
"How are you two doing? Getting the old romance back?" Nathan asked with a smirk.  
"No," both Johnny and Ali replied and Johnny had to stop for a moment as he tuned Nathan out. Not that long ago he would have jumped at the idea of getting back with Ali, she was his first love after all...And yet now...Now when he thought of them getting back together he found his stomach twisting.  
"I don't think he's listening to you" he heard Nathan say, making him look up.  
"What?"  
"I said" Jessica huffed slightly.  
"Where is your little girlfriend?"  
"Oh she'll be here, she's just running late"  
"Weird that she didn't want you to pick her up" she stated  
"Yeah well she said she had something to…Finish" he trailed off, eyes widening as he looked to the door. If Layla ever tried to deny she was beautiful he would bring up the moment. In a sea of pastels and puff she stood out, like a black rose in a colorful garden and yet, he would pick that rose over them all. Her dress draped along her, a mixture of what looked like black velvet, lace, and some sort of cream fabric under it. The neckline seemed to catch some attention from quite a few of the guys, even if the lace covered her, and Johnny had the sudden urge to go give her his jacket to keep the eyes off her. He could see her slowly look around, and he realized it was the first time she ever looked...Shy. Like she was a deer that just stumbled into a lion's den, and in a way she was. Johnny didn't hear anything else Nathan or Jessica had said and after Ali took his drink and gave him a nudge he found himself weaving around tables to the apprehensive girl.  
If Layla had ever felt out of place, it was here and now, looking around she noticed that every woman was wearing pastel colors, and here she was, in all black. Black was her confident color after all, but right now she could feel every judging stare chip away at that confidence. It was like in that moment everyone knew her, her past, the things she had done. She felt like just turning and walking out again, maybe Johnny hadn't seen her, maybe she could just call him tomorrow and tell him she caught a twenty-four hour bug. But just as she was thinking over the pros and cons someone stepped into her vision.  
"Hey" she looked up at the voice, meeting his blue eyes and warm smile, almost as he could see her skittishness and was trying to calm her.  
"Hey" she smiled back, finding herself calming a bit now that a familiar face had shown itself.  
"You look...wow" he chuckled.  
"Oh, thank you" she smiled while looking down at her dress and trying to hide her face.  
"You also look..Wow..This is the first time I've ever seen you in a suit" she chuckled while looking over his charcoal gray suit, white button-down and black tie.  
"You clean up nice"  
"Thanks" he gave his own shy smile while messing with his tie.  
"I almost didn't think you were gonna show, not that I could blame you" he told her, lowering his voice so only she could hear the last part.  
"Sorry about that, things took a little longer than expected" she told him.  
"Don't worry about it"  
"So have you been dealing with the goons long?" She asked after spotting Nathan and Jessica who were staring at the pair.  
"Eh was able to dodge them until just a little bit ago" he shrugged.  
"Sorry" she apologized.  
"Hey you don't have to say you're sorry, you got here as quick as you could" he told her while unconsciously grabbing her hand. She looked down at their joined hands and smiled at his reassurance that she was thankful for at the moment. Giving his hand a squeeze she took a breath.  
"So, what do you do around here for fun?"  
"Leave" he smirked and she had to laugh at his reply, yeah they were both on the same page at least. Layla looked around and noticed Ali dancing with a man who must have been her father, though when she spotted Layla she gave a small wave, causing the man to look over at her and Johnny before leaning down and asking Ali something..Oh boy.  
"You wanna dance?" He asked noticing not only her gaze but the fact that Nathan and Jessica were both staring at them.  
"Sure" she nodded, letting him lead her to the dance floor. His hand still held hers while his other came to rest on her hip and hers came to rest on his arm. He gently swayed them to the music that played overhead, Layla tried to focus on Johnny but found her eyes wandering over the crowd, earning a soft chuckle from him.  
"This really isn't your thing is it?" He asked though he already knew the answer.  
"Never been to one of these places before" she shrugged, looking up at him.  
"You didn't have to come if you didn't want to, you know that right?" He asked, not wanting her to feel like she was forced to stay.  
"I know"  
"So why did you come?"  
"You asked me" she stated so simply that he wasn't sure what to say.  
"And I figured you wouldn't ask me unless you actually wanted me here" she told him, making him stop dancing for a moment and just look at her, how was she able to read him that easily?  
"You..Did want me here...right?" She asked hesitantly, his silence making her second guess herself.  
"Yeah! Yeah of course I did" He replied quickly, starting up their dance again.  
"Just...I don't know" he started but then just shrugged.  
"What?"  
"It's nothing" he chuckled, shaking his head.  
"Johnny, come on, what is it?" She pressed.  
"Not even a month ago you would have probably flipped me off and left, and yet now you willingly come to a place you are obviously uncomfortable at, just because I asked you." He stated, eyes meeting hers as they moved-and while they danced she realized...He was right. The first day of school she pretty much called him ugly, something that she actually always thought was a lie, and she flipped him off when she passed. They "fought", maybe not physically like him and Danny, but they insulted each other back and forth for days after her arrival, and even after they agreed to this charade there was still mistrust at the start...And yet...Here they were, she willing came here because he asked, and he happily danced with her to get her mind off her environment. Not to mention their activities behind closed doors, that thought made her chuckle.  
"Yeah well, I bet neither one of us thought we'd be doing all the things we do."  
"Oh yeah no we didn't, at least I didn't" he laughed, earning a slightly confused look from her.  
"That came out wrong" he quickly tried to back track.  
"What I mean is-"  
"I understand what you mean," she laughed.  
"The thought would never have crossed my mind when we first met"  
"Never?" He asked, and his shock made her giggle.  
"I don't go by looks Johnny, I go by personality, you were a dick to me at first so no, never"  
"Wow" he whispered while silence fell over them...Before.  
"Wait so are you saying the reason you agreed to go with me to places wasn't because you found me attractive, but that you liked my personality?"  
"Well at first it was to keep our cover" she whispered.  
"But yes, I have found that I can in fact tolerate your personality" she smirked, earning a dry laugh from him.  
"You're so sweet"  
"Aren't I though?" She smiled. Johnny could only shake his head at her, he wasn't sure why that knowledge made him feel weird, a good weird though. The song ended and everyone went to sit back down but Layla felt someone tap her shoulder, turning around she was met with Ali's bright smile.  
"Hey" Layla smiled back, hugging the girl.  
"I told Johnny you'd show, he wasn't so sure earlier" she tattled on the blonde, causing him to mutter a "thanks Ali" and look away.  
"Yeah just had to finish some stuff but I was gonna come"  
"Well you've been lucky and haven't had to deal with you know who"  
"Have they been bothering y'all tonight?"  
"Not a whole lot, but they weren't helping me convince him you were coming that's for sure"  
"Ugh why can't they just buzz off? Like are their lives really that dull?"  
"Yes" both Ali and Johnny answered, while they all looked over at the cousins.  
"Why are we all hiding over here?" They heard a playful voice ask behind them, three heads whipped around to see a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked like she could be Johnny's twin, perhaps just a bit older than him, the slim blue dress showed off her figure and Layla internally chuckled at the fact that it looked like she and this woman wore the same necklace, though surely this woman's was actual pearls.  
"Oh hello Mrs.Weinberg" Ali smiled.  
"Hello Ali, and who is this?" She asked, blue eyes landing on Layla, they were a different shade than Johnny's, and yet so similar.  
"Mom, this is Layla" Johnny spoke up...Wait...Mom?! Well that explained the similar looks, but she was so young!  
"Oh you're Layla! Johnny's told me all about you" she said, sending a playful smile to Johnny and reaching out her hand.  
"O-oh! It's very nice to meet you" Layla smiled.  
"I see where Johnny gets his stunning looks from, I thought you were his sister if I'm being honest" Layla laughed, watching as the woman waved her off with a giggle.  
"You're a sweetheart. But I guess that's not surprising from a girl who's been helping my Johnny get his grade up"  
"Oh that's right! What did your report card say?" Layla asked, looking over at Johnny.  
"C" he shrugged, at least it was passing.  
"Oh"  
"I'm keeping it a secret from my husband, he doesn't need to know and Johnny can stay in Karate. But I was hoping I could ask a favor of you Layla"  
"Yeah, of course"  
"Keep tutoring him? I know he has the potential to get an A, and you seem to bring that out in him" she smiled, causing Layla to choke on her words, she thought that she made Johnny better?  
"Yeah I can do that" Layla finally found her voice.  
"Thank you so much!" The woman smiled, leaning down and hugging Layla, before whispering so only Layla could hear.  
"Whatever you're doing, keep it up, there's a change in him, I haven't seen him this happy in a while" Layla found herself once again taken aback by the woman's words, his mother could see a change in him? He was happier? She let go of Layla and stood back up, a smile still in place.  
"Also I love your dress, where did you get it?" She asked looking over Layla's black gown.  
"Oh! Thank you, I actually...Made it myself" Layla confessed, unsure about actually admitting it, though she didn't need to if the expressions on the faces of her present company were anything to go by.  
"You made that?!" Ali and Johnny exclaimed while his mother quickly added.  
"It's so beautiful!"  
"Thank you, I didn't really have anything fancy to wear so I whipped something up" Layla shrugged, trying to hide the slight tint to her cheeks, she wasn't used to this sort of reaction or praise.  
"Well if you ever decide to branch out and take orders do let me know, I'd be more than happy to pay you for your work" his mother told her with an excited smile.  
"Oh you really wouldn't have to Mrs.Weinberg" Layla started but the woman quickly cut her off.  
"I would insist, and please, just call me Laura sweetie"  
"Well thank you Ms.Laura, I'm honored you find my work money worthy" Layla spoke honestly, feeling both overwhelmed by the woman's praise and also honored that she, a woman of obvious high class, would want something she made.  
"No need to be honored sweetheart, I'm just speaking the truth, but if you excuse me my husband seems to want my attention. It was a pleasure meeting you, I hope one day Johnny brings you by for a family dinner" she spoke, and after another quick hug, left to meet up with an older chubby guy, man was she out of his league.  
"I'll be right back as well, my parents are calling me" Ali told the two, before walking off and leaving the pair to themselves.  
"Well that...Went well" Layla marveled, looking down at her dress for a moment before looking up at Johnny and being met with a smile.  
"What?" She asked, but he just shook his head, glancing out at the dance floor before looking back at her.  
"May I have this dance?" He asked just as she heard the soft notes of a song begin to play.  
"Of course" Layla smiled, taking his hand as he led her out to the open area.

_"Lying in my bed, I hear the clock tick and think of you  
Caught up in circles  
Confusion is nothing new  
Flashback, warm nights  
Almost left behind  
Suitcase of memories  
Time after"_

"So you're mom is really sweet" Layla spoke up while Johnny slowly swayed them to the soft music.  
"She seems to really like you" he nodded, a smile trying to peek through again.  
"Yeah, honestly I wasn't expecting that" Layla muttered.  
"Why not?" Johnny asked, clearly confused.  
"I mean, I don't really look like I fit in here, with this crowd. I'm not really the type you take home to momma" she told him.  
"How are you not the type you take home to meet the parents? You're beautiful, funny, sure a smartass sometimes, and you just announced that you made an entire evening gown in a week, a gown that a woman who only buys expensive things thought you had bought...I'd say you have a good reputation" he smiled.

_"Sometimes you picture me  
I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can't hear  
What you've said  
Then you say, "go slow"  
And I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds"_

"What? Why are you smirking?" He asked  
"You think I'm beautiful?"  
"...I um.."  
"No no, you can't deny it you said, and I quote "You're beautiful, funny, and sometimes a smartass" which I also take as a compliment" she smiled.  
"Well you said I had stunning looks and apparently you like my personality so" he shrugged, trying to dismiss his slipup, but by the playful smile she wore, she wouldn't forget it anytime soon.

_"If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
If you're lost, you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall, I will catch you, I will be waiting  
Time after time"_

"So...You really made that dress just to come here?" He asked after a moment.  
"Well..I mean I can wear it for other fancy things but...Yeah...I didn't have anything near fancy enough for this place" she explained.  
"But you didn't have to dress fancy"  
"Have you not looked around? Hell you're in a suit and tie"  
"But I didn't say you had to wear anything fancy" he laughed.  
"Kinda got fancy from the fact that it's a country club"  
"Just admit that you wanted to make a good impression" he smirked.  
"I made a good impression by helping get your grade up, which congratulations by the way"  
"Thank you, and yeah you did, but you wanted to really make sure my mom liked you" he teased.  
"Oh do tell why I would concern myself with that?"  
"Because every girl wants to impress a guys mom if she's interested in him"  
"Oh that's what you think this is?"  
"Tell me I'm wrong," he smirked.  
"You sure are full of yourself Lawrence"  
"Only because I'm right"  
"I never tried to impress my ex's mom, what makes you so different?"  
"I'm sure a lot of things...You never bring him up though so I can't be specific...Why is that?" He asked, it was something he had noticed a while back, anytime her past or ex got brought up Layla shut down, why?  
"It's…Complicated" she sighed.  
"That I've gathered, Layla…"  
"I'll get there...Just not right now...Please" she begged, looking at him with an expression he hadn't seen before, one that pleaded with him to drop the subject.  
"Ok" he nodded  
"Thank you"

_"After my picture fades and darkness has  
Turned to gray  
Watching through windows  
You're wondering if I'm okay  
Secrets stolen from deep inside (deep inside)  
And the drum beats out of time"_

"...We can go back to you being interested in me" he smirked, laughing at the groan and eye roll he received.  
"You're horrible" she muttered, resting her head on his shoulder.  
"I know-ok I'll stop. So...You like making clothes?" He asked, listening to her laugh lightly before pulling away from his shoulder.  
"Yeah, I make a lot of the stuff I wear to school, you can't really buy my style so it's mostly handmade stuff"  
"Wow I just figured there was some sort of store that sold all your spooky stuff"  
"Yeah sadly not, I wish"  
"You should open one"  
"What?"  
"Yeah make your own fashion line or something, call it like...Darkness falls" he laughed.  
"I would tell you to be quiet if I hadn't already thought of that as one possible dream job.  
"One? Ok I'll bite, what are your dream jobs Ms.Barnett?"  
"Oh so kind of you to ask Mr.Lawrence. Well besides having my own darkly inclined fashion line, I have also thought about going into the horror biz, you know, making props or costumes or special effect stuff...or maybe...Perhaps...Opening up a horror slash dark themed...Bakery" she confessed with a shrug, listening as he laughed.  
"Yeah yeah laugh it up" she grumbled.  
"That was just so out of left field"  
"Eh I like to bake" she muttered while looking away.  
"Are you any good?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know"  
"I would actually, can you make me something?"  
"...Maybe, if you're lucky"  
"I can't wait"

_"If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
If you're lost, you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall, I will catch you, I will be waiting  
Time after time  
Time after time"_

"So what is your dream job then hmm?"  
"Hmm-Well I've thought about joining the air force" he told her, and Layla felt her stomach drop, the military was dangerous, her mother always told her stories about how her father had been in the army.  
"But I think that is a plan B, my biggest dream is to take over the dojo, you know, be the Sensei to the next generation of Cobra Kai" he told her with an excited smile. She could tell that was truly where his heart was, the dream of taking over Cobra Kai some day.  
"Well I can testify that you would be an awesome Sensei, and I know you'll take over the dojo"  
"You think?"  
"I have a very good feeling," she smiled, earning another smile from him.  
"Hey Layla"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thank you, for coming tonight"  
"I'm glad I did, I had a great time"  
"Really? Even if you're surrounded by a bunch of old people with deep pockets that like to hear themselves talk?" He laughed,  
"Yeah, even then" she nodded with a chuckle of her own, he nodded too and for a moment they were quiet, listening as the song began to reach its end. Johnny leaned down, his forehead against hers as they continued to sway. Neither one of them wanted to speak, to break whatever comfortable silence had fallen over them. Johnny's eyes opened slightly, looking at her and noticing that her's were still closed, and how content she looked. He couldn't stop the small smile that found its way to his lips even if he wanted to, and before he really thought about it, as if just by instinct, or gut, or heart, he slowly leaned down and connected their lips in a soft kiss, eyes fluttering closed once more as he felt her own small smile against his.

_"I've got a suitcase of memories that I almost left behind  
Time after time  
Time, time, time  
But you say to go slow but I fall behind  
Time after time after time (after time, oh)"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, I love hearing y'alls feedback!


	10. I wanna know what love is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Description of a panic attack, talk of an abusive relationship. (I tried my best to describe a panic attack), SMUT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, Layla's past finally revealed! Also her and Johnny's first time!!

"Last report on this annoying book done!" Johnny groaned, laying back on his bed while he watched Layla finish writing hers.  
"It's not annoying," she laughed.  
"Sorry babe, but the book is boring"  
"Vampires just aren't your thing" she smiled.  
"If they're all like that, no. Like why isn't there something about some like badass vampires that ride motorcycles? That is something I would read...Prefer to watch but" he shrugged, before asking.  
"What do you think the next book he'll assign is?"  
"Well usually teachers assign classics like To kill a mockingbird, Of mice and men, war and peace..The great Gatsby would be cool"  
"Well he's already given us the others in the past so you might get your wish" he spoke, playing with the bottom of Layla's long skirt that draped over her legs and onto the bed.  
"Well either way," Layla started while putting her now finished paper in her trapper keeper.  
"I'll most likely have read it before so I can still help"  
"Well at least we got that out of the way" Johnny sighed while Layla went to put her book bag back in the chair that sat in his room.  
"Now we can move on to other matters" he smirked, his tone made her look back at him and he shot her a wink, which only made her laugh and shake her head.  
"You're insatiable you know that sir" she stated, walking up to the bed just as he crawled to the edge, once she was close enough he grabbed her and pulled her towards him.  
"You don't seem to mind that much" he smirked while leaning down, their lips meeting for only a moment before his house phone began to ring. He groaned and looked over at the phone that laid on his bedside table.  
"Why do I have that thing?" He grumbled while she laughed and nudged him towards the phone. He sighed but reached over and answered, pulling the cord slightly.  
"Hello? Oh Hey Tommy...Yeah she's here...Well I mean nothing was happening, yet"  
"Oh my God stop!" She yelled, trying to take the phone away, she knew the guys pretty much knew something was going on between her and Johnny but they didn't need to know details. Johnny simply laughed and kept her from getting the phone, as much as she tried.  
"What was that dude? Oh yeah she's pissed" he laughed.  
"Yeah sure what time? Yeah we'll meet ya there, later man" he quickly leaned over and hung up the one before grabbing Layla and tossing her onto the bed.  
"They do not need to know details" she stated, simply earning a chuckle from him.  
"So why did he call?" she asked after a moment, sitting up on her elbow and looking over at him.  
"Asked if we wanted to meet up with everyone at Golf n Stuff again" he stated, looking over at her, before reaching up and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.  
"Sounds like fun" Layla smiled down at him, she would be lying if she said that nothing had changed between her and Johnny since last night at the county club. It was like this shift happened, a final shift perhaps, like she was seeing him both for the first time and much clearer than she had before. She had been fighting off this feeling she got whenever he was around her, this gut feeling that had her both scared and running back to him. She had never felt it before, at least not this strong, and that scared her a bit, because it meant that this little charade they were playing was becoming real for her. She hoped it was the same for him, she hoped he didn't see this as just an easy way to get off...She didn't think he did, not with the way he acted. He had said he liked her the night of the dance, and he seemed happy she showed up last night...And now...She looked back down at him but found him looking up at her concerned.  
"You're thinking a lot, what's wrong?" He asked, her face must have changed from an easy smile to her own look of concern while her thoughts raced.  
"It's nothing" she brushed it off and looked away.  
"Hey" he spoke softly, causing her to look back at him.  
"You know you can talk to me right?" He told her, his tone made her want to, to see if he felt the same to at least calm her fears...But then her brain thought of the what ifs, what if he didn't, what if this was all a game to him, what if he did see her as an easy lay...What if he ended up like her ex?  
"You're getting lost in your head again" he told her, breaking her out of her thoughts.  
"Sorry, let's just..What time are we meeting up with everyone?" She asked, trying to find something to occupy her mind.  
"Well Tommy suggested meeting up at Jack's around five for dinner before heading there" he replied, seeing her wanting to change the subject. He hated that she felt like she couldn't open up to him, he was sure he had felt something shift last night at the country club. Because last night it was like he saw her with new eyes, he had been fighting off this feeling since they first started this charade, this raw gut feeling...Or maybe it was a heart feeling that made him feel this way whenever she was around. He had never felt it before, at least not as strong as this, maybe a hint with Ali but nothing to this level, it was both terrifying and...Exciting. He would be lying if he said he didn't want to explore it with her, but something held him back, the thought that maybe she didn't feel the same, that maybe this was all still just a charade for her, or an easy way to get off. He hoped not, but when she wouldn't talk to him, he couldn't help the sinking feeling he got.  
"Cool, so we have just enough time for a quick karate lesson" he heard her say, breaking him out of his thoughts, he watched as she got off of the bed and turned to look at him.  
"Come on, I've been practicing and everything...Sensei" she smirked, hand on her hip as she looked at him, and oh the way she called him that sent blood rushing away from his brain.  
"You're a tease" he laughed as he got up and walked over to the door, ready to lead her to the room he had set up for training.  
"What? You're the one who said I had to call you that, remember" she replied with a smirk.  
"Not in that tone" he laughed, gesturing for her to follow him as they left.  
"Oh I'm sorry, is the tone more like something else?" She asked innocently while she followed him into another room, this one much larger and housed some Karate equipment as well as a padded floor. The look he shot her as she passed said to stop playing her game, but she couldn't help it.  
"Come on Sensei, I've been practicing all those moves you showed me" the groan she got from him told her if she didn't stop they wouldn't be practicing at all today, and that made her laugh.  
"Final warning Layla, I do wanna teach you, but you're on thin ice"  
"Ok ok I'll stop"  
"Thank you"  
"No problem...Sensei" the glare she received made her burst into laughter again, to the point she didn't see him march up to her until she felt his hand on the back of her neck, roughly pulling her to his lips as he gave her a bruising kiss.

Surprisingly they had been able to get a karate lesson in before they left and met up with the guys and girls at Jack's, though Johnny wanted to ride his bike, which meant that Layla had to climb on.  
"Have you ever ridden on one?" Johnny had asked after he handed her a helmet, he had gotten it a while back for Ali in case she ever wanted to ride, though she never did.  
"A few times" she replied, climbing on behind him.  
"Though they were not fun"  
"Oh?" Johnny questioned, letting the bike roar to life.  
"...My ex had one, he was a crazy driver, about got us killed a few times," she said after a moment.  
"Shit man, well I don't drive stupid, I promise" he told her.  
"Thank you" she smiled, he nodded before turning back around, feeling her lean against him and wrap her arms around his body, he couldn't help the smile that spread on his lips, happy that the helmet covered his face. He kicked the stand up and left the driveway, heading off towards Jack's. One huge burger later they were all laughing at stories the boys were telling.  
"The dude had it coming ok? He came to the school thinking he was king shit" Dutch stated after telling how he had punched a guy in the face right in front of the guy's girlfriend and when he did the guy let out the highest pitch scream anyone had ever heard.  
"The funniest part was when he was flailing around afterwards and tried to run off, ran right into a class door that was open, and knocked himself out" Jimmy added.  
"Wait so what even prompted this punch? Besides the guy obviously needing to be knocked down a few pegs?" Layla asked while sipping her coke.  
"They guy came up to us and started talking crap about Cobra Kai, saying that karate was stupid and only weak people learned something like that, that "real men" learned how to fight like in the streets" Johnny explained, arm resting on the back on her chair while he leaned back in his.  
"Mind you the guy looked like he had never been in a fight in his life" Tommy added.  
"Oh I hate those people! Like don't talk to me about fighting if you've never been punched in the face before" Layla laughed.  
"Have you been punched in the face?" Dutch asked.  
"Too many times to count" Layla shrugged.  
"Damn! We got a badass" Jimmy joked earning a glare from Layla but her smirk told him she wasn't mad...Johnny on the other hand was concerned, he knew her enough to know her tones, and her tone hadn't been playful or joking, it was...Sad. They all finished their meals and headed off to golf n stuff.  
"So Layla," Tommy started as soon as Johnny parked his bike beside him.  
"You think you can redeem yourself at golf tonight?" He laughed.  
"Ha ha, I am going to damn sure try thank you" she replied while slinging her leg off of the bike.  
"You should get a bike Layla, you look pretty natural on it" Bobby stated with a smile.  
"Honestly I've always thought about it, get baby a friend," she laughed.  
"What kind would you get?" Johnny asked while they made their way to the front.  
"Well I was always a fan of the old cafe racers, so maybe something like that"  
"That would be badass, I could see you on that" Johnny smirked. They all paid for their round and went to the first hole, Layla was a bit better but still not on the same level as Dutch, Tommy, Barbara, Susan, or Johnny. Hell even Jimmy was doing better than her. Her and Bobby were in last place, though she had a feeling Bobby may have been doing it so she wouldn't have to stay at the holes by herself.  
"Golf is just not my thing" Layla sighed after she finally got the ball in the hole. At this point it was just her and Bobby, her having told Johnny to go on with the others since he was far ahead of her points wise.  
"Yeah it's not really the most fun of things either" Bobby laughed, hitting the ball.  
"Soccer seems like it's more fun" Layla spoke, remembering how the guys are all on the soccer team.  
"It is, a lot more action" he laughed while they walked onto the next hole.  
"I'm surprised you haven't tried out for it, or cheerleading"  
"Oh yeah could you totally picture me as a cheerleader? I'm so full of energy and cheer" she told him with a straight face, but as soon as he started laughing she had to laugh too.  
"Yeah ok you're right,"  
"I just figured you'd want to be there to cheer Johnny on" he added with a shrug.  
"Well technically I would be cheering you all on" she smirked, earning a chuckle from him.  
"Layla can I ask you something?"  
"Sure"  
"What are you and Johnny? Because you and I both know this has gone further than just a charade"  
"I...I honestly don't know" Layla sighed, shoulders slumping while her eyes drifted to the ground.  
"Well we know you guys have done stuff" he chuckled, making her groan and hide her face in her hands.  
"Yeah I kinda figured you guys did, I'm sure he's talked about it"  
"Actually no"  
"No?"  
"No Johnny keeps his private life private, we all just put the pieces together because of how you two changed"  
"What?"  
"Like take after the beach, we all knew something must have happened because how you two suddenly weren't talking, I'm guessing something happened and you two weren't sure where that left you as far as this charade goes"  
"..."  
"And then well, you two disappeared for a while at the dance and came back smiling, so that was kind of a giveaway" he laughed, earning another embarrassed groan from Layla.  
"But really it's how Johnny has changed...He's...Well I guess happier, but like, different than what he was like with Ali. You I guess bring out a different side of him maybe, but also we all knew those two never ventured past kissing"  
"Wait...Really?!" Layla found herself asking, she figured they must have done something together if they dated for two years.  
"Yeah, Ali never wanted to and Johnny isn't the type of guy to push so" Bobby shrugged, making Layla remember how every time they had fooled around Johnny in fact had asked first, even if it wasn't verbal, we would wait for her to tell him to keep going.  
"Wow I...Never knew"  
"And don't go thinking that is why he's happier, truth be told, and he would kill me if he heard me say this...I think Johnny had eyes for you the first day you showed up"  
"Shut up"  
"No it's true, whenever you stood up to us, I think you kinda won his respect"  
"Because I flipped y'all off?" She laughed.  
"Because you stood your ground" Bobby smiled.  
"Wow...I guess I just never thought...I had an effect on him, but even his mom said he's changed"  
"See, and his mom knows him better than we do...Plus you have changed too"  
"No I haven't"  
"Yes you have, you're a lot more open, when you first came here I could tell the front you put on, but now you are a lot more of yourself"  
"I'm not myself" Layla shook her head, looking away from Bobby.  
"I think you're who you want to be," he told her, causing her head to snap towards him.  
"I think when you came here you were hiding you because of something in your past, I think now you're more of the person you want to be" Bobby told her, and for a moment they just stared at each other, before Layla gave him a small smile.  
"Bobby have you ever thought about being a counselor or something?" She laughed, listening as he chuckled.  
"I've thought about something like that."  
"Well to answer your original question...I don't know what Johnny and I are...I don't know if it's still just a charade for him...I guess one day we will figure it out."  
"So it isn't for you, a charade anymore" he smiled.  
"What?"  
"You said you didn't know if it was still a charade for Johnny, implying that it was no longer a charade for you...I think you answered your own question if you were unsure how you felt" Layla let his words sink in as he continued to play...her words had just left her mouth before she thought about them, had it stopped being a charade for her? She knew it felt like it was becoming real, but she hadn't admitted it to herself...Not yet anyways.  
"Come on, let's head to the next hole" Bobby broke her out of her thoughts, she nodded and started to follow him...When a scent hit her nose, a cologne she hadn't smelled since she left Florida. Frantically looking around her eyes darted to every person who walked by, was he here? Had he found her? She could feel her heart begin to race as she glanced around. He had to be here right? That's why she could smell that cologne. She didn't hear Bobby calling her until he gently touched her arm, causing her to jump away from him.  
"Hey hey, It's just me" he spoke softly, holding up his hands as he looked at her wide eyes.  
"What's wrong Layla?" He asked, slowly walking closer to her.  
"I...I thought…." She looked around once more, her heart slowly calming when she didn't spot the face that still haunted her dreams.  
"I-its nothing...It's nothing" she shook her head, giving Bobby a small smile that she knew did nothing to ease his worry.  
"Come on, let's catch up with everyone." She walked around him and went to the next hole, now trying to play as fast as she could to catch back up with the group and get out of the area. Once they finished their game they found everyone waiting for them at the end.  
"Finally, I thought you and Bobby had run off together" Tommy joked, earning a shove from Johnny.  
"We were talking as we played," Bobby replied.  
"Golf just isn't my game" Layla told Johnny with a chuckle as she made her way to him.  
"Eh maybe you just need more practice, and fewer distractions" he replied, glancing over at Bobby with a smirk, Bobby in return just laughed.  
"Come on, you wanna do the go cars again?" He asked while slinging his arm over her shoulder.  
"Sure, though this time I am totally kicking your ass" she smirked.  
"Well see" she wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked, thankful that Bobby hadn't mentioned anything to the group about her earlier freak out. She still kept her eyes open though, still waiting to see that mop of slicked back brown hair and brown jacket. She needed to make sure she saw him before he saw her with Johnny...She didn't want Johnny to try to fight him. Johnny's own cologne had long since wiped the smell of the other from her nose, and she found herself comforted by it, glad it helped her forget. The go cars had been fun, she had found herself fighting for first from not only Johnny but Bobby as well, though in the end she was thankful for the person who swerved in front of Johnny because it allowed her to win.  
"Aww yeah!" She cheered when she got out of her car.  
"You get really into it" Bobby laughed.  
"She had to redeem herself" Barbara laughed.  
"Exactly!" Layla exclaimed while pointing at Barbara.  
"Ok ok so you didn't get a leg cramp this time" Johnny joked, causing her to shove him. They all headed in after that to play some games, where after a few games of air hockey between Layla and Johnny, Tommy wanted to see if he could beat him since Layla couldn't. She agreed and instead went to go play skee ball, three games and a pretty long string of tickets later Layla was joined by a girl named Cassandra, or Cassie, who asked if she had any tips on the game. During their conversation they both turned when they heard the guys yelling, or rather cheering in victory. Layla simply snorted at their enthusiasm, while Cassie laughed.  
"You know them?" Cassie asked  
"Right now I'm gonna say unfortunately yes" Layla replied with a chuckle.  
"They seem like fun," Cassie shrugged.  
"They are actually"  
"Is one of them your boyfriend?"  
"...It's complicated"  
"So you like him but you aren't sure if he likes you? At least in the same way?" Cassie asked, making Layla look over at her, she simply shrugged and went back to the game.  
"I've been there before"  
"...What did you do?" Layla found herself asking.  
"Told him how I felt, because I couldn't keep it inside anymore"  
"And?"  
"He...Didn't feel the same, but it was better in the end, then living with the what if"  
"You sure about that?" Layla chuckled, now not knowing what to do, what if she did come clean and Johnny didn't feel the same.  
"I am, I was able to move on because I knew that he and I would never be...If I had to live with the what ifs, what if I hadn't said anything, what if he and I got married one day, had kids, what if we were soulmates...I think those questions would have drove me insane"  
"Yeah" Layla nodded, looking back at Johnny.  
"They do drive you crazy" Johnny looked over at her, their eyes meeting before he smirked, winking at her before returning to his game.  
"I don't think you have anything to worry about though" Cassie laughed, having seen the interaction. Layla looked away, going back to her own game, but the small smile wouldn't leave her lips. The night had been going well, Cassie joined them all for a few games before she and Bobby convinced Johnny and Layla to play the "love meter".  
"Measure your sex appeal on this love meter" Layla snorted at the description.  
"You two do know this is a bunch of crap right?" Johnny asked, looking at the two.  
"Then it shouldn't be a problem to humor us" Cassie smiled while Bobby nodded. Johnny sighed but looked over at Layla, and with a shrug they both put their hand on the plate while Bobby put the coin in. They watched the machine come to life, the lights flashing around on the different options before stopping on "Uncontrollable". Everyone started laughing while Johnny just rolled his eyes.  
"Again, it's totally random"  
"Ok then try again" Tommy replied, Johnny sighed but reached down and put another coin in, his hand still on the plate and they all watched it roar to life and start flashing before…"Uncontrollable".  
"Still think it's random?" Barbara giggled.  
"One more time" Layla stated, grabbing the coin and putting it in, she and Johnny looked at each other, then back at the game just as it stopped…"Uncontrollable".  
At that point everyone had burst into laughter while Layla and Johnny simply stared at each other, like they were trying to confirm what the game insisted upon.  
"Ok now that they have their love answer, I wanna play some more games before we all head out" Susan stated, grabbing Dutch's hand.  
"You wanna play that game of shooter still Johnny?" Tommy asked, causing Johnny to finally look away from Layla.  
"Yeah, let's go play a few rounds". Layla watched him walk off before she heard Barbara ask Bobby if he wanted to play some air hockey, leaving Cassie and Layla alone again.  
"So are you still unsure?" Cassie asked, causing Layla to look at her before chuckling slightly.  
"Come on, let's go play some games" Layla smiled, pulling Cassie along to the Street Fighter game. They played a couple rounds before Cassie suggested pinball, Layla agreed, but just as they began to walk away Layla could smell the cologne again. She quickly scanned the area, eyes darting frantically from person to person...Before they stopped...Along with her heart. Among a group of guys she could make out that slicked back brown hair, the brown and red leather jacket, he wasn't facing her, but she knew...She knew and her heart went into overdrive. All she could focus on was him, not her heart thundering in her ears that easily drowned out the chatter of the arcade, not Cassie who was now trying to get Layla's attention with a rather worried expression, not even the fact that she was becoming increasingly lightheaded with how fast she was breathing. The only thought repeating through her head was a simple.  
"He found me"  
She didn't realize she had begun to tremble, her eyes slowly blurring from unshed tears as she stared at the back of the man who she ran away from. She didn't realize it was now Johnny's voice trying to get her attention after Cassie had called for him and he came running. Layla shook as chills ran through her, her mind flashing through different things he had done, before landing on the water...So much water...her chest tightened as she felt like her lungs stopped working suddenly, her throat tightening when the memories flash.  
At this point Johnny wasn't sure what to do, he wasn't sure what was even happening to her, she looked more terrified then he had ever seen her and that terrified him.  
"Layla please look at me!" He tried again, before Cassie spoke up.  
"I think she's having a panic attack"  
"What?"  
"I've read about them in my mom's psychology book, its a sudden episode of intense fear that triggers severe physical reactions"  
"How do I help her?!"  
"Um...Ah...You need to remain calm and try to ground her, um physical touch sometimes helps"  
"Physical touch" Johnny nodded, slowly reaching up and touching Layla's cheek, wiping away the tears.  
"I can't breathe" he heard her whisper, and he swore his heart broke at the pitiful sound.  
"I need air" she whimpered, and he felt her grip his jacket sleeve.  
"Come on baby let's go outside then ok?" He asked, blocking her line of sight from wherever she was looking at. Her eyes didn't move but she slowly moved as he led her outside, but once outside she didn't ease up. She still gasped for air, and Johnny could feel her heart pounding against him as he held her. He slowly sat down on the cold concrete with her still clutching him, and he knew he had to calm her down before something bad happened.  
"Baby I need you to breathe ok, breathe like me ok?" He told her calmly, gently grabbing her hand and placing it to his chest as he took a deep breath in, and out. He let her calm down on her own. But never let her think she was alone, he whispered to her as he held her, gentle whispers of "I'm right here baby don't worry" or "I'll protect you I promise". It was enough to get her breathing back to somewhat normal after a while, before the tears came.  
"Please don't let him find me" she whimpered, burying her face in his jacket.  
"Please don't let him take me back there"  
"No one's taking anyone anywhere, he's gonna have to go through me first" Johnny stated, making Layla's head snap up before she frantically shook her head.  
"N-no you can't fight him Johnny, he fights dirty, knives and weapons dirty, I don't want you getting hurt...God I shouldn't have even agreed to the fake dating, I knew he would find me and I stupidly dragged you into this" She babbled, tears still running down her face.  
"Listen to me. I don't care ok, no one is taking you anywhere" Johnny told her while his arms wrapped tighter around her, his hand brushed through her hair as he pressed her head against his chest, as if to hide her from the world.  
"I won't let anyone take you anywhere ok, I promise" he told her while his fingers brushed through her locks, she let him hold her, finding comfort in his warmth, his smell, his presence. It was a little while before they heard the door open and a group of guys came out, Layla felt herself tremble when the same scent wafted over to her, and she spotted that same slicked back brown hair, that same brown and red jacket...But this time she could see the man's face and she realized...It wasn't her ex. It was just some guy who had a similar hairstyle, a similar jacket, and liked the same cologne...He hadn't found her...She was safe.  
"You ok?" Johnny asked as he watched her watch the men.  
"It's not him" she whispered.  
"No?"  
"No...just someone who looked similar, and wore the same cologne" she stated, watching the men pile into a car and leave.  
"I feel like such an idiot," she sighed.  
"Hey, don't even say that, you are not an idiot, I won't say I know what happened to you in there, Cass said it was a panic attack or something but...What you just went through, you had no control over it Layla. If you wanna blame someone, blame your ex, I know I do" he told her, before cupping her cheek and making her meet his gaze.  
"What did he do to you babe?"  
"...How much time do you have?" She tried to joke, but her humor was as dry as her throat, and she watched Johnny's brows furrow before he pulled her into his embrace again.  
"I wanna know whatever you're willing to tell me when you're ready" he told her just as the door opened again with Cassie poking her head out.  
"Is she ok?"  
"Yeah, thanks Cass"  
"No problem" she smiled walking up to the couple.  
"Really, thank you Cassie, you were kinda my guardian angel tonight" Layla smiled up at the girl.  
"Just doing what any good person would, I'm glad you're with us again, you scared me in there, Bobby too, he wants to know what happened." Layla and Johnny both nodded before standing up and waking back inside, being met almost instantly by the group.  
"Are you ok?"Bobby asked  
"What the hell happened?"Tommy added  
"You went zombie on us" Dutch stated  
"It was freaky"Susan chimed in  
"Are you feeling better?" Jimmy asked  
"Cassie said it was a panic attack?"Barbara inquired.  
"Yeah it was...I'm ok now...In a nutshell, believe me when I say I left my ex in Florida for...Very good reasons, and I thought I saw him here...But it was just a guy who looked a lot like him, and wore the same cologne"  
"Very good reasons?" Tommy asked, Layla sighed, deciding that one answer would get them to not ask any more.  
"...Remember when I said I had been punched in the face before?"  
"WHAT?!" She heard Dutch, Jimmy, Tommy, Bobby, and Johnny all yelled.  
"I'm going to fucking kill him" Johnny spoke through gritted teeth.  
"Layla give us his name right now and we will go to Florida-" Tommy started but Layla just held up her hand.  
"No, you won't, listen if he comes here it's one thing, but I don't want you all risking your life like that...My ex doesn't play fair, I don't want any of you walking into that ok?...But thank you...It's good to know I have five alpha dudes on my side" she smiled at them, earning a snort from Dutch who smiled nonetheless, along with everyone else.  
"Wait...is that what freaked you out earlier too?" Bobby asked after a moment, Layla simply nodded.  
"It was when I first smelled the cologne"  
"She freaked out earlier?"Johnny asked  
"Yeah when it was just us playing golf, I thought maybe she just seen or heard something that scared her, she said she was ok"  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Johnny asked.  
"What was I gonna say? I thought I smelled my ex's cologne?"  
"Yes!"  
"...I was hoping it was just in my head," she muttered.  
"Next time tell me, please" Johnny told her, and watched as she nodded.  
"I think it might be time we head out anyways" Susan shrugged while looking down at her watch that read ten.  
"Yeah, I'm getting kinda tired anyways" Jimmy nodded, earning some"me toos" from the group. They all headed back to the bikes but when Layla got on with Johnny she leaned forward to talk to him.  
"You said your parents were out of town til tomorrow evening right?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Would it...Would you mind if I spent the night?...I don't really wanna be alone right now and mom picked up some overtime so she won't be home til really late" Johnny's heart broke a little at how her voice still seemed so small and scared.  
"You don't have to ask babe" he told her, leaning back a little so their faces were closer, and watched the small smile slowly appear on her lips before she quickly pressed them to his.  
"Thank you" she smiled  
"No problem" he smiled back before leaning back up and putting his helmet on before driving them back to his house.

"Here ya go" Johnny spoke while handing her a pair of sweatpants and one of his shirts. She had just hung up the phone, having called her mom to tell her she was staying the night at Johnny's, a fact she was worried her mother wouldn't be pleased with, but her mom just left her with an "I love you, make good choices"  
"I'll uh, let you go first" he smiled, gesturing to the door that was connected to his room. Layla smiled and went through the door, she decided washing her makeup off first would be the best thing, luckily it hadn't gotten too messed up during her panic attack. After that she changed, slightly chuckling at how Johnny's clothes slightly swam on her, she wasn't that much smaller height wise, but Johnny had a lot more build than she did. She grabbed a bit of toothpaste and used her finger to at least brush her teeth some, shrugging, she washed her hands and left. Johnny was sitting on the bed, his own night clothes on his lap, and when the door opened he looked up.  
"Wow" he spoke, a small smile playing on his lips.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Nothing just...I haven't ever seen you without makeup" he chuckled.  
"Oh" she realized, suddenly feeling slightly self conscious.  
"I don't know why you wear it honestly" he shrugged, walking up to her.  
"You also look good in my clothes" he smirked, tugging the hem of his Zebra shirt before leaning down and giving her a quick kiss.  
"I'll be right back" he told her, disappearing through the doorway. Layla sat her clothes on a nearby chair before sitting on his bed. With a sigh she knew she had to tell him, not because he asked, he had told her whenever she was ready, no, because after how he was there for her tonight...He deserved to know, and if he didn't want to be near her after...She would deal with it.  
'it was better in the end, then living with the what if'  
Cassie's words rang in her head while she took a deep breath, looking down at her hands, when she heard him step out of the bathroom, she started.  
"We met two years ago, Eric and I...I had gotten in with the wrong crowd, started doing stuff I'm not proud of, stealing, breaking into places, vandalizing places, drank a lot...Sold drugs, it was an easy way to make quick cash. I drew the line at that but, some of the people I ran with did worse, like...hurt people worse." She paused as Johnny came to sit beside her.  
"My mom doesn't know anything about this, I never wanted her to, I don't know if it was my "rebellious, I don't have a father phase" or what. We called ourselves the snake den...That was where the grabbing a snake came in. We would individually get put into a room blindfolded, and in this room were tanks filled with snakes, some poisonous, some not. We were told to listen, that the snakes would whisper to us, and whichever one whispered the loudest would be the one who guided us in life. We were to follow the whisper, and reach into the tank. It was so fucking stupid...But we were all either young, drunk, high, or just wanted to fit in. Well, you know which one I got" she said, picking up the pant leg to show the tattoo again.  
"Although it was stupid, it's the one thing I regret the least I suppose"  
"In amongst all the stupid shit we did...Eric and I started dating...And it was good...Until it wasn't. The first time was when I was late showing up to the hangout spot, and I ended up showing up at the same time as one of our other members, Mark...Eric accused me of cheating on him with Mark, and when I tried to deny it...He punched me" I was so confused because I kept thinking "this isn't how relationships are in books" but I was young and stupid so I thought...Maybe that's just how they are in real life. I had to tell my mom the black eye was from falling down some stairs, which with her line of work I know she didn't believe but...She never pressed. The second time was when I hadn't been paying attention to him, instead talking to one of my female friends, he grabbed my arm and in front of everyone put his cigarette out on me" she told him, showing him the circle scar that rested on the inside of her elbow.  
"There was other stuff, like how I didn't want to have sex with him, I told him I wasn't ready...And multiple times I walked in on him with other girls, sometimes they would be right out in the open with it. And afterwards….He would kiss me and say "I have to get it somewhere, and if you're gonna be a fucking prude then this is gonna happen more often" but I never gave in, because I guess part of me was still screaming that I could do better than him. I have been cheated on, burned, punched, slapped, pushed down stairs, thrown into walls, and kicked in the gut...But nothing was as bad as when he found out my mom was moving because of her job and that I could go with her" Layla told Johnny, trying and failing to keep the tears from falling while her voice cracked. Johnny reached forward and gathered her in his arms, her face hiding in his chest as she told her story.  
"We were in the pool that was outside our hang out spot, when he brought it up, saying "I heard your mom was leaving" and I knew, I knew I needed to get out of the pool, but he had already grabbed my arm before I could move. He looked at me and asked "are you going with her?" And when I told him I didn't know, I knew it was the wrong answer, because the next thing I saw was water...And I realized he was holding me under...And no matter how much I clawed, or punched, or kicked, he wouldn't let go...Why would he? I was weaker than him. He pulled me back up and while I was gasping for air he asked me if I was going with her again...And I guess I took too long to answer because suddenly I was under the water again...He only let me up when I felt myself start to lose consciousness, and this time when he asked I said no. He told me that was the right answer and that I couldn't escape him, that I belonged to him...That night when I got home I packed my things and threw them into my mom's car since mine was in the shop, and as soon as we got up the next day we left" Layla told him, before he heard her begin to sob harder. So that was why she was so terrified when she went under the water at the beach.  
"But I'm so scared he'll find me, I'm so scared he'll finish what he started, or he'll hurt you because I'm near you. I see him every night in my dreams...Waiting to kill me for leaving...I'm scared Johnny, I'm so fucking scared and I hate it" she cried, clinging to the guy who now had tears blurring his own vision, he hated seeing her in pain like this, and it only intensified the deep burning rage he felt towards her ex for making her feel this way, for ever touching her. If he ever found him Johnny knew he would kill him, the guy deserved it, he deserved worse after what he'd done.  
"That's why I wanted to learn how to fight," she sniffled.  
"So I could protect myself"  
"You know I'll protect you" he told her softly, and she did know that now, she knew if she was in danger Johnny would be there, just like he was earlier, just like he is right now...But what if Johnny wasn't around?  
"I know you will...But I need to know in case you're not with me" she told him, finally looking up at him, her eyes puffy and red from crying.  
"I know" Johnny nodded, and he did, he knew now more than ever he needed to teach her how to kick some ass, in case he wasn't around.  
"I'll keep teaching you, you'll be a black belt by the time we're done, and if that jackass ever shows himself while I'm not around I want you to remember the last line of Cobra Kai" he told her, looking down into the eyes that looked up at him.  
"What's that?" She asked, watching as a smirk slowly spread on his lips.  
"No mercy" he listened to her snort at his words, a smile finally making its way to her lips while she chuckled.  
"Yeah, I can do that" she laughed, looking up at him, before throwing her arms around his neck in a proper hug.  
"Thank you Johnny...For everything tonight"  
"Thank you for finally opening up" he replied, hugging her tighter, and for a moment they just sat like that before he felt her pull away a bit, enough for them to look at each other. She looked at him with a small smile still on her lips, an expression he returned as they gazed at one another. Johnny brought his hands up to cup her cheeks, wiping away the remaining tears, before looking at her once more, and slowly pulling her towards him. Their lips met softly, the action not at all hurried while they slowly sank into the embrace, his thumbs gently caressing her cheeks while her hands lightly grasped his wrists, not to move them, just to ground herself. They spent a while like that, just gentle kisses given to one another, before Layla felt his tongue slowly glide along her lips, and she found herself parting them without thought. Johnny deepened the kiss, one hand leaving her cheek to tangle in her hair, pulling her closer, just as one of her hands left his wrist to hold the back of his neck, pulling him closer also. Their tongues tangled with one another while their bodies drew closer, but they both could tell the position they were in wouldn't allow them to do that. Slowly breaking the kiss, Johnny's hands fell onto Layla's hips while he slowly opened his eyes, looking at the girl who was slowly opening her own.  
"Layla" he whispered, leaning back in for another kiss but she leaned away from him, he backed away, looking at her with a raised brow.  
"I'm all gross" she told him, wiping her eyes again, she knew her whole face was probably puffy from crying, and her eyes were probably bloodshot, he shouldn't be looking at her the way he was, with that small smile, not when he always looked beautiful. Although from this close Layla could see that his eyes were slightly red as well, had he been crying with her?  
"You look beautiful" he whispered, leaning forward to lightly peck her lips.  
"You always do" he told her, pecking her lips again before pulling away.  
"But if you don't want to, we can stop here, I don't mind" and she knew he didn't, he had told her so before during their escapades, that if she ever wanted to stop they would. Johnny was everything her ex wasn't, he was what the books she read had told about, he was the type of guy she should have waited for...But he was here now, looking at her with those blue eyes, letting her know that whatever they did next was her choice and hers alone...And he made it so easy to choose. Pushing all her thoughts aside of her looks, of her worth, of her past, she dove forward, connecting their lips again. She felt him sigh in the kiss, felt his hands rest on her hips before she slightly pushed him back and sat up, adjusting herself so she straddled his hips. Johnny quickly swallowed the moan that tried to leave him when she straddled him, his hand gripped her hips tighter as he looked up at the girl before she leaned down to kiss him again, her hands coming to tangle in his hair, gently pulling on his headband...His headband. He had forgotten he had it on, he was so used to wearing it almost daily that he had slightly forgotten just where it came from...Who it came from. Did Layla know? Would she be upset if she knew? The piece of black cloth suddenly felt dirty on him, like he wasn't any better than her ex who cheated on her. He quickly let go of her hips, untying the cloth without breaking the kiss and tossing it to the side, unknowing and uncaring where it landed...He did still care about Ali, he probably always would, but she was his past, just as Eric was Layla's, and pasts needed to sometimes be let go. Johnny leaned forward, successfully causing Layla to fall back on the bed as he leaned over her, her legs still wrapped around his waist and their lips still connected, until Johnny broke the kiss to begin kissing down her neck, and grinding into her, earning a sudden moan from her.  
"Johnny" she whimpered, tangling her hand in his hair while her other gripped the back of his shirt, the feeling of him getting harder against her shot heat straight to her core, her body grinding against him in return. He groaned against her skin, his hand coming up to pull the neck of his shirt further off her shoulder to access more of her skin. He littered every inch of new exposed skin with hot kisses while his hips started a slow rhythm that had her whimpering. But before she could completely get washed away by the pleasure he always gave her she found herself pushing him back, watching as he looked down at her, blue eyes silently asking what was wrong while he tried to steady his breathing. She leaned up and captured his lips again, while pushing him back again, until he was the one lying down, head on the pillow while she straddled him. She had never done anything like this before, and she could not for the life of her remember what her friends said to do in this situation.  
"Babe?" Johnny asked when he felt her pause. He looked up at her again, hands resting on her hips once more while he waited...she could do this, she just had to follow her instincts. Slowly rolling her hips she watched him suck in a quick breath, eyes fluttering, she did it again before starting up a slow rhythm, circling her hips, rolling them, watching as Johnny's head hit the pillow, his breaths quick and he tried to hold in the moans. But fuck did it feel good, and did she look good on top of him, wearing his clothes, watching him with those bedroom eyes.  
"Fuck" he groaned, grabbing her hips tighter and pulling her against him harder while his own hips raised to meet her, earning a choked moan from her at the sudden feeling. His boxers, and the sweatpants she borrowed were little barriers for the feeling of each other, he could easily feel the heat coming from her, just as she could easily feel how hard he was. Layla kept up her slow rhythm, while her mind replayed the night, him taking her out, him being there for her when she panicked, him not judging her because of her past...She felt so peaceful around him, like he was her rock when the world tried to blow her away, and that thought was both terrifying and exhilarating. Terrifying because they had only known each other for almost a month, but exhilarating because...well isn't this what it's supposed to be like? Finding someone who you can be completely open with? She opened her eyes and looked down at him, watched his eyes dart around her body as he panted, his chest raising and falling in time with hers before his eyes came to rest on her chest that was hidden behind the shirt she borrowed. She watched him take his lip in between his teeth, holding in his noises like he always did, she wondered what he would do if she took her shirt off...She decided to find out. His eyes darted to her hands as soon as they touched the hem of her shirt, before seeking out her own gaze when she started to raise the fabric, as if asking "are you sure?" She smiled and slowly lifted the fabric, his eyes darting back down as he watched more of her skin become exposed, first her stomach, then slowly her breasts came into view before she tossed the shirt to the side.  
"Holy shit" she heard him whisper, his rhythm faltering slightly while his hand slid up her stomach, stopping right under her breast as he looked at her for permission. She nodded, and Johnny's hand covered the flesh, squeezing slightly while she felt him twitch under her. She wasn't huge, not a double D or anything, but she fit perfectly in his hand. She grabbed his other hand and brought it up to her other breast, watching as he swallowed before gently squeezing them both, his palm running over the hardening peaks before his fingers focused on them, pinching them slightly before rolling them between his fingers.  
"Johnny, please" she whimpered, needing something more as she ground down on him harder, watching as his eyes fluttered closed at the feeling, his hand squeezing her breasts a bit harder while she rocked her hips. He pushed against her, laying her back and wrapping his lips around the pink bud, listening to her moan before he felt her tug his hair, and fuck did that feel good. He licked at the hardened peak, biting down gently before sucking, and every little action caused her moans to get louder as she kept tugging on his hair, yet he could tell she didn't want him to stop. He switched to her other breast, giving it the same treatment and earning the same reaction before his lips ascended upwards, laying kisses along the valley between her breasts, her collarbone, stopping at where her neck met her shoulder where he began sucking a mark, he wasn't sure how she would react, he hadn't ever left a hickey on her before, but he couldn't stop himself, wanting others to know that she was his. His hand that wasn't still messaging her breast gently glided along her stomach before going beneath the waistband of both the sweatpants and her panties. His fingers brushed along her core, silently groaning at just how wet she was already. Layla moaned softly at the feeling, trying to move her hips so his finger would slip inside and give her at least some relief from the need that was burning through her. Johnny knew what she was doing and decided to tease her by just pushing the tip of his finger in before taking it back out and running it along her folds before dipping it back in, this went on for a little bit before Layla started getting frustrated.  
"Johnny I swear if you don't do more" she panted.  
"You'll what?" He smirked, before he felt her quickly flip him over, a move he had taught her. He watched her sit up and start riding him, grinding down on him harder and picking up a quicker rhythm.  
"Layla, fuck, ok...Shit...No more teasing babe" he flipped her back over and started to put his hand back into the sweatpants when she stopped him. He watched her get off the bed and stand beside him, hands nervously playing with her waistband.  
"Johnny...I…"  
"What is babe?" He panted, reaching out for her, she took his hand but didn't move.  
"...I wanna go all the way..If you do" she spoke after a moment, completely catching him off guard, he figured they were just going to help each other out again, but she...She wanted to go all the way...She was ready to go all the way...Was he? He had never done anything like that before, would he be able to please her?  
"If you don't want to we don't have to" she told him, and he could hear the regret in her voice, crap no that wasn't what he wanted her to feel.  
'No Fear' he thought to himself.  
"I want to if you want to," he told her honestly, but he could still see the caution on her face.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Shouldn't I be the one who's asking you that?" He laughed.  
"I'm not the one who looks like a blushing Virgin" she giggled, causing him to roll his eyes.  
"I am not" he told her, pulling her to him, she rested her free hand on his shoulder as she looked down at him.  
"I'm serious Johnny we don't have to"  
"I want to…"  
"But? Johnny...Open up to me?"  
"I've never…"  
"Me either"  
"Yeah but you're a girl"  
"So?"  
"So it's fine if girls are virgins"  
"And it's not for boys? That's bullshit Johnny and you know it" and he did, he had just had it drilled into his head so much..Plus..  
"WhatifIcan'tgetyouoff" he muttered, looking away from her.  
"What was that?" She asked, turning his face back to her.  
"I said….What if I can't get you off?"  
"You've never had a problem with it before" she laughed.  
"In fact you've done it multiple times, better than even I myself have" she told him, stroking his ego a bit and earning a cocky smirk.  
"Yeah? Better than even you?" He asked, tugging her fully against him.  
"Better than even me. Let's not over think this ok? If we're both ready, we'll just let it happen. I'm nervous too, but I know I want it to be with you" she told him, leaning down to kiss him gently, listening as he sighed, the tension leaving him as he reached up and tangled his hand in her hair, not to pull her forward, but just to hold her. After a moment she pulled away, and he watched her glide her hands along her sides, stopping at the waistband before slowly pulling the sweatpants and her panties down, leaving her completely bare in front of him.  
"Holy shit" he found himself breathlessly speaking before even realizing it, his eyes roamed her figure, every inch of newly exposed skin. He could see her tattoo again now, but he also saw scars, some looked like they had been shallow cuts while others looked deeper...How had he not seen those at the beach.  
"Waterproof makeup" she stated, as if reading his thoughts, though he figured she must have put two and two together by his staring.  
"Stole some from a theater back in the day...It comes in handy when I don't want people to see them" she explained. She let him silently pull her back onto the bed and lay her down, her head now against the pillows while he hovered over her. He looked her over, before slowly pressing his lips to one of the scars.  
"Don't hide them from me, ok?" He told her, looking up at her as he kissed one of the deeper ones.  
"But they're ugly" she sighed, brows furrowed, she hated how many littered her body, one day she would get them covered by tattoos or something.  
"I think they make you look badass" he told her, earning a snort.  
"What?"  
"They do, they show that you were in a bad spot but you fought your way out, these are battle scars babe" his words shocked her, she hadn't thought about them like that, she had only seen them as ugly reminders of her past...But.  
"Heh...I guess you're right" she smiled.  
"I know I'm right" he smirked, before capturing her lips, completely distracting her as he pushed one of his fingers inside her. She moaned in his mouth, one hand shooting up into his hair as the other grabbed his arm while he began building a rhythm.  
"If you really wanna do this" he panted once he pulled away, watching as her head dropped to the pillow, hand leaving his hair in favor of his headboard.  
"I gotta get you ready for me" he told her, easily pushing in a second finger while keeping his rhythm.  
"Cause I'm bigger than my fingers" he laughed, earning a groan from her at the thought.  
"I know" she moaned, which was true, though she had never actually seen him, the first time it was far too dark, and the others they were under sheets...But she had felt him, so she knew.  
"Shit seeing you like this is so much hotter than being under the covers" he groaned, feeling himself twitch impatiently, he needed to get her off first though. He pushed in a third finger, curling them before scissoring while keeping his quick pace. He watched her mouth open as another moan left her, her eyes shut tight as she gripped the headboard, he could feel her legs starting to shake on either side of him and he knew she was close. His free hand grasped her breast, focusing on her nipple before his mouth descended on it, his hand picking up speed when he heard her moan his name, the hand that wasn't holding the headboard tangled in his hair, tugging on the golden locks and earning a muffled groan from him. A sound that shot straight to her core, causing her to tighten around his fingers.  
"Fuck, you close babe?" He asked, lips attaching to her neck once more, his hand left her breast to prop himself up. Layla opened her eyes as much as she could with the pleasure that swam through her, Johnny hovered over her, hot breath fanning across her face as he watched her, blue eyes now almost black they were so blown. Her eyes trailed down, watching his chest move quickly as he panted, before her eyes settled further down, not only seeing his hand that was at this point, soaked, but also the very prominent tent in his boxers. Layla moaned at the sight, knowing it wouldn't be long before he was as bare as her, slowly sliding himself inside. The thought pushed her over the edge and she came with a shout of his name, Johnny worked her through her orgasm,peppering kisses along her chest while his movements slowed to a stop. Layla took a minute to slowly come down from her high, she could not understand why Johnny would ever worry about not being able to please her when he always made her have to take a moment just to remember where she even was. When she did come back though Johnny had his forehead resting against her shoulder, his body shaking slightly as his arm moved and she realized, the hand he had been using to help her was now shoved down his boxers while small puffs of air left his mouth, breathless calls of her name. She could tell by slow movements he was trying not to spend himself, but she knew the need was getting to him.  
"Johnny" she whispered, his head slowly lifted, hooded eyes looking at her while he bit his lip, halting his movements.  
"I'm ready if you are" she told him, cupping his cheek and leaning in to kiss him, she felt him nod in the kiss before he pulled away and reached into his bedside dresser, searching for something, before he pulled out the row of foil packets. He tore one off with a sheepish smile before tossing the rest back in the drawer and closing it. She looked at him with a raised brow and he chuckled.  
"Dutch um...Gave me some as sort of a joke...Guess I should thank him" he smiled, holding the package and looking down at her.  
"Are you sure about this?"  
"I am if you are" she smiled, he nodded, pausing for a moment before he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before climbing off the bed. Layla rolled onto her side, watching as he pulled his shirt off, sure she had seen him shirtless at the beach and at the dance but...It honestly never got old, watching the way his muscles moved, he shot her a smirk, knowing the effect he had on her, and she smiled in return, hiding her face slightly in the sheets, something he thought was adorable. He took a deep breath as his hands reached for the waistband of his boxers, before he slowly pulled them down and let them pool around his ankles. He watched her eyes widen a bit, and he knew she was worried about him fitting, honestly he was worried about him fitting, she was really tight. He ripped open the package and slowly put the condom on, happy he had at least paid attention in sex ed to remember that. He made his way over to the bed again and watched as she laid back on her back and slowly spread her legs. He felt himself twitch at the complete submission, but he knew that wouldn't be the position they used, at least not at first. Shaking his head he received a confused look, before he held out his hand, gesturing for her to get up. She did, standing next to the bed and watching as he laid down, propping himself up on the pillows. He held out his hand again, watching as she took it before he spoke.  
"With you on top you control it all, how much, fast, everything" he explained, watching as she straddled him, his cock sliding against her heat as she sat, the feeling had him gripping her hips while he bit his lip to hold back the moan that was so close to coming out. If he could barely control himself because of her just rubbing against him...He knew he was screwed once they actually started.  
"Whenever you're ready" he told her. Layla looked down at him, she honestly never thought she would trust someone enough to be in this situation with them, yet here she was, with a boy who she not only trusted, but had proved himself worthy of that trust more than she imagined he ever would. When they first met there was so much animosity, who knew one day they'd be here. Taking a deep breath she lifted herself up on her knees, reaching down and gently grasping him, listening as he sucked in a sharp breath while his eyes never left her. She steadied her breathing while she nudged her opening with his tip before slowly lowering herself, feeling the tip of him slide easily into her. She watched him grip the sheets, his lip caught between his teeth as he watched himself slowly disappear inside her. She was able to take only a couple inches before she had to stop, bracing herself against his chest while she tried to relax.  
"You're doing really well babe" his voice huskier than before, and the sound made her clench around him, causing him to groan. She slowly rose up before going back down, this time taking a few more inches than the first time, she repeated the process a few more times before she found herself fully seated atop him, and fuck did she feel full.  
"Fuck you're big" she moaned, panting at the feeling while her hands rested on his chest, feeling his racing heart and quick breaths. He stretched her further than what she even expected, and she took a moment to try and will away the slight pain it caused. She had never felt this before, it wasn't extremely comfortable, but it wasn't extremely bad either. She opened her eyes, unsure of when she had closed them and noticed that Johnny's eyes were shut tightly, brows furrowed while he white knuckled the sheets.  
"Are you ok?" She asked, afraid that maybe he was in pain and didn't want to tell her, but he quickly nodded, steadying his breathing before looking at her.  
"I-I'm fine" he told her, hands slowly sliding up her thighs to hold her hips. She nodded, still a bit unsure, but she watched his reaction as she slowly lifted her hips taking him out almost to the tip before pushing back down, watching as his eyes fluttered while his mouth opened in a silent moan...So he wasn't in pain at least. She still felt the slight burn as he stretched her every time, but it was becoming less noticeable, especially when she focused on the small sounds he made instead. She could tell he was holding back, he did every time they were together, either he would bite his lip like he was doing now, or he would cover his mouth, or bury it against her to muffle the sound. She didn't understand why he did it, but she wanted to hear him. Leaning down she tugged his lip with her own teeth, freeing it from him before he captured her lips in a kiss, moaning into her mouth when her hips met his again, taking him fully, she could feel him grip her hips before slowly moving her to grid against him when their bodies met the next time. She felt her clit rub against the small patch of hair at his base, the feeling sending little shockwaves along her overly sensitive nerves. She rolled her hips again the next time, the feeling earning a moan from them both. She broke the kiss and leaned back, circling her hips before lifting herself up again, and Johnny's eyes darted to where their bodies met, watching himself disappear inside her again and again. He bit his lip again, the sight causing him to twitch, and the feeling of that made Layla moan before she looked down at him again.  
"Stop" she panted, and Johnny immediately halted, his hands held her hips, not letting her move while his eyes darted to hers, an unspoken question of "what's wrong?" In them.  
"Stop biting your lip, you do that almost every time we're together" she told him while she leaned forward, her breasts brushing along his chest as she laid against him, her mouth by his ear.  
"If you don't make noise then I'll stop too" she told him, earning a breathless.  
"Don't"  
"Then stop biting your lip, or covering your mouth, or muffling your noises. We're alone Johnny, no one is gonna hear you but me"  
"Guys shouldn't-"  
"Make noise? Who said?" She asked, before she started kissing his neck, a place she knew was a weak spot for him.  
"Did you ever think-That girls find it hot-when a guy moans?" She asked in between kisses, listening as she was rewarded with a small moan.  
"We wanna know you like it too, so come on Johnny, let me at least know if I make you feel good" she told him, sucking a mark on to his neck just as she had felt him do earlier before she sat back up.  
"Let's try this again" she smirked, earning a slight laugh that soon turned into a moan as she brought herself up and back down faster than before.  
"Fuck that's better" she panted, watching as Johnny's breath picked up, his eyes darting around her body before settling on her breasts, watching them bounce with her quick rhythm.  
"Oh fuck, Layla" he moaned, one hand leaving her hip to grab her breast, just holding it as it bounced. Layla could feel her legs starting to get tired, not used to being in this position for so long so she leaned back onto her hands and found herself throwing her head back at the feeling.  
"Oh shit" she panted, quickening her pace and circling her hips, she wasn't sure what he was hitting inside but it felt earth shattering. Johnny moaned when she sped up, the new angle seemed to be doing fucking wonders for her because he swore the look on her face was the hottest thing he had ever seen. She was so lost in pleasure, her hand coming up to play with her breast, a sight that had him coming closer to his end. He cursed loudly when she circled her hips, grinding down on him, making him close his eyes before he felt her fall forward, her hands grabbing the headboard while she continued her speed. Opening his eyes he watched her over him, watched her eyes closed in bliss, mouth open as moans poured out of it, her breasts hanging right in front of him. His mouth quickly latched onto her nipple, hands coming to grab her ass while he planted his feet, thrusting up into her suddenly, causing a sharp moan to tear from her throat. He picked up a rhythm similar to hers, when she went down, he went up. The motion soon had them both moaning unabashedly, his head rested against the pillow, eyes fluttering as he tried to focus on her but he could feel the coil in his stomach growing tighter, just as she could.  
"Fuck, I'm close" she whimpered, forcing her eyes open as she looked down at him, his eyes half lidded as he looked up at her.  
"Me too babe" he panted, moaning when he felt her tighten around him.  
"You gonna cum for me baby?" She asked, reaching down to push his hair away from his eyes. She knew he liked her talking just as much as she liked it, so she wasn't surprised when he swore.  
"Fuck! Layla don't"  
"Why not? I was just wanting to know if you were gonna cum" she smiled, her words earning a hard thrust that had her grabbing the headboard harder.  
"You gonna cum in me? Fill up that condom?" She panted.  
"Layla! Shit if you don't stop I'm going to fuck you into this mattress" he told her, gripping her ass tighter, he heard her giggle above him, her eyes meeting his as they moved, a silent challenge.  
"Is that a promise or a threat...Sensei?" She smirked, but her smirk soon disappeared when she felt herself being flipped, her head hitting the pillow only seconds before she felt him enter her again. Both of them moaning at the feeling of the new position, as he picked up the same speed she had. Her hand tangled in his hair, tugging while she threw her head back, a sharp moan leaving her when she felt him start quickly rubbing her clit, man she was so glad she told him about that. He leaned forward, lips brushing against hers as they moved, he knew he needed to get her to her peak quickly, because he wasn't sure how much longer he could last.  
"You like to talk, but I don't hear you saying much anymore" he smirked, listening as all he got in return was a moan and a whimper of "please".  
"Please what babe? Please make you cum? Is that what you want?"  
"Fuck! Yes please Johnny!" She cried out, and shit, he should have teased her, made her call him Sensei again but dammit he needed her to cum just as much as she did. Kissing her for a moment, he grabbed her hip, rubbing her clit faster with his free hand as he sped up, the headboard making a rhythmic thump against the wall to accompany their now constant moans. The only thing they seemed to be able to speak was the other's name as they climbed higher, eyes slowly meeting and for a moment it was like everything fell into place, like every piece of themselves that their pasts may have chipped away was back where it should be, but it was more than that. It was like their very souls were intertwined, like no matter what they would always be part of one another, and in that moment, they both knew what they had been feeling, what they had been so unsure of was now so obvious. Something that had been kindling in the background was burning brightly, so much so, it could no longer be ignored. Foreheads pressed against one another as they felt the coils snap, pleasure tearing through them as their bodies pressed tightly against each other, both slick with sweat and yet neither caring. Moans spilled against each other's lips as their heads filled with nothing but pure bliss before slowly drifting back down, buzzing with a high that made it so easy to let those three words tumble off their lips.  
"I love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is chapter 10! Let me know what you think, I love hearing y'alls feedback!


	11. Nice & Slow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here is chapter 11, there is gonna be a little pause in posting, I should have chapter 12 out next Saturday but I haven't had much time or motivation to write recently. But I hope everyone enjoys this short and fluffy smut chapter!

Layla wasn't sure what had woken her up from her peaceful slumber, a sleep she hadn't gotten in quite a while, one of those dreamless sleep that allows your body and mind to fully rest. But something had stirred her, brought her mind back to the waking world while she slowly blinked her eyes open. At first she was confused, she wasn't in her bedroom, this was a lot nicer than her bedroom, where was sh- The memories started coming back to her...She and Johnny had sex, this was his bedroom. The weight wrapped around her confirmed she wasn't alone, lifting up the sheets slightly she noted Johnny's arm wrapped tightly around her. She could feel his body against her bare back, feel the way his chest rose and fell, felt the way his breath fanned over the back of her neck, felt the way...Suddenly she realized what had woken her up and she had to surpress a chuckle, it seemed Johnny's sex drive was higher than she thought, even what they had done earlier hadn't tired him too much it seemed, because she could feel him grinding himself against her ass which was flush against his crotch. She had to admit that his movements were easily stoking the fire in her back to life, and before long she found herself grinding back against him, earning a soft groan as he tightened his arm around her. She looked behind her as best as she could, only able to see a little bit of his face, but from what she could see he was still fast asleep. Should she wake him up? Would he wake up on his own? She felt his hips jolt forward suddenly, a moan of her name leaving him before she watched his eyes flutter open, well that answered her question. He looked around for a moment, seemingly just as lost as she was when she awoke, after all, the room was still quite dark, his alarm clock had read 3:40 in the morning. Slowly he looked down at her, and she watched as the memories of last night caught up with him, before a lazy smile spread across his lips.  
"Mmm not had enough?" He asked, cuddling into her more as he pulled her against him, his face burying into her neck.  
"You were the one who woke me up sir" she giggled, grinding back against his still semi hard member.  
"Shit, sorry babe" he chuckled, but kept grinding against her.  
"You feel too good," he added, leaving kisses along her neck.  
"Mmm so do you" she smiled, reaching back and tangling her hand in his hair, sighing at his slow kisses, she felt him slowly run his hand along her stomach, the gentle caress causing her muscles to clench before she sighed, feeling him descend further, slowly beginning to rub her clit.  
"Johnny" she sighed, leaning her head back as his kisses ran along the side of her neck, his fingers never losing their slow rhythm as he started grinding himself against her once more, a sigh leaving his own lips at the feeling of her against him. Feeling herself become wet, Layla let go of his hair, reaching down in between them to stroke him, earning a few groans before she hooked her leg over his and placed the tip of his now fully hard cock against her entrance. She let him go, her hand tangling in his hair again before she pushed back, feeling him easily glide inside her. They both moaned at the feeling, it was like they were one again, and Layla wasn't sure if she would ever get enough of that feeling. She felt him slowly pull out before gently pushing himself back in, starting up a slow and easy rhythm. Neither one of them in a hurry as they rocked against each other, both of them just wanting to enjoy the feeling, the closeness. Layla whimpered when Johnny's fingers left her clit, but she soon found herself not caring when she felt him begin to play with her breasts, pinching and pulling her nipples before grasping them. She could feel his breath quicken against her neck, the hot puffs mixing with the kisses he peppered along any skin he could find.   
"Layla" she heard him whisper, she watched his other hand, which had been under the pillow she used grab the material tightly, a groan leaving his lips while she felt his pace quicken only a little bit.  
"Johnny" she moaned when her own hand reached down to rub herself, the stimulation causing her walls to flutter around him and bring another moan from his throat.  
"Baby" he panted, and she knew, because she was there too. Maybe it was the sleepiness that had her pleasure rushing through her quicker, maybe it was her body for once in what seemed like forever finally being fully relaxed, or maybe it was just Johnny, whatever it was she could feel her end approaching quickly.  
"Me too" she panted, pressing her head further into the pillows, she felt Johnny's hand leave her breast before he pushed away her hand, quickly replacing it with his own as he rubbed her. Moaning she reached back, blinding grabbing for something to anchor her as drew closer to her end. Her hand landed on his ass, feeling the muscles flex as he pushed them both closer and closer towards their end. He moaned against her neck when he felt her nails dig into the sensitive flesh, the feeling only spurring him on as he moved, his hand quickening.  
"Layla cum for me baby...shit..cum for me" he panted, feeling himself teetering on the edge, he heard her whimper his name, before he felt her nails dig in harder, a moan tearing from her throat as he felt her walls tighten around him, and that was all he needed to tumble over the edge with her. A moan left him as he spent himself, his fingers never stopping their movements until she was shaking against him, her body becoming overstimulated. He slowly stopped, his head resting furthur in the pillow while he tried to catch his breath, he felt her slowly let go of him, her hand instead coming up to grab his before she brought it to her lips, slowly kissing his palm. He smiled against her neck, when he felt her body begin to relax, before he felt her steady breathing, indicating she had fallen back asleep. Johnny felt wide awake, as he looked down at the sleeping girl wrapped in his arms, their bodies still connected. He remembered when she first showed up at school, sure he made fun of her with his friends, but as soon as that quick comeback had left her lips, as soon she showed she didn't give a shit what they said...He hated to admit it but...He was smitten. She was a badass who didn't flaunt it, she just knew, she was an alpha female in a school full of betas and yet she didn't rub that in everyone's face, in fact she was nice to everyone, except him and his friends at first. But he couldn't blame her, they weren't nice to her either, in fact when he suggested they fake date he thought for sure she would slap him, after all, he hadn't given her any reason to accept...And yet she did. And he would never admit how nervous he got when she did agree, because...shit, now he would be around her a lot, and that both excited and terrified him. Excited him because, hey she was a hot badass babe, terrified him because...What if he did something stupid in front of her? He never would have thought she was as amazing as she turned out to be, or that they would be where they are right now, her lying naked in his bed, her body pressed against him while she held the hand that was wrapped around her. But as he looked at her he once again, saw her scars and realized...She was a badass because she had to be, she had to fight to live...Otherwise she wouldn't be here, in his arms right now, and that thought had him tightening his grip on her, and in that moment he swore that if he ever found her ex he would beat him into a bloody pulp for ever even thinking of laying a hand on his girl...Because that's what she was. As he brought her closer, nuzzling into her neck and just breathing her in he didn't even bother to fight the smile that rose to his lips, that is exactly what she was, no more games or charades...She was his girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think, I love hearing y'alls feedback!


	12. Is this love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little fluffy chapter before more smut lol

Sunday morning when they had both awoken to the midday sun Johnny had outright asked Layla if she would be his girl, no more charades, actually his. A question that didn't go unanswered for long as Layla leaned down and happily kissed him, saying she was hoping he'd ask. They had quickly eaten some lunch before Layla scurried out of his house, knowing his parents would soon be home, and neither Layla nor Johnny wanted them to know she spent the night. On Monday he had wrapped his arm around her when she had gotten to her locker, her letting out a chuckle as he pulled her towards him, peppering kisses along the back of her neck.  
"Johnny, I'm trying to grab my books," she laughed.  
"Alright alright" he relented, letting her grab her Math book before he grabbed her bookbag, and hand.  
"So, you got any plans for Halloween?" He asked as they walked towards class.  
"Actually, no," she laughed.  
"What? The queen of darkness doesn't have any plans for the sacred day of All Hallows Eve?"  
"Ah actually now that you mention it, I do actually have a skyclad ritual I have to perform"  
"Skyclad?"  
"Witchy term for naked"  
"Can I watch?" He asked with a smirk.  
"Sir it is a tantric magic ritual…You'll be part of it...By the way Tantric is sex magic"  
"Wait is this an actual thing?! Cause I am so ok with being part of this" he spoke while stopping just before the classroom and pulling Layla close, who started to laugh.  
"Those are all real things, but sorry babe I'm not actually doing a skyclad tantric ritual" she couldn't help but chuckle at his pouty glare.  
"You're a freaking tease"  
"Thought that was one thing you liked about me?" She smirked before turning and walking into class, Johnny quickly catching up.  
"Well if you don't have any plans, you want to go to the fall festival?" He whispered once they sat down.  
"Fall festival?"  
"Yeah it happens a few towns over, it's like this huge carnival fair thing" he explained, that actually did sound like fun, and it would be nice to not be alone on Halloween.  
"I'd love to," she smiled, earning one from him before Mr.Tucker started teaching. At lunch Ali had grabbed Layla before she could go sit with Johnny and his friends, Layla quickly giving them the "just a minute" sign before sitting down with Ali.   
"Where's Danny?" Layla asked, having noticed the boy's absence from the table.  
"Mr.Mayer wanted to talk to him so he's running a bit late, but I wanted to talk to you before he got here" Ali explained.  
"Oh, ok shoot?" Layla asked, eating one of her fries.  
"First...Is that a hickey?" She asked, and Layla almost choked, she quickly adjusted her top, pulling her sweater further up.  
"Oh my God it is!" Ali gasped.  
"Are you are Johnny having sex?!" Ali whispered, leaning closer to her.  
"I'm...Not sure if I'm at liberty to say" Layla replied, and honestly she wasn't sure, Bobby had said Johnny kept his private life private, would he be upset to know his ex knew what they had done?  
"You are!" Ali gasped.  
"Ok but you can't tell anyone, I don't know if he wants people to know we've gone that far" Layla pleaded, Ali quickly nodded.  
"Oh course...Wow...So things have certainly changed between you two" she smirked and Layla could feel her cheeks heat up while she looked down at her food.  
"Yeah you can say that again" she chuckled  
"What happened? I mean, what changed? What made you two take that step?" Ali asked, leaning on her elbows on the table.  
"Well...Saturday we went to Golf n Stuff with everyone and...Some bad stuff happened...And Johnny was there for me. It was a side of him that he had kinda shown but, he made me realize that even though this started out fake...He's really got my back...And it made me realize feelings I had been pushing down, feelings he easily brought out, stuff I had never even felt before and just...I don't know, we just kinda knew ya know, before we even said anything...That's how stuff happened" Layla smiled, finally looking up and being met by Ali's wide grin.  
"I knew this wouldn't stay fake for long, you two were drawn to each other like a moth to a flame"  
"Oh please, we hated each other to begin with"  
"No you didn't, you just felt like you should, I could see it, even before you two started this thing. I could see it every time one of you would look at the other without the other knowing...There has always been some sort of, I don't know-chemistry between you two." Layla felt her face heat up again at Ali's words before she glanced back at Johnny, seeing him laughing with everyone.  
"You think?"  
"I know" Ali smiled, before a new body sat beside Layla, Layla looked over, being met with the brown eyes of Danny.  
"Hey Danny" Layla spoke unsure, she knew Danny would blow his top when he found out she and Johnny were actually dating now.  
"You sitting with us today? Trouble in paradise?" He asked.  
"Daniel" Ali warned, but Layla just rolled her eyes and looked away...A move she soon regretted.  
"Is that a hickey?!" Danny asked loudly, causing Layla's blush to return full force and loud laughter to begin from the other table.  
"And on that note I am leaving, it was nice talking to you Ali" she smiled at the girl.  
"You too Layla" Ali replied, but her face was apologetic. Layla quickly went and sat down at the still laughing table, and as soon as she sat, Johnny pulled her against him, leaning down to kiss the hickey and causing her to try and squirm away from him. Wednesday came quickly and around five she had a knock on her door, letting her know that Johnny was there, he had said the festival was a few towns over so she figured it may be a drive. Happily leaving a note and grabbing the huge bowl of candy, she walked out to greet a smiling Johnny.  
"You ready babe?" He asked, and she wondered if the nickname would ever not cause her heart to flutter...She honestly hoped not.  
"Yup!" She smiled, walking out with him as he quickly stole a piece of candy from the bowl.  
"Hey!" She complained, holding the bowl away from him.  
"What? The sign you have taped to it says "Take one" so I did" he smirked, finishing off the fun sized chocolate.  
"Fine but you only get one" she laughed, sitting the bowl on a chair next to other chairs that held other bowls of candy and similar signs that the other residents who wouldn't be home had sat out for trick or treaters.  
"That's fine, there's something sweeter I want" he told her while he watched her.  
"Oh? And what is that?" She asked, finally standing up and turning towards him, just in time for him to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her close, leaning down and capturing her lips, she couldn't help but smile, ever since they made it official Johnny had been a lot more, well the only term she could think of was "lovey dovey". Sure he still acted like head badass when the gang was around, but he was much different when it was just them. Slowly breaking apart she couldn't help but smile at the blonde.  
"You're such a dork," she laughed.  
"I am not"  
"Yes you are...But you're my dork so it's ok" she smiled, leaning up to give him another quick kiss, smiling at his smile when they broke apart once more.  
"Come on, we don't wanna be out too late" she told him while grabbing his hand.  
"We don't, you're right maybe we should just go back up to your place and-"  
"Johnny" she warned, earning a chuckle from him.  
"Or in the car that's fine by me"  
"Oh my God I have created a monster" she laughed while walking over to his car, realizing that...It was empty.  
"You seem surprised" he chuckled when he noticed her gaze.  
"Just figured the gang would be coming with us" she shrugged.  
"They might be up there on their own dates but, I wanted this to just be us, an actual date"  
"The other dates weren't actual dates?" She asked playfully, but she knew what he meant while she climbed into the passenger seat, watching as Johnny got behind the wheel.  
"They were kinda dates, but we weren't official then...I wanted to take you out officially, as my girlfriend" he told her, meeting her gaze, she smiled and scooted closer. Listening as he cranked the car before taking off, his hand soon coming to rest on her thigh.  
The drive had been filled with more blaring rock music that they both belted out, though Johnny found himself glancing over at her a lot more often, smiling at how carefree she seemed lately, he hoped one day he could fully wash away all her bad memories with good ones, take away all that scared her, but for now it was baby steps, and he was happy to see her happy. When they arrived at the festival he watched her simply stare, it was quite a large festival after all, but this weekend would be its last, plus it seemed a lot of people without children came here to celebrate Halloween.   
"What do ya think babe?" He asked as they headed to the front.  
"It's huge!" She replied, earning a snort from him before he looked at her with a smirk, a reply on the tip of his tongue.  
"If you say "that's what she said" I will smack you"  
"Well I mean..You kinda did"  
"I did not!"  
"I think your exact words were-Fuck you're big" he smirked, watching as Layla's face grew redder.  
"You are horrible Johnny Lawrence" she stated, gently hitting his arm with the hand that wasn't holding his. He could only laugh about how flustered she was, red was a good color on her.  
"But you still love me right?" He asked, looking down at her as they waited in line, it was the first time he had used the word since their night together, honestly he wasn't sure what her reaction would be, so he felt relieved when she smiled up at him.  
"Yeah, I still love ya" she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss before pulling him along as the line moved, he swore he would never get used to the electricity he felt when she touched him. After paying for the tickets they made their way inside, and boy was it a festival, aside from the usual carnival games and rides Layla could also see a corn maze in the distance along with a small pumpkin patch, a stand selling pumpkin pastries and caramel apples, but also a lot of the carnival booths and rides had been changed to reflect the season. Games had spooky plush prizes and were things like "pop the pumpkins" and "shoot the zombies". The normal fun house now looked a bit creepier, and even the Farris wheel was lit up in orange, purple, green, and black.  
"This is the dark carnival of my dreams" Layla smiled while she waved at a passing clown.   
"I thought you might like it" Johnny smiled before tugging her along.  
"Come on, let's ride some rides" The first ride they climbed in was called "The Gravitron" and it honestly looked like a giant ufo. The walls of the ride were all lined with panels that Layla and Johnny soon stood against, their backs firmly against the wall which was slanted.  
"Have you ever been on one of these before?" Johnny asked, looking over at her while he took her hand again, listening as the door closed.  
"No...Why? Am I gonna scream?"  
"Well...I mean, you'll get to feel what it would feel like in a spaceship" he smirked.  
"What are you ta-" Layla stopped when she heard the ride come to life, her body soon being pressed against the wall by a strong force when suddenly...The floor moved from beneath their feet, and yet they stayed firmly planted against the wall-It was both terrifying and exhilarating. She grabbed Johnny's hand tighter as they both chuckled at the patrons across from them who were beginning to freak out.  
"This is so cool!" Layla exclaimed, laughing happily at the feeling before it slowly began to fade, the ride slowly coming to an end.  
"Awesome ride right?" Johnny asked as they left.  
"That was so awesome! Not gonna lie, the floor suddenly falling kinda freaked me out but duuude!" She laughed, smiling as he slung his arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer.  
"Ok you choose the next one"  
"Umm...How about the free fall?"  
"You wanna go on the free fall?" He asked almost in shock, causing Layla to look over at him.  
"What's wrong with the free fall?"  
"Nothing, just kinda surprised I guess, most girls are scared of that thing"  
"Well I'm not most girls" she smirked.  
"No you definitely aren't" he smiled, leaning down to give her a quick peck before they made their way over, luckily getting in line just in time to be the last ones on the group loading up. They got securely strapped in before the ride came to life, slowly lifting them off the ground, as they rose Johnny wondered out loud.  
"I wonder how high up we actually go"  
"I read somewhere it's like one hundred and ten feet" Layla replied, soon hearing a gasp from the other side of the ride before a girl could be heard asking another rider.  
"Why did I let you talk me into this?" Layla and Johnny looked at each other, both laughing at the girl's words. When they finally reached the top they both grabbed onto the guards that rested against their chests.  
"You ready?" Layla smirked.  
"Oh hell yeah" Johnny smirked back, both of them looking at the ground before they felt the ride let loose, the air rushing against the face, Layla had to close her eyes against it but she still laughed at the feeling of it crashing against her face. Soon the ride stopped, the wind stopping just as abruptly and Layla opened her eyes once more as the ride began to slowly descend, her feet gently touching the ground.  
"That was freaking awesome!" She cheered, soon being let out of her seat by the attendees who simply chuckled at her enthusiasm.   
"That was so cool! Ah man the rush of just falling from that high"  
"That fast!" Layla added.  
"That's an adrenaline rush" he chuckled, grabbing her hand again as they walked.  
"How about the frisbee?" He asked.  
"What does that one do?" She asked, watching as Johnny simply smirked before tugging her along.  
"I'm not sure if I trust that smirk" she laughed.  
"You'll love it babe don't worry" he told her while they made their way to the line. When it was their turn they climbed into the empty seats, soon followed by others until the huge circle of seats was filled, everyone facing outwards.  
"I'm trusting you" Layla laughed, gripping the bar that held her in. Johnny laughed as well, reaching over and grabbing her hand just as the ride roared to life. Layla could feel herself being lifted into the air just as the circle bagan to rotate, it was only then did she realize what would be happening, and sure enough, it did. As the circle spun them, the arm that held it swung like a pendulum, back and forth, growing faster as it went on. Layla could feel air rushing past her every time it changed direction. The free fall was a sudden adrenaline rush, whereas this was a lasting one. She looked over at Johnny, seeing the boy laughing and just as carefree as she was, their hands still tightly clutched. Why had she fought this? Yes she was still afraid, afraid her ex would find her, afraid he would hurt Johnny if he found him, that was still her biggest worry. But she knew she couldn't live her whole life on a what if, in constant fear. And looking at Johnny, watching him laugh and smile so genuine...She knew she didn't want to, not ever again. The ride slowed before coming to a stop, both of them still laughing even as they pushed the guard off of them, their hands still clasped.  
"Admit it, that was fun" he smiled.  
"Ok ok I admit that was a lot of fun" she smiled back.  
"But I think I'm gonna wanna stay stable for a bit, my stomach would appreciate that anyways" she laughed.  
"Games it is" he nodded, looking around at all the games and prizes.  
"Games are fun, especially when you know the secrets" Layla smiled.  
"Secrets? Ok I'll bite, what are the secrets?"  
"Like the secrets to win, take the test of strength game" she pointed to a game where a very muscular guy was hitting a metal pad with all his strength, and still only got to the middle of the "strength meter".  
"Now watch, if this next kid knows the secret…" she started while they watched this small skinny "nerdy" looking kid step up, the muscular guy and his girl already giggling, but they soon stopped when the kid's meter went higher than his.  
"The trick isn't really about strength, it's about accuracy, squarely hitting the middle of the pad, not at an angle or anything like that, and it will go to the top everytime" Layla smiled.  
"How do you know all this?" Johnny asked while they made their way over.  
"Friend back in Florida worked at a local fair every year, told us all the secrets so we wouldn't get ripped off" she shrugged.  
"Hello there! Would ya like to test your strength young man?" The carnie asked, Layla didn't even feel like correcting the man about his jump to the conclusion that it was Johnny that would be playing and not her. She watched as Johnny paid for a round, picked up the mallet, and with a wink at her, hit it squarely in the middle. She smiled as the carnie congratulated him, of course he would be able to hit it just right on the first try. She hadn't been paying their conversation any mind, so when Johnny walked back over to her, a smile on his face and hands behind his back she raised her brow.  
"What cha got there Johnny boy?" She asked, trying to look but he wouldn't let her.  
"Nu uh, I gotta get something in return first" he smirked.  
"Oh? And what is it that you want?" She asked, watching his smirk grow.   
"A kiss"  
"Just a simple kiss? Well…" she stopped to act like she was thinking it over.  
"I suppose I can do that" she nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him down into a kiss, she felt one of his hands land on the small of her back and pull her closer, his tongue sweeping over her lips before she opened and Johnny happily deepened the kiss. This was the first time that had really kissed out in public, sure they shared a few quick pecks, but nothing like this, nothing this intimate and passionate. When they pulled apart, their foreheads rested against one another while they caught their breath. Both of them were smiling at what had just occurred.  
"Mmm I think I would be happy with just that being my prize" Layla smiled, nose slightly rubbing his as they refused to break apart, even in such a crowded area.  
"Still don't know what game I won in order to get you" Johnny breathed, almost as if he was unsure about saying it.   
"I think we both won" Layla smiled, earning another smile from him before they broke apart, Johnny bringing out the plush that he had hidden behind his back. It was a little red devil wearing a skeleton onesie and honestly, it was the cutest thing she had ever seen.   
"Thought you might like him" He told her, watching as she took the plush, the smile on her face broadening.  
"I love him," she said, meeting Johnny's gaze.  
"More than me?" He joked.  
"I don't know...He is cute" she laughed, watching as Johnny looked shocked.  
"Ok the plush has to go"   
"No! Beelz stays" she laughed, holding the plush close.  
"Beelz?"  
"Beelzebub"  
"Oh my God" he laughed, but just shook his head.  
"But don't worry...I love you too" she whispered the last part, leaning up and capturing his lips again, feeling him smile in the kiss and slightly chase her lips when she broke away.  
"Come on, let's play some more games" she told him, grabbing his hand with her free one before dragging him along. The next game they stopped at was balloon darts, and this time Layla made sure the man knew she was going to be playing, earning a smirk from Johnny while he stood behind her. He watched her throw the darts, hard, one after another, each one popping a balloon and in the end earning a prize.   
"What will it be, young lady?" The carnie asked, and Layla looked back at Johnny.  
"Turn around" she laughed, he shook his head with a chuckle but did what she asked, hearing her say "that on" to the man before she walked over and grabbed his hand, she pulled him along until they were near the corn maze, which was a bit less crowded.   
"So? What do I get?" He asked, since she was still holding it and her plush behind her back.  
"What do I get?" She asked playfully, so that was what she wanted huh? He leaned down, capturing her lips with his and holding her cheeks. She eagerly opened when he asked and they found themselves once again forgetting the world and getting lost in the other's taste. When they finally broke apart they were both panting from not only the kissing, but the warmth slowly spreading throughout their bodies.  
"You keep this up and we'll be leaving early" he panted, resting his head against hers. He heard her chuckle before feeling her lightly peck his jaw. He slowly pulled away and watched as she pulled the plush from behind her back, a Garfield in a white gi with a black belt. He couldn't have stopped the laugh even if he tried, she had won him a karate Garfield.  
"I didn't know if you were a fan of him or not, but it was too perfect to pass up" she laughed.  
"I love it babe" he smiled, holding the plush.  
"More than me?"  
"Well…" he chuckled, earning a gasp from her.  
"Touché" she smirked, gently shoving him.  
"So what was the secret to that game?" He asked as they both decided to try their luck at the corn maze.  
"Throw as hard as you can. The darts are usually dulled and the balloons are underfilled. If you throw lightly the dart will bounce right off" she told him while they walked. After quite a few turns Johnny spoke up.  
"You know...we could"  
"Johnny if you suggest we have sex in a corn maze I'm going to smack you with Beelz" Layla laughed.  
"I'm just saying, it's getting dark, no one is in here but us" he shrugged.  
"No sir, I am not scaring a child if they come across us" she told him, watching as he nodded.  
"Good point" he replied but soon stopped as they both heard a noise further in.  
"See someone else is in here" she stated, but they turned as they heard running footsteps behind them...Only no one was there.  
"Um...You heard that too right?"   
"Yeah"  
"Ok...Let's just keep going" Layla told him, grabbing his hand and walking, the sun was setting pretty fast now, and there continued to be noises both behind and in front of them. After a few moments they were both thoroughly on edge, walking closely as they tried to find the way out, and it wasn't until they could see the exit that whatever was in there with them made itself known. With two loud yells the figures burst from a path in front and behind them, earning loud curses from the couple as they looked at the culprits...Tommy and Dutch clutched their sides as they both laughed, earning glares from the two.  
"What the hell guys?" Johnny asked, lightly shoving Dutch who stood behind him.  
"That was so not funny" Layla grumbled, lightly smacking Tommy's arm.  
"Yeah it was, you should have seen your face" Tommy chuckled.  
"Honestly I was ready to abandon the plan when he suggested sex though" Dutch stated, coming around to stand by Tommy before they all headed for the exit.  
"I know! Really man? Out in the open like that?" Tommy laughed, but Johnny tried to hide the slight blush.  
"Hey shut up, you'd do it too and you know it"  
"I don't know man, I ain't about letting anyone see my girl but me" Dutch shrugged.  
"Whatever" Johnny replied with an eye roll.   
"Speaking of the girls, are you here with them? Or did you just come here to pray on innocent couples?" Layla chuckled.  
"Oh I wouldn't call you two innocent" Dutch laughed.  
"But yeah we're here with them, we just saw you two go in the maze and wanted to have some fun" Tommy smiled.  
"Aww you shouldn't have" Layla dryly laughed.  
"We had to, it's our obligation as your friends, now that you two are official, to mess with you" Tommy added. Official-That was a word that was going to take Layla a bit to get used to, she was officially dating Johnny Lawrence.   
"But we'll leave you kids be, don't do anything I wouldn't do" Dutch told them as he and Tommy started walking towards Barbara and Susan.  
"So that leaves everything open huh?" Johnny called after them, earning a laugh from Dutch.  
"I swear, sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with them" Johnny spoke, but the smile that tugged on his lips said that he wouldn't have them any other way.  
"Because you're all a bunch of nuts that balance each other out" Layla smiled as they stood in line to get some cotton candy.  
"And you just added yourself to the mix, you really are crazy" he laughed, buying them a bag to share.  
"And now the group can officially be titled, mixed nuts" she smiled, listening as he laughed.  
"You're the weirdest of us all" he told her, slinging his arm over her shoulder and bringing her into a kiss as they walked.  
"Mm and now you're sweet" she smiled.  
"I was sweet before" he scoffed, but let go of her when they passed the men's room.  
"Hey I'll be right back" he told her, she nodded and took the candy and his plush before sitting on the bench. She looked out over the crowd while she munched on the spun sugar, this all seemed like a dream she was going to wake up from, like there was no way she was able to be this lucky...This happy.  
"Hey" she heard beside her, and when she turned she saw Danny taking the empty seat next to her.  
"Hey" she smiled before looking back out at the crowd, unsure how Danny was going to choose to act.  
"So...I heard you and Johnny are officially dating" she nodded, word seemed to travel fast at school.  
"Heard the same about you and Ali, I'm glad you finally made a move, it's about time" she chuckled, earning one from him.  
"Yeah guess it took me a bit to get the nerve up" he smiled, both of them falling silent after that.  
"I'm sorry" he sighed, the words caused Layla to look over at him.  
"I never meant to push you away like that, it's just...Johnny isn't a-" he started but Layla quickly cut him off.  
"Danny, I know you don't like Johnny, just like he doesn't really care for you. I know you think I could do better, or that he doesn't deserve me, or anything else you have been telling him, but...Johnny is the one I want to be with"  
"Why? Out of everyone why him?"  
"I can't explain it, it's just...There is this pull, when I'm with him, like it's where I'm supposed to be" Layla confided something she hadn't even told Johnny.  
"The first time I ever touched him was when we were hiding from Jessica and Nathan, and I covered his mouth to shut him up so they wouldn't find us, cause he was gonna bitch at me for hiding in his hiding spot I just knew it" she chuckled.  
"But I felt this jolt, like a small surge of electricity, it was something I had never felt before, and it happens everytime"  
"I..I don't feel that with Ali"  
"Maybe it's just me" she shrugged, but she could already tell Danny was thinking of something else to say.  
"Do you know why I moved here?" She asked, shutting him up before he could speak.  
"No"  
"I was running...From my past...From my ex. You see, you think Johnny is bad...But I know bad" she said while pulling up her sleeves and showing just some of the scars.  
"My ex was abusive, physically, mentally, emotionally...I ran because if I didn't...He would have killed me...He already tried" she told him, watching as his eyes grew wide.  
"See you think Johnny is horrible, but Johnny is a saint compared to my ex. Johnny was there for me when I had a panic attack simply because I thought my ex had found me. Johnny is teaching me how to fight so that I don't have to live my whole life in fear, looking over my shoulder...Johnny found me when I wasn't even looking for love...And I think that alone says a lot" she finished, looking over at Danny, who looked like he hated ever saying anything.  
"Danny, I don't want to lose you as a friend, but I'm not going to break up with Johnny either...Not as long as he's not in danger"   
"Danger?"   
"I...I still don't know if my ex will come looking for me, I don't want either of you caught in the crossfire"   
"You don't have to worry about me"  
"I know, but I do" she smiled, earning a small one from him.  
"I still don't like him"  
"I don't know if you ever will," she chuckled.  
"But I don't want to lose you as a friend either," he added.  
"Then just be happy I'm happy, and we'll go from there" she smiled watching as he nodded, smiling back at her before she leaned in for a hug. After hugging Johnny so often it felt odd to wrap her arms around Danny's small frame.   
"Gone for a little bit and I find you in the arms of another guy" a voice spoke behind them. They broke apart while Layla looked back, seeing Johnny standing there, his arms crossed but his eyes didn't hold anger, almost like he was simply putting on an act.  
"Oh shush I'm allowed to hug my friends" she smiled while she stood, handing Johnny his plush, something that didn't go unnoticed by Danny.  
"Cute" he nodded towards the plush.  
"You got somethin' to say about it? Where did you get that thing?" He asked, pointing towards the plush ghost that Danny held.  
"Ali won it for me" he stated, and Johnny just chuckled, his act slightly breaking.  
"Milk can toss?"  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
"She's always had one hell of an arm"   
"Yeah, she really does" they both chuckled, an almost calm coming over the group.  
"Well, I'll leave you two alone, see you at home Layla" Danny nodded, already walking back to Ali who was parting from Barbara and Susan. She spotted Layla and Johnny and gave them both a wave before linking arms with Danny.  
"Is it weird?" Layla asked while they began to walk.  
"What?"  
"Seeing her with someone else" she asked, looking up at him, he was quiet for a moment before shrugging.  
"Yeah, I mean I guess I thought she and I would be together forever ya know?" He stated, Layla simply nodded, she didn't know how that felt, but she was beginning to.  
"But it worked out, in the end" he told her while he pulled her to a stop at the line for the Farris wheel.  
"Oh?"  
"Cause I got you" he smiled, leaning down to give her a quick kiss before they made their way into their seats.  
"Always the romantic" she chuckled, leaning her head on his shoulder while they shared more of the cotton candy. A comfortable silence fell over them as they listened to the ride come to life before slowly bringing them higher and higher, the noise of the crowd slowly quieting.  
"It's not just you" he whispered, seemingly not wanting to break the quiet.  
"What isn't?"  
"That feels that jolt when we touch...I've always felt it too" Layla lifted her head to look at him better.  
"I never got that with Ali"  
"And when we...Well" he chuckled.  
"It's like ten times that, like my whole body is-"  
"Electrified" she finished, watching as he turned to look at her.  
"Yeah"  
"Me too"  
"I don't know what that means, but I know it means something" he told her, pulling her closer.  
"I love you Johnny" she told him, and as he looked at her, he could tell she was truthful, tell that she was opening her tattered; beaten, bruised, and chipped heart to him,   
"I love you too" he told her, leaning down to kiss her, because he wanted nothing more than to stitch her heart back up, to hold it close and never let anyone else hurt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed it! Let me know what you think, I love hearing y'alls feedback!


	13. Pour some sugar on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Cussing, SMUT! (Blindfold, blowjob,edging)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 13! As I said in an earlier post, I don't have chapter 14 typed up as of right now, I'm kinda dealing with a burnout/no motivation, so if I don't post the next chapter on Saturday that is why. Hoping I'll get a spark of inspiration/motivation and get it done but yeah, I may be taking a break for a bit.

Thursday Layla and Johnny had a different air about them, almost an understanding, the guys were unsure what all had happened at the festival, but it was clear that the couple had seemed to find their calm. It also seemed that whatever had been wrong between Layla and LaRusso was also fixed, because they had all seen her talking to him as they passed in the halls as well as in Science. Come Friday Layla had taken notice of something she hadn't thought much of at first, but now, she was a bit curious. Johnny often wore a black headband, she figured it tied back to the karate stuff, him being a black belt and all. But she hadn't seen him wear it at all this week, not once...In fact the last time she saw him wear it was the night they...Did that have something to do with it? Curious she decided to ask him after they sat down for lunch, before the guys came over.  
"Can I ask you something?" She started, looking over at him as he started to eat.  
"Sure"  
"How come you haven't worn your headband at all this week?" She thought it was an innocent question, but the way he stopped eating and the color that was slowly spreading across his cheeks said otherwise.  
"You don't have to answer, I just noticed and was curious" she spoke quickly, not wanting to make him uncomfortable or something.  
"No it's fine..Um..Well, Ali gave it to me...And I just...Didn't feel like it was right to still wear it you know, with us dating now" he told her, meeting her gaze. To say that Layla was shocked would be an understatement, her ex had cheated on her, multiple times, sometimes right in front of her...And then there was Johnny, who didn't want to wear a simple item because his ex had given it to him. Layla couldn't help the small smile as she looked down at her food.  
"I wouldn't have minded" she shrugged, but Johnny shook his head.  
"I would have" he told her, but before she could say anything else the guys sat down. As they talked Layla began coming up with a plan, it was honestly the least she could do with how sweet Johnny was being about the whole thing. She knew he wanted her to come by tonight, his parents going to be out of town til Sunday again, but as her plan formed she knew she would need to stop by her house first.   
She didn't think she was going to be able to even leave the school except on the back of Johnny's bike, he had pulled her behind a tree as soon as they got to the parking lot, lips on hers before he excitedly asked if she was going to come over.  
"I already said I was" she giggled.  
"Then let's just hop on my bike, your car will be fine til Sunday, they lock this place up" he replied, kisses running down her neck.  
"One, I'm not leaving my baby here, and two I need to stop by my house for something," she told him.  
"What? You don't need night clothes, you can just wear my stuff again" he smirked.  
"Oh I'm planning too, your clothes are very comfortable" she replied with a smirk of her own.  
"But no I need something else"  
"What?"  
"It's a surprise," she smiled.  
"Ok ok, since I'm not going to get you to come early" he relented, letting her go as she gave him a quick kiss and started heading for her car.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll have me coming tonight" she smirked back at him, hearing him groan.  
"You can't say shit like that and then leave!" He called back, simply earning a laugh from her as he watched her drive away. Layla quickly got home and set to work, she had found two small patches at a thrift store awhile back, both of them Cobras, she was already planning on making something with them for Johnny, but now she knew what. Grabbing the left over black fabric from one of her many projects she quickly measured out a decent headband size and made it up, then set about attaching the patches to each of the tails. The project overall didn't take that long, so Layla decided she would do something nice for her mom and make a dinner she could reheat when she got home. After that, and a phone call to her mom to tell her where she would be and about the dinner, Layla wrapped up Johnny's gift in a small box and headed out. By the time she got to Johnny's house the sun was almost fully set, pulling into the empty driveway she quickly made her way to the door, present hidden in her purse. After a few knocks she could hear a muttered curse before a shouted "coming!". She tried to suppress the giggle of Johnny's obvious franticness, settling into a smile when he appeared in the doorway.  
"Hey" he smiled, sounding slightly winded.  
"Hey yourself, is everything ok in there?" She asked.  
"Ah y-yeah...kinda...Come in" he spoke, stepping aside and letting her in before he closed the door behind her. He quickly moved around her towards the kitchen, her following a few steps behind.  
"I uh..I made dinner, or at least tried" he explained, sighing slightly when he looked at the plates of spaghetti on the table, two lit candles in between them. To say that Layla was taken aback was an understatement, she never had someone fix her a very romantic dinner before, and if Johnny's words were anything to go by, he didn't cook often, which made it even more special.  
"Johnny" Layla whispered, looking at the table, a small smile on her lips.  
"I remembered you saying you liked Italian food" he told her.  
"I love it" she spoke, walking over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah" she smiled, leaning up to give him a kiss. After that they sat down to eat, Layla was right to assume Johnny didn't cook often, he even told her so. The pasta was a little undercooked, but honestly it was still delicious, and the meal was filled with fun conversation and stories. Afterwards Layla helped Johnny with the dishes before she found herself trapped against the counter, Johnny's hands on either side of her, resting against the counter while his chest pressed against her back.  
"So" he started, kissing the back of her neck and smirking at the shiver it caused.  
"Do I get to know what the surprise is yet?" He asked, breath tickling her ear before she felt him kiss behind it. She hummed, her head tilting to the side to give him better access.  
"I suppose you have been good tonight" she spoke, not thinking much of her words, but she did feel the shiver they caused in him, and the way he pressed against her harder.   
_'Interesting'_ she thought  
"I have" he spoke mindlessly as he ran kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder, his hand pulling the fabric of her shirt aside to reach more skin.  
"Be good and wait for me in the bedroom? I'll be right there" she asked, not sure if he would go without simply dragging her along, from the hardness she could feel being ground into her ass she was sure he wouldn't, but he simply took a breath, fanning the hot air against her skin as she felt him nod.  
"Ok" and with that he pulled away from her, and she watched him head to his room. Now truth be told she hadn't had any other plans for the headband other than to simply give it to him, but his reactions to her words had intrigued her, and she suddenly had a very different idea for the strip of black fabric. Reaching into her bag she grabbed the box she had neatly packed it away in and headed for his bedroom. Upon opening the door she saw Johnny laid back against his headboard, one hand behind his head, though he sat up quickly when she entered. Smiling, she slowly shut the door and made her way over, sitting down on the plush mattress.  
"Here ya go" she spoke, handing him the box and watching as he happily unwrapped it, stopping when he took off the lid. He gently pulled out the black fabric, the box forgotten on his bed while he stared at the snake patches on the tails.   
"I figured if you didn't want to wear the other one, I could make you a new one, I know how much of a wardrobe staple it was for you" she told him with a slight chuckle. Johnny finally tore his eyes away from the fabric, when he told her why he didn't wear his old one he never expected her to make him a new one, he never expected her to notice how often he wore it, or to think that he would want one to replace it.   
"I mean...You did want a new one rig-" he quickly cut her off with a kiss, he took too long to answer, his face too blank, he didn't mean to make her think he didn't like it she had simply caught him off guard. He laid gentle kisses against her lips before he pulled away fully.  
"I fucking love it" he smiled, resting his forehead against hers.  
"Thanks babe"  
"I'm glad you like it" she smiled back, they stayed like that for a moment before Layla decided to voice her thoughts.  
"You know...I kind of had an idea for it...If you'd want to"  
"Oh?" He asked, pulling away to look at her better.  
"Do you trust me?" She asked, and Johnny didn't have to even think about his answer, Layla was the first person he felt like he could be fully himself with, he didn't even feel that way around the guys.  
"Of course" he watched as she gently took the fabric from his hands, before slowly bringing it up to cover his eyes, but not yet tying the tails.  
"Only if you want to," she told him, waiting, listening for his answer. Johnny inhaled sharply, the thoughts of not being able to see her bring him pleasure was quickly doing things to his body and before he even realized it he felt himself nodding.  
"I need to hear you say it"  
"Yes" he breathed, his hot breath soon falling against her neck as she straddled him to tie the fabric. Once secured he felt her start peppering his cheeks, lips, and neck with kisses, his hands holding her hips as his sense of touch was heightened due to his lack of sight.   
"Let me know if I do something you don't like ok baby" she told him, gently grinding down on his growing hardness, and earning a groan from him.  
"Fuck...I don't think you could even if you tried" he panted with a small laugh. She chuckled while she reached down, her hands playing with the bottom of his shirt while her lips connected with his. Her hands splayed across his stomach, feeling the heated skin while she slowly moved her way up, only breaking the kiss to completely remove the fabric and tossing it aside before moving her kisses down to the newly exposed skin. Johnny sighed while she pushed him to lay back, his head hitting the pillows while he felt her lips descend down his chest, tongue stopping to sweep over his nipples. His hand tangled in her hair, his breaths becoming quicker as she made her way down closer to the straining bulge in his jeans. His muscles clenched when she kissed along his stomach, her hot tongue dipping into each groove before he felt her mouth along the waistband of his pants. His hips raised on their own, his body wanting her to continue her venture downwards. He felt her smile against his skin, her hands running up his legs before coming to slowly undo the button, and pulling down the zipper. Johnny held his breath when he felt her slowly start tugging the fabric down, his hips rising again to assist in the removal, and he couldn't help but sigh when he felt the restrictive fabric release him. He heard the jeans and boxers hit the floor the same time he felt her lips kiss along his hips, down onto his thighs-shit if she just moved her mouth over. He groaned when he felt her lips leave his skin, her breath fanning against his lips instead as she leaned down to kiss him.  
"Enjoying yourself?" She asked, and Johnny didn't have to see to know she was smirking.  
"You're a tease," he groaned.  
"A tease?" She giggled.  
"Just wait" she spoke against his skin before wrapping her hand around him and giving him a slow pump, Johnny didn't even try to hide the moan at finally being touched, knowing she would reprime him if he tried to.   
"Fuck babe" he panted, hand blindly reaching for the back of her neck so he could pull her forward, crashing her lips against his. He moaned in her mouth when she squeezed him, running her thumb along the slit to collect the precum that was already gathering. Her speed quickened when she felt him begin to thrust into her hand, his hand grabbing her locks and tugging her head back, his forehead resting against hers as he panted.  
"Want me to go faster?" She asked, she could feel him already chasing his end, after all they both hadn't had a chance for release since last weekend. He quickly nodded, his head tilting down almost as if he was watching her hand work him, though she knew he couldn't see anything through the material. Her hand sped up and she was rewarded with another moan and his hand tightening in her hair.   
"Babe...fuck...don't...shit" he groaned, his head falling back against the pillow and his hand falling away from her hair as he chased his release, but suddenly the pleasure stopped. His head turned towards where he knew she was when he felt her hand leave him.  
"What? The hell Layla?" He panted, reaching to take the fabric off but her voice quickly stopped him.  
"Take the fabric off and I won't keep going" her voice wasn't harsh but it left no room for argument and he could hear the alpha seep into it, a fact that though he would never admit it, had a shiver running through him.  
"How are you feeling?" She asked, laying light kisses along his neck.  
"Like I want to cum" he stated, earning a light laugh from her.  
"You'll get that don't worry, but I wanna play a bit first...but we may need a safe word"  
"A safe word?"  
"Yeah a word that when you say it we-"  
"I know what a safe word his babe" he slightly chuckled.  
"Um..Cobra?" He stated, though it sounded more like a question.  
"Cobra it is" she smiled, kissing down his chest again, he held his breath when he felt her hand wrap around him once more, but completely lost it when he felt her tongue glide along the slit.  
"Oh fuck!" He moaned, his hips raising a bit as he tried to chase her retreating mouth. He felt her lick him from base to tip, lips leaving kisses along him, making his head fuzzy as he tried to keep himself from drifting off in the new sensations, but he found himself quickly drowning when she wrapped her lips around his head and sucked. He knew he was making noise but he didn't even care, all he could focus on was the soft, wet, warmth of her mouth as she slid more and more of him in until she couldn't take anymore, her hand wrapping around what she couldn't take. He felt her hollow her cheeks, suck him as she began to bob her head, and he was lost. Layla smiled at the noises he made, or at least smiled as much as she could, instead she hummed her approval, and watched as it brought on another pleasant reaction from him, his hips raising off the sheets as he moaned, curses freely falling from his lips while she worked him. She expected the new sensations to bring him to the edge quickly, so she wasn't shocked when she already began feeling him twitch in her mouth, his hips chasing her mouth as she began to retreat, and his moans dying off into another loud curse.  
"Layla" he groaned, though there was a hint of a plea in there, one she simply smiled at, he was almost at his breaking point already.  
"It's called edging, you can't tell me you've never done it to yourself before" she stated, slowly stroking him, watching as color spread from his cheeks down his chest.  
"That's what I thought," she added, getting up to discard her own clothing that had slowly become uncomfortable on her heated body. She returned to her task, making sure she kept her movements slow until she felt his breathing even out more, only then did she take him in her mouth again, taking him as far as she could in one motion, earning a shout from the blonde as his hands tangled in her hair, trying to keep himself in her mouth this time.  
"Fuck Layla!" He moaned, thrusting up into her mouth, causing her to gag slightly before she held his hips down.   
"Fuck yeah, just like that, shit! Faster babe" he panted, trying to move her head, she quickly grabbed his hands, raising off of him to speak.  
"Hands on the headboard Johnny" she stated, before swallowing him down again, he did as he was told, a moan slipping past his lips as he opened himself completely to her, he was now at her mercy and for some reason that thought slightly scared him, but also made him even harder. His breathing picked up as he chased his end, his lips parted as he tried to take in air as well as let out moan after moan, not even caring anymore, the feeling of her tongue running along the vein, swiping over the slit before circling his head had him seeing stars behind the black fabric, and he could feel the coil in his stomach growing tighter...Just a little more and finally he would…  
"Fuck!" He shouted, feeling Layla's lips leave him. Her giggle was his last straw.  
"Cobra" he spoke, trying to catch his breath, in an instant the cloth was away from his eyes, her concerned face slowly coming into focus as he blinked up at her, one glance down her body said she was ready for what he was about to do. Snatching the fabric away from her he quickly tied it around her eyes, earning a small yelp of surprise from the girl before he quickly flipped them, her head hitting the pillows. She heard his nightstand drawer open before she heard the tearing of a packet and felt him adjust her, her lower half resting on his lap while he wrapped her legs around his waist. He grabbed her hands next, lifting them so she grabbed the headboard before she felt his hot breath fan her ear.  
"Safe word is Cobra" he spoke, though she could feel the smirk against her skin. She felt him angle her, one hand leaving her hip to position himself, before he slowly slid inside, a moan leaving them both at the feeling. Part of him wanted to take it slow, to tease her just as much as she had teased him, but the buildup from her actions had left him quickly chasing his release. Layla quickly braced herself against the headboard as Johnny's speed picked up, his thrusts quick and hard as he sought his pleasure, she had a feeling that this would be the result, it's honestly what she had been hoping for, every time she watched him train she wondered what it would be like to have him unleash that side in bed...If only she could see him.   
"I should fucking tease you" he panted, bending over to rest his head on her shoulder, his body almost bending hers in half while he kept his pace.  
"I should fucking edge you just like you did me" he groaned, his words earning a moan from her.  
"But fuck I need to cum" he moaned, sucking a new mark on her neck since the other had long since faded.  
"I need you to cum babe" he stated, one hand leaving her hip to rub tight circles on her clit, the other came up to grab her hand that still held the headboard that at this point was knocking against the wall.   
"Johnny" Layla whimpered, not only at the sensation, but trying to get his attention.  
"What is it babe? Tell me what you need"  
"Wanna see...You" she panted, before her head tilted back in a moan. She felt the fabric quickly being ripped away from her eyes, Johnny's blue gaze suddenly capturing hers as they stared at one another. He had that same look of determination that he did when training, only this time it was determination to get her to cum.   
"Shit" she panted  
"I'm...close"  
"Yeah babe? You gonna cum? Gonna cum all over my cock?" He asked, driving into her harder, his words and actions bringing an almost pornographic moan from her lips. She could feel the coil winding tighter, it wouldn't be long before she…  
"Fuck! You don't know how much I wish I didn't have this fucking condom on" he panted.  
"Wanna see you filled up and dripping so bad" he groaned, and it was that image, as well as the memory of their sleepy session when he hadn't worn a condom, how it felt when he finished that had her topping over her peak with a shout. She barely registered Johnny's own loud moan of her name, her walls fluttering around him bringing the blonde to his own end as he buried himself deeper. Johnny slowly lowered himself, his head resting against her chest while they tried to catch their breath, the room grew quiet, nothing but the sound of their breathing and the ac could be heard, until he heard and felt Layla giggle.  
"I swear that wasn't my original intention for that present"  
"Sure it wasn't" he smirked, slowly looking up at her, before he moved to capture her lips in a short kiss.  
"But I really do love it babe, thank you" he smiled, earning a smile from her in return. He quickly threw away the condom and laid back down, both of them far too tired to worry about cleaning up at the moment. As Johnny rested his head once more against her chest he felt her fingers begin combing through his hair, a calm washing over them both, a feeling that he would never get tired of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, I love hearing y'alls feedback!


End file.
